


В надежде на тишину

by Kosharik, KotVmeshke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mysticism, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotVmeshke/pseuds/KotVmeshke
Summary: Что такое дом? Место, где тебя ждут и тебе верят. А если ты сам себе не веришь, и небезосновательно? Сможешь ли ты найти того, кто докажет, что ты тоже имеешь право на счастье и уверенность в завтрашнем дне?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	В надежде на тишину

– Как это началось? – доктор постукивал кончиком ручки по столу – два удара, пауза, три удара, пауза и снова два. А еще он очень молод – возможно, сегодня у него первый пациент, – и он нервничал, хотя изо всех сил пытался это скрыть. – Мэтью! – и голос требовательный, неприятный.

Темноволосый худощавый парень, устроившийся в неудобном, порядком потертом кресле для пациентов, поморщился.

– А где доктор Хэйс? – ему не хотелось отвечать на вопросы, он уже столько раз через это проходил.

– Я же говорил, он ушел на пенсию, Мэтью…

– А, да, и правда, – равнодушно ответил пациент. Он устал, смена на работе была слишком тяжелой и закончилась всего четыре часа назад, а этот новый врач не захотел переносить встречу, и Мэтту пришлось тащиться в клинику вместо того, чтобы спать.

– Мэтью, ты меня совсем не слушаешь, – в голосе врача укор. – Я спросил, как все началось?

– Это же есть в моем деле, – пожал плечами парень, – вы прочитали.

– А теперь я хочу услышать от тебя.

– Доктор Хэйс говорил, что мне не стоит это часто вспоминать, те переживания могут вызвать рецидив, а я этого не хочу.

– У твоего врача был несколько устаревший взгляд на проблему…

– Пусть, но он мне нравился больше вас, – Мэтью наконец посмотрел на собеседника прямо. – Я псих, и этого уже ничего не изменит. Все, что требуется от вас – выдавать мне рецепты и беседовать два раза в месяц. Будь вы хоть светилом психологии, вы ничего не сможете изменить. Здесь, – парень постучал себя по виску, – чего-то не хватает, и это не исправишь.

– И все же я хочу, чтобы ты ответил на мой вопрос.

– Ладно, – Мэтт устало улыбнулся. – Это началось, когда мне было шесть. Я проснулся в ужасе, я видел, как погиб мой отец, я знал, что он мертв, и никто не мог доказать обратное, даже отец, который прибежал на мой плач. Он просидел со мной весь день, отменив какое-то очень важное совещание. Сначала родители подумали, что это просто слишком разыгравшееся воображение. Но потом за ужином я увидел, как убивают женщину. Это было так реально, при этом я понимал, что все происходит в моей голове, но я слышал ее крик. Я слышал ее мысли, я чувствовал, как она цепляется за жизнь, и я словно умер вместе с ней, – Мэтью прикрыл глаза, пытаясь прогнать те первые, самые яркие образы. – А потом был мужчина, подросток, глупо свалившийся со скейта, и снова женщина… После того, как я увидел ее смерть, меня впервые поместили в клинику. Я сказал достаточно? Мы можем закончить на сегодня?

– Подожди, мы же только начали, – возмутился доктор.

– Наш сеанс должен длиться полчаса, которые только что вышли, – парень указал на часы. – Я устал, на работе была тяжелая ночь, и у меня кончились таблетки. Так что просто выпишите мне рецепт, и я пойду.

– Но доктор Хэйс давал тебе рецепт во время прошлого сеанса, – возмутился новенький, – у тебя должно остаться еще достаточно.

– Они не помогают, приходится пить больше…

– Это неправильно. Думаю, тебе стоит сменить препарат.

– Хорошо, любой, какой вы сочтете нужным, – согласился Мэтью.

– Не все так просто, – его собеседник тяжело вздохнул. – Для того, чтобы начать новый курс, нужно сделать перерыв. Две недели, Мэтью.

– Нет! – парень вскочил на ноги. – Вы не понимаете, мне нельзя без таблеток!

– У тебя развилась зависимость, это необходимо исправить. Я жду тебя через две недели.

– Но как? – Мэтт казался таким перепуганным, что доктор уже собирался выдать ему несчастный рецепт, но остановил себя. Коллега предупреждал, что Мэтью – умелый манипулятор, и идея сменить ему лекарство принадлежала тоже ему.

– До встречи, – с нажимом произнес мужчина.

– Как скажете, – буркнул парень и побрел прочь.

На самом деле Мэтью не был манипулятором, просто таблетки хоть немного приглушали его видения, позволяли равнодушнее относиться к вывертам подсознания. Например, к таким, какое он видел три часа назад. Если бы доктор выдал рецепт, то Мэтт смог бы забыть о юной дурехе, что шагнула с крыши, но теперь…

Он боролся с собой, правда, пытался уснуть, но ничего не выходило, он вновь и вновь вспоминал чужой полет и думал о том, сколько еще смертей увидит за грядущие две недели без таблеток. Парень не знал, чего добивался доктор, и понимал, что, скорее всего, вновь окажется в клинике. Чего не хотелось – он только начал привыкать, нашел более-менее нормальную работу, снял жилье, и соседи еще не косились на него, называя за спиной психом.

В какой-то момент он понял, что заснуть уже точно не выйдет, да и оставаться дома, надеясь, что обманчивая тишина комнаты поможет – не лучший вариант. Если честно, Мэтт так и не понял, как оказался на той крыше из видения – наверное, так подействовало отсутствие привычной дозы лекарства. В памяти зияла дыра минимум в час, и парень не хотел знать, что мог учудить за это время. Он присел на парапет, подтянув колени к груди, и посмотрел вниз – на спешащих куда-то людей и сплошной поток машин.

Сначала Мэтью услышал тихие всхлипы, а потом с удивлением увидел ту самую девушку из видения и, если честно, испугался, что подсознание придумало для него новое испытание, но она была так реальна… Ветер трепал легкое бежевое платье, на лице были некрасивые разводы от туши, а глаза покраснели от слез. А еще девушка слишком решительно шла к парапету, и Мэтт заговорил:

– Хочешь, я расскажу, как это будет? – незнакомка вздрогнула и посмотрела на неожиданного свидетеля ее намерений. – Ты встанешь на выступ и шагнешь, потому что ты не плакать сюда пришла, а покончить со всем. Но как только твои ноги лишатся опоры, сердце замрет от страха, и ты попытаешься ухватиться за что угодно. Ты будешь лететь вниз и пытаться хоть за что-то удержаться… Но не выйдет. Ты упадешь на крышу припаркованной внизу машины, забрызгав своей кровью чью-то светлую рубашку. А знаешь, что самое страшное? Самое несправедливое? За долю секунды до смерти ты подумаешь: «Я так хочу жить!», но будет уже поздно. Вы все так думаете, всегда, последняя мысль перед темнотой всегда одинаковая. Так что давай, прыгай. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знала, что тебя ждет.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – девушка шмыгнула носом, все-таки дойдя до края и посмотрев вниз. – Сам прыгал, да неудачно?

– Я видел это, – пожал плечами Мэтью и, поднявшись на ноги, прошел по парапету, чтобы снова сесть, но уже рядом с девушкой, – сотни раз. Я умирал в своей голове с каждым из тех, кого показывало мое больное сознание, – он тоскливо посмотрел вниз. – Я бы спрыгнул сам, но не хочу быть одним из тех, кто так громко кричит о жизни, прощаясь с ней. Если бы я мог быть уверен, что будет иначе, то, наверное, уже давно покончил со всем этим. Ты, правда хочешь этого? Я не отговариваю, просто хочу понять.

– Я хочу, чтобы мне не было больно, – снова расплакалась незнакомка. – Он такой весь счастливый ходит, улыбается, а я…

– Так это из-за любви? – усмехнулся Мэтт. – Так глупо. Ты прыгнешь, пожалеешь об этом в последний момент, когда уже будет поздно, и да, тебе больше не будет больно. Но тебе на это будет уже наплевать, детка, – он потер лоб, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу – действие таблеток окончательно сошло на нет, и мысли начали чуть путаться. – Или ты хочешь, чтобы больно стало ему? А ты, сидя на облачке или где там, злорадствовала?

– Я не… – от изумления девушка даже перестала всхлипывать. – Я просто… Я дура и трусиха, – наконец выдала она. – Ты прав, он даже не заметит, что меня не стало, а если и узнает, то для него ничего не изменится, – окончательно размазав косметику по лицу, девушка вытерла слезы. – Сразу не прыгнула, а сейчас уже духу не хватит.

– Вот и хорошо, – улыбнулся Мэтью, – ты бы ужасно выглядела после падения. Ну так что? Спустишься вниз и пойдешь домой? Покажешь тому козлу, какую девчонку он упустил?

– Не хочу его видеть, – буркнула его собеседница. – И домой не хочу, там родители, да и добираться далеко, а денег на такси у меня нет. Слушай, дай телефон на две минуты, я брату позвоню, он меня заберет. Пожалуйста, – девушка снова шмыгнула носом и поежилась от порыва ветра.

– Держи, – Мэтт протянул трубку, держа ее так, чтобы собеседнице пришлось отойти дальше от парапета, чтобы взять ее.

– Спасибо, – та, послушно сделав пару шагов, забрала аппарат. Набрав номер, девушка прикрыла глаза. – Натан, это я, Джесс. Ты не занят? – пауза. – Можешь приехать? – прозвучал адрес. – Нет, все в порядке, просто не хочу пока возвращаться домой, – снова пауза. – Нормальный у меня голос, не выдумывай, – молчание. – Хорошо, спасибо, – Джесс завершила вызов и подошла к Мэтту, отдав телефон и вновь посмотрев куда-то в сторону городских улиц.

– Так просто, – улыбнулся Мэтью, – позвонила, и за тобой приедут, здорово.

Он снова посмотрел вниз, прикидывая, а как бы это действительно было? Оказаться там, внизу, вместо этой девушки. Так странно было примерять к себе ее ощущения… Парень привычно потянулся за таблетками, но вспомнил, что в кармане только пустой пузырек. Эти две недели обещали быть адом, но нужно было продержаться, это было важно, а там – новое лекарство, и, может, от него будет легче. Мэтт ушел в свои мысли, совершенно забыв, что он не один на крыше.

Из раздумий его вырвало прикосновение к плечу. Несостоявшаяся самоубийца стояла рядом, сочувствующе на него глядя.

– Спасибо тебе. Я пойду.

– А? Да, конечно, – постарался улыбнуться Мэтт. – Не делай больше глупостей, куколка. Ты обязательно найдешь самого классного парня во всем этом гребаном мире.

– Такого же, как Нат, не найду, – покачала головой девушка. – Пока, – и пошла к пожарному выходу на крышу.

– Значит, влюбись в друга брата, – крикнул ей в спину Мэтт. – Обычно у классных парней и друзья такие же.

– Не вариант, – хмыкнула девушка, не оборачиваясь. – У него только суровые коллеги, а я к этому еще не готова.

– Ты меня прям заинтриговала, – фыркнул Мэтью и, спрыгнув с парапета, пошел следом за случайной знакомой – все равно не было смысла сидеть на крыше, да и перед работой стоило все же попытаться поспать. – Брат сильно старший и дико ответственный?

Они спускались по железной лестнице, что вела с крыши на жилые этажи, Джесс немного удивленно на него посмотрела, но ответила:

– Ага. У нас почти десять лет разницы, он давно живет отдельно и работает парамедиком. Натан говорит, что всю жизнь хотел спасать людей, несмотря на протесты родителей, мол, неблагодарная работа.

– Твои родители правы, не лучший выбор, – повел плечом Мэтью. Молодые люди как раз вошли в лифт под неодобрительный взгляд какой-то пожилой дамы. – Можно было найти и более интересный путь, раз уж решил выбросить деньги на обучение. Стал бы одним из тех юристов, что бабло гребут. Всяко лучше, чем пытаться откачать какого-нибудь укурка.

– Он за обучение сам платил, кроме первого полугода, – покачала головой девушка, – устроился на подработку в клинику, да так там и остался. Это его решение, не мне его осуждать.

– У него там случайно нимба нет? – фыркнул Мэтт: он не верил в таких вот святых людей – его подсознание не раз показывало, как они кончали, и это было крайне неприятно. Лифт остановился на первом этаже, и пассажиры поспешно покинули его. – Тебе стоило хотя бы макияж чуть поправить, детка, а то твой брат что-нибудь плохое подумает.

Они вышли из здания сразу после того, как Мэтт сказал последнюю фразу. Но парень не видел взволнованного мужчину, что мерил шагами тротуар, не видел и того, как к нему бросилась Джесс, а все потому, что его опять накрыло…

Машина, сердечко на зеркале раскачивается туда-сюда, туда-сюда, музыка такая сладко-навязчивая, и женский голос, подпевающий ей, зеленый свет светофора и синий пикап, что летит на красный… И Мэтт знал, что дальше будет, знал, но так отчаянно не хотел вновь это слышать… Но деваться ему некуда – спасительных таблеток по-прежнему нет, а что-то другое ему не помогает. Парень обессиленно прислонился к ближайшей стене, не в силах ничего поделать с вывертами собственного сознания.

– Эй! – раздался рядом взволнованный голос, и за секунду до того, как девушка в машине с сердечком поняла, что сейчас будет, на плечо Мэтью опустилась ладонь, а вместе с ней наступила тишина. Вместо отчаянного: «Я хочу жить!» – тишина, и Мэтт совершенно не понимал, как такое возможно.

– Долбаные алкаши на синих пикапах, – он честно не понимал, зачем это сказал – может, на него подействовали взволнованные серые глаза? Или отсутствие привычного окончания галлюцинации?

– Вы о чем? С вами все хорошо?

Мэтью как раз очухался достаточно, смог отлипнуть от стены и скинуть руку нервного мужика с плеча.

– Все в норме, – хрипло сказал он.

– Вы уверены? – недоверчивый взгляд, но неожиданной спаситель отошел на шаг, и в его локоть тут же вцепилась перепуганная Джесс. Мэтт даже головой помотал, осознав, что это и есть ее искомый брат-парамедик. И правда весьма интересный мужчина, но Мэтью сейчас было не до него, он пытался понять, почему видение отступило: прежде так не было, даже таблетки не могли полностью заглушить шепот подсознания.

– Полностью уверен, – осознав, что от него ждут ответа, буркнул Мэтт, – и мне пора. Бывай, куколка.

Он махнул рукой Джесс и пошел прочь.

– Рассказывай, что тут произошло? – нахмурился Натан, посмотрев на сестру. – Ты же вроде на свидание сегодня собиралась.

– Я… ну…– смутилась Джесс, ей было неловко признаваться в своей дурости брату. – Не вышло свидания, – со вздохом сказала она и на одном дыхании протараторила: – Я пыталась спрыгнуть с крыши, а этот парень меня отговорил, я знаю, что дура, давай обойдемся без нотаций.

– Ты что?.. С крыши?! Идиотка малолетняя, – мужчина крепко прижал к ее себе. – А о родителях и брате ты не подумала? – он помолчал. – Вот так, спасаешь чужих людей, а родного человека упустил…

– Я знаю, что сглупила, – Джесс вновь заревела, – но мне было так плохо… – она спряталась на груди брата, продолжая всхлипывать. – Я больше никогда-никогда этого не повторю.

Натан только молча поглаживал ее по спине, утешая, и вспоминал того странного парня, с которым сестра вышла из здания. При чем тут какой-то пикап, о котором он говорил? Может, у него была наркотическая ломка, уж больно вид тот имел изможденный? Впрочем, несмотря ни на что, мужчина был ему благодарен.

Это был первый вызов – пришлось выезжать на дорожную аварию. Едва увидев развороченную маленькую машинку, Натан понял, что спасать там некого. И верно, прибывшая чуть раньше бригада уже отходила от разбитого авто и пыталась успокоить явно в хлам пьяного водителя второй машины – синего пикапа. Натана словно толкнуло что-то – он так явственно услышал слова странного парня, что спас Джесс. Он как раз об этом и говорил! Такое дикое совпадение, на самом деле. К тому же сестра рассказала, что этот доморощенный психолог уже не раз видел чьи-то смерти, и ее тоже, потому и отговорил от последнего шага. Интересная складывалась ситуация. Мужчина решил дождаться подходящего момента – например, пока напарник будет оформлять очередной отчет – и набрать номер, сохранившийся в памяти телефона после дневного звонка.

Это было особенно тяжело – по сути, первое видение после полной отмены лекарств. Прошлое, так странно оборвавшееся, Мэтью не считал. И снова падение, словно подсознание ему на что-то упорно намекало, но на этот раз не намеренное, случайное и от этого еще более глупое. И этот крик… Парень зажал уши ладонями, зная, что это не помогает, но все же не смог сдержаться. Он свернулся в клубок на диване, стараясь унять дрожь и умоляя непонятно кого, чтобы это поскорее закончилось. В какой-то момент он просто вырубился от обилия переживаний, сбежал даже не в сон, а в какое-то забытье, зыбкое марево из образов и чужих мыслей.

Звонок телефона раздался громом. Мэтту редко звонили, тем более с незнакомых номеров, так что трубку он брал с некоторой опаской.

– Слушаю, – хрипло сказал он.

– Как ты узнал про пикап и пьяного водителя? – раздался смутно знакомый голос.

– О чем вы? – растерялся Мэтт.

– Нашу бригаду час назад вызвали на место аварии. Виновник – водитель синего пикапа – был пьян, погибла женщина, – терпеливо объяснил собеседник. – Как ты про это узнал за несколько часов до происшествия? – повторил он.

– Ты бредишь, – ответил Мэтью, поднимаясь и мимолетно радуясь, что звонок его так вовремя разбудил – до смены оставалось около часа. – Я не понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать.

– Я сам не понимаю, как это произошло, совпадение это или нет, но факт остается фактом – ты знал об аварии до того, как она случилась. У меня только один вопрос – как?

– Это просто совпадение, – привычно сказал Мэтт: ему столько раз это повторяли, что эти слова стали своего рода мантрой. – Не знаю, что ты хочешь услышать, но я просто псих, а это был один из глюков, которые меня посещают.

– Поверь, парень, я разных психов видел, но такие глюки встретил впервые. Ладно, как скажешь. Удачного вечера, – неизвестный собеседник отключился.

Мэтью только плечами пожал и, бросив телефон на столик, потащился в душ. Ему было совершенно не до незнакомого мужика, который с какой-то стати прицепился к вывертам больного мозга.

На работе удавалось делать вид, что все в норме, и уйти на перерыв до начала очередного приступа. Коллеги знали, что он сидит на колесах, но, кажется, считали его обычным торчком, что Мэтта вполне устраивало, а их не трогало его состояние до тех пор, пока он справлялся со своей работой.

Уже утром, в ожидании такси, что клуб заказывал для работников после смены, Мэтью просматривал местные новости в сети и наткнулся на заметку о несчастном случае. И все бы ничего, но с фото на него смотрела та самая девушка, что вечером бесконечно долго падала со ступеней. Мэтт нахмурился: ему не нравилось такое количество совпадений, видения и так отравляли жизнь, а когда среди них встречались реальные лица, это и вовсе выводило из равновесия.

«Еще тринадцать дней», – сказал себе парень: ровно столько осталось до получения нового лекарства. Он обязательно продержится и не даст своей болезни вновь угробить все, чего он достиг.

Следующие несколько дней прошли как в тумане. Спасала необходимость концентрироваться на рабочих обязанностях – Мэтт не хотел терять свое место, поэтому в привычные часы уходил в подсобку и сидел там, стараясь просто переждать очередной приступ, а дома закрывал дверь на все замки, отключал телефон и лежал на диване, уставясь в потолок и слушая музыку за стеной – сосед частенько не соблюдал допустимый уровень громкости. Легче не становилось, совершенно. Мэтью понимал, что еще пара дней в таком режиме – и он сам вызовет себе бригаду из знакомой лечебницы, потому что иначе совершенно потеряет связь с реальностью.

«Десять дней», – привычно подумал Мэтт, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале. Он еще больше осунулся, под глазами залегли тени, и хорошо, что на работу можно было подвести веки, что вполне подходило стилистике клуба, на самом деле владелец даже поощрял подобные выходки. Кое-как приведя себя в относительный порядок, особенно долго провозившись с волосами, которые решил поставить иглами, парень вышел из дома, повторяя про себя, что нужно держаться.

Кажется, коллеги решили, что он слезает с наркоты. Не так уж они были неправы, если на то пошло, но, как ни странно, ему помогали – старались принимать больше заказов, наверное, именно поэтому Мэтт умудрялся не ронять стаканы с выпивкой.

В самый разгар ночи в кармане завибрировал телефон, оповещая, что до приступа осталась всего пара минут – хоть какой-то толк от того, что глюки всегда приходили в определенное время. Кивнув коллеге, Мэтт поспешил прочь, но до подсобки добраться не успел – ему преградил путь какой-то пьяный идиот. К барменам часто клеились, и некоторые были и сами не прочь поразвлечься, но не Мэтью, никогда. Об этом знали и работники клуба, и постоянные клиенты, но, видимо, не этот. Драгоценное время ушло на то, чтобы отшить ухажера, и Мэтт понял, что просто не успеет добраться до нужного места. К счастью, в клубе было полно альковов, в один из которых парень и нырнул, тут же скатываясь по стене, сломленный очередной картиной.

На этот раз подсознание порадовало знакомой подворотней – служебный ход за зданием клуба. Драка, молодой мужчина получил удар в висок, но вместо привычной для Мэтта мысли о желании жить наступила благословенная тишина. Парень неверяще распахнул глаза и в неверном свете огней увидел перед собой давешнего парамедика, опять держащего его за плечо.

– С тобой все в порядке? – кажется, это была любимая фраза мужчины.

– Все в норме, – буркнул Мэтт, понимая, что не соврал: без этого отчаянного крика, что на этот раз опять не прозвучал, было легче, и сознание не путалось. – Можешь уже отпустить.

– Опять глюк? – сочувствующе посмотрел на него неожиданный спаситель. – И кто на этот раз?

– Какой-то парень в переулке за клубом, – сам не понимая зачем, признался Мэтью. – Неважно, мне нужно идти работать.

– Уверен? – кажется, ни слова, ни тон не убедили собеседника. – Тебе бы отлежаться не помешало.

– У меня еще пять часов до конца смены, – Мэтт попытался растрепать волосы, но пальцы завязли в залакированных прядях, и парень поморщился, – так что отлежусь как-нибудь потом, – он выдавил из себя профессиональную улыбку. – А ты чего здесь? Как-то не подходит такое место твоему суровому виду.

– Сестру выгуливаю, – хмыкнул Натан. – Заглушает душевную боль дрыганьем под музыку и общением с себе подобными. Значит, говоришь, переулок за клубом? – он встал, протянув руку, предлагая помочь подняться.

Мэтт, удивляясь себе, помощь принял.

– В семь утра, – добавил он, – если тебе так хочется верить бредням шизофреника. Куколке мой привет, развлекайся, красавчик.

Высказавшись, Мэтью поспешил к стойке.

– Кажется, кто-то решил изменить своей привычке, – со смешком сказал один из парней. Мэтт только ухмыльнулся в ответ и, показав коллеге средний палец, принял заказ от первого попавшегося клиента.

Тем же вечером, переодеваясь в подсобке перед очередной сменой, Мэтт краем уха услышал разговор коллег:

– У нас тут утром драка за клубом была, оказывается, две пьяных компании чего-то не поделили. Спасибо, кто-то охрану предупредил, еле разняли.

Мэтью замер: эти совпадения, кажется, грозили свести его с ума вернее видений, но, с другой стороны, кто сказал, что случилось именно то, что он видел? С трудом собрав себя в кучу, он вышел в зал, не желая участвовать в обсуждении, и с удивлением заметил Натана, если он верно помнил названное Джесс имя, стоящего у стойки.

– Что будешь пить? – спросил Мэтт.

– И тебе добрый вечер, – хмыкнул тот. – Минералку.

– Минералку? В клубе? Ну, как скажешь, – пожал плечами Мэтью и, выполнив заказ, огляделся. Клуб только открылся, и пока никому не требовалось его внимание, но это не значило, что нечем было заняться.

– Мне на дежурство через несколько часов, – ответил Натан, забирая воду и делая глоток. – Как самочувствие?

– Как обычно, – отмахнулся Мэтт и, вздохнув, прямо посмотрел на собеседника: – Зачем ты пришел?

– Сказать спасибо за того парня, которого ты, можно сказать, спас сегодняшним утром. Удар металлической трубой здоровья ему точно не прибавил бы, – пожал плечами собеседник. – Карма у меня такая – лезть куда не просят, хотя в работе это помогает.

– Слушай, мне похрен на твою карму, – чуть повысил голос Мэтью. – Ты выбрал не лучшее время втягивать меня во всю эту муть. Мне и так тяжело сейчас справляться, а еще ты со всеми этими… совпадениями.

– Мэтт? – окликнул парня один из вышибал, услышав разговор на повышенных тонах.

– Все в порядке, – отмахнулся Мэтью.

– Дело твое, – мужчина не стал ни на чем настаивать. – Бывай, – он пошел к выходу, оставив на стойке деньги за свой заказ.

Он ушел, а Мэтью постарался забыться в работе, но чем ближе было время очередного видения, тем сильнее он нервничал. В итоге, плюнув на все, парень выкроил минуту и набрал номер, который, к счастью, не стер из истории.

– Через час с моста на спор спрыгнет подросток, – сказал Мэтт, как только трубку сняли, – он попадет на мель.

Больше ничего не говоря, Мэтью сбросил вызов, ругая себя последними словами, чтобы через тот самый час, очнувшись от картины очередной смерти, вздрогнуть от звука пришедшего сообщения.

«Успели. Тебя как хоть звать, псих ясновидящий?»

«Просто псих. Мэтью».

На большее не хватило ни сил, ни желания. Впереди ждала работа и тихая, но крайне навязчивая мысль: «А что если это не совпадения?»

Натан же, прочитав ответ, только хмыкнул. Странный парень, уже не в первый раз видевший чью-то смерть, не то чтобы интриговал, но определенно был интересен, да и на откровенно психически нездорового не очень походил, скорее, просто на замученного постоянным недосыпанием человека. Мужчина прикрыл глаза, отдыхая – вызовов пока не было, и напарник отошел за кофе.

Хлопнула дверца.

– Там очередь была, – сказал напарник, устраиваясь за рулем и подавая Натану кофе. – Ну, и что это было?

– Скажи мне, Лестер, – задумчиво глядя в окно и отпивая глоток, сказал Натан, – а ты в медиумов веришь?

– Это в чудиков, которые обещают по фото определить, жив ли пропавший человек? – покосился на него напарник. – Не очень.

– В таких и я не верю, – рассмеялся Натан. – Знаешь, есть один парень, он утверждает, что псих, но, Лес, он уже несколько раз оказывался прав в своих предчувствиях, и я совершенно не знаю, что теперь делать.

– И поэтому ты рванул к тому мосту детей шугануть? – мужчина кивнул. – М-да, интересно. А почему он считает, что псих? Голоса слышит с указаниями?

– Я толком не понял, – пожал плечами Нат, – но он с такой убежденностью говорил, что просто сумасшедший, а видения – только глюки… Такое ощущение, что ему это повторяли до тех пор, пока он не поверил. Я хочу с ним поговорить сегодня после смены, нормально поговорить, а не так, как в прошлые разы.

– У него еще и глюки… – протянул Лестер. – Нат, я с тобой не первый год работаю и прекрасно знаю твое стремление спасти всех и вся, но не перегибай палку, договорились? Мало ли что этот твой псих в очередной раз увидит.

– Я не собираюсь ему безоговорочно верить, – успокоил друга Натан, – просто хочу разобраться.

– Ну, как знаешь, – Лес допил кофе и ответил диспетчеру. – Поехали, новый вызов.

Работы этой ночью хватало, но Натан все же не отступил от своего решения и чуть позже шести был возле клуба. Главный вход, разумеется, был уже закрыт, так что мужчина обошел здание и увидел на крыльце служебного входа небольшую толпу. Мэтью тоже нашелся, он стоял чуть в стороне и копался в телефоне.

– Мэтт! – позвал Натан, парень вздрогнул и неохотно отошел от коллег.

– Что ты здесь забыл? – резко спросил он.

– Поговорить хотел, – Натана ничуть не смутила подобная реакция.

– У меня нет на это времени, – буркнул Мэтью. – Сейчас подойдет такси, мне нужно успеть домой до семи.

– А что в семь? – насторожился Нат. – У тебя глюки по расписанию?

– А это странно? – Мэтт отступил на шаг и обхватил себя руками, словно стараясь отгородиться от собеседника.

– Скажем так, необычно и не похоже на обычные галлюцинации, они от точного времени суток мало зависят… Я, собственно, про это и хотел поговорить.

– Про то, что мои глюки зависят от времени суток? – хмыкнул Мэтью. – Слушай, если тебе так хочется потрепаться с психом, то пойдем хотя бы пройдемся, как раз успеем добраться до моей квартиры до приступа.

– Пошли, – пожал плечами Натан. – Все равно до следующей смены еще полдня, торопиться мне некуда. И я не считаю тебя полноценным психом, так, для справки.

– А я себя считаю, – в тон ему ответил Мэтт. – Ты что-то конкретно хотел узнать?

– Да, – кивнул Нат, идя рядом с парнем. – Ты не знаешь случайно, часто ли совпадают твои видения с реальными происшествиями? Может, в новостях что-то читал о том, что видел?

– Ты что, ждешь от меня статистики? – усмехнулся Мэтью. – Когда я пью таблетки, все здорово, глюки не такие яркие, я их почти не запоминаю, но когда привыкаю к препарату или, как сейчас, меня пытаются пересадить на другие колеса, все становится хуже, и тогда совпадения случаются. Слушай, ты упорный, как я понял, и хрен от меня отстанешь, пока своего не добьешься. Хочешь сделку? Я приведу тебя к тому, кого видел шесть часов назад, и если это только глюк, то мы расходимся в разные стороны и больше никогда не встречаемся. Что скажешь?

– Договорились, – после недолгого молчания отозвался Натан. – А если не просто глюк, что тогда? Четкая периодичность, как я понял, имеются совпадения с реальностью… Так и будешь считать себя сумасшедшим?

Мэтью только мрачно на него посмотрел, свернул с освещенных улиц и чуть ускорил шаг.

– Ты идешь? Мы опаздываем.

– Иду, иду.

Обычный немного обшарпанный многоквартирный дом, довольно узкие проходы, деревянные двери по обе стороны. Мэтт дошел до окна в конце коридора и остановился, кивнув на дверь рядом.

– Я тут жил год назад. У нынешнего жильца прорвало трубу, и коротнет старая проводка. Так бы обошлось все, наверное, но у него сердце слабое, а помощь вызвать он не сможет. Если что, от мужика отмахиваться будешь ты, – предупредил Мэтью и забарабанил в дверь. – Ты охренел, что ли? – резко заявил он открывшему сонному мужчине. – У меня с потолка бежит.

С этими словами Мэтью нагло отодвинул в сторону жильца и уверенно пошел в сторону ванной. Натан и пребывающий в тихом ступоре хозяин двинулись следом. В квартире царил полумрак, так что голубой всполох, пошедший по воде, скопившейся на полу в ванной, заметили все. Тихо щелкнул предохранитель, отрубая электричество.

– Твою мать, – раздался хриплый голос мгновенно проснувшегося мужика. – Это что, я…

Но Мэтью не собирался его слушать – он знал, что до нового видения осталось всего несколько минут, так что, оставив Натана разбираться со спасенным, вылетел из квартиры. Нат, помня о возможном новом видении, максимально быстро выдал план действий незадачливому жильцу и поспешил за парнем.

Мэтт нашелся у окна, он стоял, зажмурившись и вцепившись пальцами в подоконник. Натан коснулся его плеча, просто желая показать, что тот не один. Спустя буквально секунду Мэтью открыл глаза и изумленно посмотрел на стоящего напротив мужчину.

– Это странно, но я снова не слышал крика… – непонятно выдал он.

– Какого крика? – нахмурился Нат. – Предсмертного?

– Да, – кивнул Мэтт, пытаясь сосредоточиться. – Каждый раз одно и тоже: «Я не хочу умирать». Мне нужно домой.

– Я вызову такси, говори адрес, – отрезал Натан, доставая телефон. – Свалишься еще по дороге. Мы, если помнишь, заключили сделку.

– Не помню, чтобы в ней говорилось о том, что ты должен меня до дому доставлять, – недовольно ответил Мэтью, но адрес все же назвал. – И что теперь? – спросил он, пока они торчали возле входа в ожидании машины. – Ты будешь таскаться за мной, чтобы я мог рассказывать тебе свои глюки? Ты так это видишь?

– По поводу доставлять – я же тебя сорвал после работы, считай это компенсаций, – хмыкнул Нат. – А по поводу глюков… Все еще считаешь, что увиденное – лишь плод твоего воображения?

– Ты действительно хочешь знать, что я считаю? – лихорадочно блестя глазами, ответил Мэтью. – Мне двадцать пять, Натан, я вижу чужие смерти с шести лет, каждые шесть часов, и если это не глюки, то в смерти скольких человек я виноват? Посчитаешь? Так что – да, я предпочту считать, что это просто выверт моего больного сознания.

Натан вздохнул.

– Мне скоро тридцать. Я около семи лет работаю парамедиком, смена – те же шесть часов, иногда двенадцать, если не хватает людей, и я помню каждого, кого не удалось вытащить. Твои слова о собственной вине в смерти всех тех, кого ты видел, бессмысленны. Кого ты мог спасти в детстве, если рассказ ребенка о какой-то аварии могут счесть буйным воображением или воспоминанием? Да и сейчас ты же не можешь сорваться с работы отговаривать очередного идиота прыгать с моста. А я могу, если нет срочного вызова на другом конце города. Хотя если назначенное лечение тебе помогает и лекарства глушат то, что ты видишь, лучше так, чем каждый раз умирать вместе с ними. Вот и машина, поехали.

– Не глушат, – ответил Мэтью, садясь в такси, – просто после них становится плевать на все.

Он уставился в окно, глядя на мелькающие окна домов, слишком уставший и запутавшийся, чтобы думать. Ехали молча, до квартиры Мэтта шли тоже в тишине. Уже у двери Натан, убедившись, что спутник в относительном порядке, спросил:

– Кто следующий?

– Курьер, – неохотно сказал Мэтью, – он вылетит перед машиной.

Парень прислонился к стене и прикрыл глаза, вспоминая подробности.

– В центре есть кафешка, в которой к кофе в подарок дают небольшие булочки в виде сердца. Они слишком сладкие, как по мне, но дело не в этом, все случится рядом с этим местом. Ты уверен, что хочешь этого?

– Час дня, правильно? Я знаю это место, – задумчиво отозвался Нат. – Спасибо за информацию. У меня дежурство с шести, если не передумаешь, позвони около семи часов, – он кивнул на прощание и пошел к лестнице.

А Мэтью смотрел ему вслед и не понимал, зачем он в это ввязался. И вроде Натан не настаивал, но теперь молчать было сложно. Поймав себя на том, что так и не вошел в квартиру, парень выругался и наконец открыл дверь. Сил хватило только на то, чтобы быстро принять душ и завалиться в постель, благо вечером он ее не застелил.

Час дня, и идиот, который, накурившись дури, уснул в своем гараже в машине с работающим движком. На этот раз крика не было, но зато Мэтт смог на своей шкуре понять, как это, когда тебе нечем дышать. Он кое-как добрался до кухни и, умывшись холодной водой, покосился на телефон. Можно было позвонить сейчас, все равно его странный знакомый должен был спасать незадачливого курьера. Но Мэтт только головой покачал: он позвонит позже, а пока стоило еще поспать.

По-видимому, отсутствие таблеток как-то неправильно отразилось на привыкшем к ежедневной дозе медикаментов организме, потому что проснулся Мэтью от очередного видения-кошмара. На этот раз было хуже. Если подумать, то смерть кого-то знакомого Мэтью видел лишь однажды – тогда, в детстве… И теперь опять… Парень с трудом сел, понимая, что его колотит. Чертов Натан! Он и в глюки влезть умудрился. А самое странное – что он не кричал, как остальные, последней мыслью умирающего парамедика было: «Я не успел». Так спокойно и от этого еще более страшно. Мэтт, с трудом собрав себя в кучу, пошел за телефоном. Индикатор подмигивал, а на рабочем столе была иконка входящего сообщения.

«Ты передумал?» – писал Натан.

И Мэтью только после этого понял, что так и не сообщил о том укурке в гараже. А что если он был для кого-то важен? И кто-то сейчас переживает его смерть, хотя этого можно было избежать, если бы Мэтью не проспал. Парень уже собрался набрать номер Натана, попытаться отговорить его от работы или что-то подобное, но мысли путались. В итоге для начала Мэтью добрался до душа, затем заставил себя поесть и только потом, уже полностью собравшись на работу, набрал номер. Гудки шли, вскоре их заменил едва слышный щелчок соединения, но Натан не спешил говорить, и Мэтту вдруг показалось, что это именно о его смерти он не успел сообщить.

– Натан? – тихо и испуганно позвал Мэтью.

– Слушаю, – напряженный голос. – Если можно, побыстрее, я занят. Лес! – куда-то в сторону. – Помоги, лежит неудобно…

– Ты же на работе, точно, – неловко сказал Мэтт, слыша на заднем плане чей-то резкий голос и завывание сирен. – Ладно, – он смешался, не в состоянии подобрать слова, – позвони мне, когда будет время, хорошо? Только обязательно до часа.

– Как скажешь, – отсутствие выраженных эмоций в голосе почему-то зацепило Мэтта, ожидавшего отповеди или чего-то подобного. – До связи, – шорох, и звонок прервался.

Мэтью вздохнул и, старательно отгоняя лишние мысли, собрался и вышел из дома – его собственную работу никто не отменял.

Натан же в это время наконец закончил с очередным пострадавшим и осмотрелся по сторонам. Жертв очередного происшествия было много, отвлекаться на мысли о том, почему Мэтт молчал днем и объявился только сейчас, было некогда, хотя на самом деле Нат не особо удивился, когда не получил ответа на свое сообщение – мало кто горит желанием спасать всех подряд, да еще и в подобной ситуации. Мужчина вздохнул и принялся за свои непосредственные обязанности, решив перезвонить после окончания смены, в полночь.

Однако на базе выяснилось, что сменная бригада уже задействована, и необходимо отдежурить еще шесть часов. Такое уже бывало – нехватка кадров, а несчастные и не очень случаи никто не отменял. Натан, снова идя к машине, вспомнил просьбу Мэтта позвонить до часу ночи и набрал его номер.

Сегодняшняя смена у Мэтта явно не задалась – с каждой прошедшей минутой он все сильнее нервничал и, как следствие, косячил. Несколько раз смешал клиентам не те коктейли – повезло, что те были достаточно пьяны и не поняли ошибки, а ближе к полуночи и вовсе расхлестал стакан, прилично поранившись об осколки, так что к тому моменту, как Натан наконец перезвонил, на Мэтью косились все работавшие за стойкой. Поспешно приняв вызов и попросив подождать, перекрикивая музыку, парень направился в подсобку, даже не посмотрев на коллег.

– Прости, ладно? – за это время Мэтт успел о многом подумать, в том числе и о том, что могла значить последняя мысль Натана. – Я не думал, что для тебя спасение людей – это настолько важно, что ты живешь только ради этого… – он оборвал себя, услышав сирену. – Ты разве не домой сейчас? – стоит признать, что Мэтью до последнего надеялся, что сегодняшнее видение – обычный глюк. – Ты же должен был уже закончить, – беспомощно добавил он.

– Должен был, но не вышло – сменная бригада занята, – устало ответил Натан. – Так что впереди еще шесть часов работы. Мэтт, ты что-то хотел?

– Я… – Мэтью не знал, с чего начать – в прошлый раз, когда он говорил человеку о том, что тот умрет, ничем хорошим это не закончилось. – У тебя будет вызов в кафе из тех, что работают до последнего клиента, клетчатые скатерти, светильники в виде свеч, ну, знаешь, такие бывают… Там будет стрельба, и вы с напарником приедете чуть раньше копов. Не заходите, потому что тот псих в свою неверную девушку не выстрелит, а вот в тебя – да.

– И что ты предлагаешь, оставить остальных посетителей наедине с убийцей? – вздохнул Натан. – Я так не смогу.

– Я предлагаю дождаться копов, Натан, – резко сказал Мэтт, – знаешь, они подъехали, как раз когда ты упал, – парень не хотел это вспоминать, но понимал, что на этот раз потребуется больше деталей и больше слов, потому что свою жизнь Нат спасать не очень торопился. – Эти несколько минут ничего не изменят, кроме того, что спасут тебе жизнь.

– Хорошо, я тебя понял, – ответил Натан после паузы, во время которой Мэтью успел накрутить себя еще больше. – Если останусь жив, позвоню позже.

Тихий щелчок завершившегося вызова показался громом.

– Твою мать! – высказался Мэтт, еле удержавшись от того, чтобы разбить телефон. Он чувствовал себя глупо и, если честно, несколько обиженным. С трудом успокоившись, он вернулся за стойку.

– Что с тобой творится? – спросил один из коллег, Фрэнк. На самом деле этот чуть мрачноватый парень был единственным, с кем Мэтью хоть немного общался.

– Не обращай внимания, – Мэтту пришлось подойти почти вплотную, чтобы его услышали. – Прости, что доставляю проблемы, завтра отработаю.

– Я запомнил, – ответил коллега и протянул коктейль, который то ли сделал не так, то ли просто не успел отдать клиенту.

Обычно Мэтью не пил – алкоголь плохо сочетался с таблетками, но сейчас решил отойти от правил и, благодарно кивнув, залпом выпил напиток.

– Так-то лучше, – рассмеялся Фрэнк и, хлопнув собеседника по плечу, указал на столпившихся у стойки людей. – А теперь давай работать.

Натан же, отключившись, сел в машину и внимательно посмотрел на напарника.

– Лес, помнишь, я про странного парня с глюками говорил? – Лестер кивнул, заводя мотор. – Думаю, он не псих, потому что предчувствия у него правильными оказались. А сегодня он мне неприятности напророчил, и я склонен ему верить. Вот только это идет вразрез с моими обязанностями – людей без помощи оставлять нельзя.

– А что конкретно твой псих увидел? – поинтересовался Лес. – Как-то избежать проблем можно?

– Смерть мою он увидел, – пожал плечами Нат. – И предложил просто не лезть, а дождаться полицию.

– Ну так и послушай умного совета, – напарник внимательно на него посмотрел. – Мало тебе было того ножевого ранения, когда ты месяц на койке загорал?

– Посмотрим, – Натан, напряженно размышляя, смотрел в окно. – У нас еще около часа.

Вызов они получили на исходе этого времени. Небольшое кафе напротив парка, живописное место, такие ценят влюбленные парочки. Через витрину Натан видел те самые скатерти и свечи, о которых и говорил Мэтью, а еще – какого-то юнца, размахивающего пистолетом. Услышав сирену, тот вскинулся и то ли случайно, то ли умышленно выстрелил. Натану показалось, что он услышал крик того, в кого пропала пуля, так что как только машина остановилась, он выскочил прочь, собираясь взять сумку и войти.

– Эй, – окликнул его Лестер, – а как насчет твоего психа и его слов?

Нат остановился.

– Черт. Пару минут до копов, да?

С одной стороны, там, в кафе, пострадавший человек, от этих минут может зависеть, выживет ли он. С другой – собственная жизнь, которая, если верить Мэтью, зависит от его решения сейчас. Хотя, по словам Мэтта, раненый дождется помощи… Натан вспомнил сестру и то, что он ей говорил несколько дней назад о горе родителей и своих чувствах в случае ее смерти, недавний телефонный разговор и явную панику в голосе парня и скрепя сердце остался на месте, смотря на кафе и вслушиваясь в звуки вокруг. Две минуты. Стоит ли удивляться, что Мэтью оказался прав – полиция прибыла ровно через столько, и еще спустя несколько минут Натан уже осматривал пострадавшего. Действительно, ранение было несерьезным, пуля прошла навылет, не задев жизненно важных органов, поэтому Нат позволил себе выдохнуть и немного расслабиться.

Еще чуть позже, уже в машине, Лестер хлопнул его по плечу и хмыкнул:

– Ну что, со вторым рождением тебя?

– Да уж… Поехали дальше, я окончательно успокоюсь, чтоб матом никого не покрыть, и позвоню поблагодарю.

До того момента, как началось новое видение, Мэтью успел выпить несколько подсунутых Фрэнком коктейлей и чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, он и приступ пережил вполне сносно и, вернувшись за стойку, понял, что не помнит увиденное. Ну, то есть при желании картинку можно было восстановить, вот только Мэтью этого не хотел. Он впервые за долгое время веселился и искренне улыбался клиентам.

– Нужно тебя чаще поить, – рассмеялся Фрэнк, прижимаясь почти вплотную и пытаясь достать лайм. – Клиентам такой ты явно нравишься больше, чаевые сегодня будут приличные.

– Я не просто так не пью, – откликнулся Мэтт и, почувствовав, что в кармане вибрирует телефон, добавил: – Я отойду на минуту.

– Выжил, значит, – резко ответил он на звонок, выйдя в переулок за клубом, и вдохнул чуть прохладный воздух с запахом сигарет.

– Судя по твоему тону, ты разочарован.

– Да мне похрен, – Мэтью посмотрел по сторонам и присел у стены. Прохлада остужала голову и прогоняла алкогольный дурман.

Собеседник хмыкнул.

– В любом случае спасибо, твои опасения вполне оправдались.

– То есть ты чуть не подставился под пулю какого-то кретина из-за какой-то ненормальной тяги всех спасать? – со вздохом спросил Мэтью. – Хочешь посоветую хорошего психиатра? Потому что с тобой явно что-то не так.

– Нас каждые полгода проверяют на предмет эмоционального выгорания, так что со мной все в порядке, – усмехнулся Натан. – Но позицию твою я понял, ни на чем настаивать не буду. Еще раз спасибо, и прощай.

– Удачи, – ответил Мэтью и сбросил вызов. Его ждала работа и жесткое похмелье утром.

Натан задумчиво посмотрел на телефон, решая, удалить ли номер Мэтта, но все-таки отказался от этой мысли и пошел к машине – очередной вызов и еще почти вся вторая смена подряд впереди. Одно радовало – сутки отдыха после.

Мэтью же вообще постарался как можно скорее забыть о случайном знакомом. С трудом пережил похмелье и несколько новых видений, а также смену на работе, и, предвкушая выходной, пошел домой.

Он подумал, что это просто глюк от переутомления или что-то подобное, потому что из-под соседней двери валил густой дым. Наверное, это дурное влияние Натана, иначе не объяснишь, почему Мэтт просто не включил пожарную сигнализацию и не побежал прочь…

Позже, стоя на улице в ожидании скорой в обнимку с соседской девчонкой, которую колотило от пережитого, он не мог вспомнить, что именно сделал, да и неважно это было. В сухом остатке у него были сгоревшая квартира, благо хоть документы были при нем, ничтожно мало времени до приступа и непонимание того, что делать дальше.

Вот и спецмашины, пожарная служба и люди в форме парамедиков, и один из них направлялся к Мэтью и его соседке. Парень не сразу понял, кого именно видит, а когда узнал, немного истерически рассмеялся: ну, конечно, с его-то везением…

– Мэтт? – Натан выглядел встревоженным, но это не отразилось на его профессионализме, он внимательно посмотрел на все еще находящуюся не в себе девушку.

– Он самый, – криво улыбнулся парень и попросил: – Забери ее уже, я сейчас не лучшая компания.

Натан не стал спорить, аккуратно отцепил пальцы девушки от куртки Мэтью и увел к машине, впрочем, вернувшись через пару минут уже в одиночестве.

– Твоя квартира не пострадала? – спросил он, оглядывая закопченные окна.

– В хлам, – ответил Мэтт. – Надеюсь, у владельца все в порядке со страховкой. Слушай, постой так, а? – попросил он и, вцепившись в плечо Натана, закрыл глаза.

Тот только вздохнул и посмотрел в сторону машины. Лестера не было видно, значит, новых вызовов не поступало, и можно просто постоять пару минут, побыть в некотором роде опорой для измученного знакомого. Тем более что, насколько Натан помнил, приближалось время очередного видения чьей-то смерти.

Под закрытыми глазами Мэтью мелькали картинки – быстро, словно на перемотке, так прежде не было, а еще видение вновь прервалось за секунду до смерти очередного бедолаги. Это не получалось больше игнорировать, списывать на какой-то сбой или отсутствие лекарств, и, если вдуматься, то во время вот таких странностей рядом всегда был Натан – единственный человек, который на памяти Мэтью не думал о себе перед смертью. Может, дело именно в этом? Парень вздохнул и, открыв глаза, неохотно отпустил плечо парамедика.

– Спасибо.

– Не за что, – Натан внимательно на него посмотрел, но спрашивать о видении не стал, вместо этого поинтересовался: – И что теперь? У тебя хоть документы с собой?

– Документы и немного налички, – несколько отрешенно отчитался Мэтью. – Если найти какой-нибудь клоповник поблизости, то на пару дней хватит, ну и на все необходимые мелочи.

Он все пытался сообразить, как проверить свою теорию, и что, собственно, ему это даст. В конце концов, осталась всего неделя до визита к врачу.

Нат заметил машущего ему рукой напарника, кивнул, давая понять, что заметил, и повернулся к Мэтту.

– Мне пора. Ты же после работы? Можешь у нас в машине поспать, там есть где устроиться. Смена закончится через пять часов, хоть вид у тебя будет получше, чтоб в не совсем клоповник идти.

– Я как-то слабо понимаю твою работу, – устало потерев глаза, сказал Мэтт, – но разве я тебе там не помешаю?

– Посидишь впереди, там три кресла. Если будешь тихонько спать, не помешаешь. Пошли, Лестер уже зовет.

– Хорошо, ладно, – Мэтью несколько смутился. – Пойдем.

Напарник Натана, по-видимому, тот самый Лестер, только понимающе хмыкнул при их появлении, но возражать не стал – Натан в двух словах объяснил ситуацию. Мэтт устроился на сидении, дисциплинированно пристегнулся, откинул голову на подголовник и практически сразу вырубился – сказались усталость и нервное напряжение.

Лестер, выруливая на широкий проспект, покосился на него и улыбнулся:

– Нормальные люди котят и щенков подбирают, а ты…

– Брось, Лес, это обычное человеческое сочувствие, – отмахнулся Нат. – Тем более – не совсем незнакомый человек.

– Тот самый медиум? – спросил Лестер и, получив подтверждающий кивок, добавил: – Что ж он пожар-то не предвидел?

Ответить Натан не успел: по рации раздался их позывной, и нужно было спешить на новое место, а Лес не любил, когда его отвлекали разговорами.

К разговору напарники вернулись примерно через час – выдалась небольшая передышка.

– Мэтт видит чьи-то смерти, а при том пожаре утром никто толком не пострадал, – ответил на заданный ранее вопрос Натан. – Да и он, по-моему, сам толком не знает, по какому принципу ему мерещатся определенные люди, известен только временной промежуток.

– И он считает себя психом, – добавил Лес. – Заедем за кофе, хорошо? Слушай, я просто хочу понять, что ты собираешься делать? Отправил бы парня в ближайшую ночлежку и забыл о нем. Чувствуешь себя благодарным за спасение жизни? Так не вариант, что тебя бы в самом деле пристрелили. Хотя я рад, что ты хоть раз не полез на рожон.

– Не знаю, – покачал головой Натан, – проверять как-то не хотелось. Посмотрим. Для начала нужно смену без проблем отдежурить, а потом он сам может унестись, сверкая пятками, – мужчина хмыкнул, вспомнив реакцию на свой звонок прошлой ночью.

– Ладно, – не стал спорить Лес и, усмехнувшись, добавил: – Ты уже большой мальчик, сам поймешь, что делать с приблудным котенком.

Около полудня напарники вернулись на базу – отчитаться о происшествиях и закрыть смену. Лестер вышел из машины – перекинуться парой слов с коллегами, а Натан с некоторым сожалением посмотрел на хмурящегося во сне Мэтта и аккуратно коснулся его плеча.

Мэтью случалось засыпать в разных местах, и чем сильнее он уставал, тем крепче спал, так что парень не сразу понял, что происходит, во всяком случае, пока не услышал, как его окликают. С трудом вынырнув из бредового сна, он отшатнулся от того, кто держал его за плечо, лишь спустя несколько секунд узнавая и успокаиваясь.

– Натан? Уже пора?

– Да, уже полдень. Пошли, у нас столовая неплохая, надо же до часу за тобой присмотреть.

Мэтью бросил на него короткий взгляд, но отказываться не стал: он все еще хотел проверить свои полубредовые предположения.

– Ты хочешь узнать о том, что я видел утром? – неохотно предположил он.

Натан, успевший отойти на пару шагов, обернулся и устало на него посмотрел.

– Если ты не хочешь вспоминать свои видения, то кто я такой, чтобы на этом настаивать? Пошли, пока все самое приличное не разобрали.

– Я просто не до конца понимаю, зачем ты со мной возишься, – признался Мэтт. – Не хочу тебя обидеть, но… Ладно, забей, ты, кажется, говорил про еду?

– Говорил. Сейчас завернем, я быстро переоденусь, и обедать, – Натан и сам не до конца понимал, чего хочет от странного знакомого, но и оставить его просто так совесть не позволяла. Может, Лес прав, и он воспринимает Мэтью бездомным котенком, пусть и с ершистым характером? За этими раздумьями он дошел до раздевалки и, кивнув Мэтту на стулья у входа, предлагая немного подождать, прошел к своему шкафу.

Мэтт послушно уселся, куда сказали, и закопался в телефон, чтобы убить время. Мелькнула мысль позвонить Фрэнку и поменяться с ним выходными – деньги были бы не лишними, но Мэтью остановил себя, понимая, что это всего лишь попытка отодвинуть возникшие проблемы. Натан же действительно довольно быстро сменил рабочий комплект на обычные джинсы и футболку и подошел к своему спутнику.

– Пошли?

– Ага, – сказал Мэтт, поднимаясь и убирая телефон. – Тебе больше ничего делать не нужно? Не знаю, напарника там дождаться, бумаги подписать. Не хочу, чтобы у тебя из-за меня были проблемы.

– Лестер сам справится, – отмахнулся Натан. – У него и получается лучше. На самом деле основная нагрузка на вызовах на мне, а он больше за рулем и по бумагам после, – пояснил он, видя немного недоверчивый взгляд.

– Разделение обязанностей? – фыркнул Мэтью.

– Вроде того, – улыбнулся Натан, входя в столовую рядом. – У нас довольно демократичные цены, так что сильно не потратишься, – добавил он, вставая в конец недлинной очереди.

Мэтью только кивнул в ответ. Цена действительно было важна, сейчас деньги стоило беречь, а вот на качество приготовления парню было плевать – все равно хуже, чем в лечебнице, нигде не готовили. Впрочем, все выглядело весьма неплохо, и, быстро определившись, Мэтью расплатился и пошел следом за Натаном к ближайшему свободному столику. Обедали молча – разговаривать о работе Натана или видениях Мэтта не хотелось, а больше точек соприкосновения пока не было.

По мере приближения времени очередного «глюка» Мэтью все больше нервничал, хотя и старался этого не показывать. На день он будильник не ставил, но часы на стене не давали забыть, равнодушно отсчитывая минуты.

– Пойдем? – спросил Натан, видя, что спутник уже доел.

– Одну минуту, – попросил Мэтью, прикусывая губу. На следующий шаг решиться оказалось очень трудно, но все же за секунду до того, как обрушилось видение, Мэтт сжал лежащую на столе ладонь Ната и закрыл глаза. И снова только быстрая вереница картинок и никаких криков. Как только все закончилось, парень поспешно отдернул руку и тихо спросил, впрочем, совершенно не надеясь на ответ:

– Что в тебе такого особенного?

– Кроме того, что я чуть ли не каждый день сталкиваюсь с реальными смертями? Ничего, наверное, – Натан внимательно посмотрел на бледного Мэтта и спросил: – Тебе так легче, что ли, касаться кого-то?

– Это не то, – покачал головой Мэтью, – многие сталкиваются со смертями, да те же санитары в больнице, но раньше так не было, – и добавил, понимая, что Нат ждет ответа на еще один вопрос: – Я не очень люблю, когда меня трогают, да и во время приступа на это, знаешь ли, наплевать, потому что я полностью поглощен чужой смертью. Просто с тобой что-то не так.

– Исцеляю прикосновением, – невесело пошутил Натан. – И что теперь? Устроишься к нам в бригаду – будешь вместо диспетчера указывать места, куда лететь спасать, и получать к зарплате отсутствие криков? – припомнил он слова Мэтта после затопленной квартиры.

– Я псих, а не идиот, – огрызнулся Мэтью, но потом, понимая, что переборщил, добавил: – Прости, – и, еще немного помявшись, сказал: – Я хочу предложить тебе еще одну сделку.

– Во-первых, мы уже выяснили, что ты не псих и твои видения вполне реальны, а во-вторых, предыдущую сделку ты разорвал в одностороннем порядке, что изменилось на этот раз?

– В прошлый раз я тебе ничего не обещал, – напомнил Мэтью, – а теперь, скажем так, я очень не хочу снова загреметь в лечебницу – там, знаешь ли, весьма паршиво. До того, как новый доктор выпишет мне рецепт, осталась неделя, и я бы продержался, правда. Хреново, конечно, но, во всяком случае, обошелся бы без публичных истерик. А теперь я лишился дома и всего, что успело стать привычным, и это порядком выбивает из колеи. Ну и если отбросить всю эту муть, то на этот раз в ответ на свою помощь я получу нечто достаточно важное.

– Логично… – Натан склонил голову набок, разглядывая собеседника. – Только как ты себе это представляешь? У нас обоих работа, и если у тебя четкий график, то у меня постоянно меняющиеся смены. И жить тебе где-то надо, мы же не можем регулярно искать друг друга, чтобы видения проходили легче.

– Я не прошу постоянно быть моей нянькой, – ответил Мэтт, – но хотя бы раз в сутки, если ты сможешь быть рядом. Хотя бы раз. Этого уже будет достаточно.

Натан молчал, по-прежнему внимательно рассматривая Мэтью. Парень действительно напоминал бездомного кота – высокий и очень худой, взъерошенные темные волосы и темно-серые больные глаза. Вот этот взгляд и заставил мужчину сказать:

– Хорошо. У меня есть встречное предложение – ты живешь у меня, и тогда тишина обеспечена не один, а два, а то и три раза в день, в зависимости от моего графика. Спать можешь на раскладушке.

– Слушай, я правда ценю твое предложение и готовность помочь, но я не лучший сосед… – начал было Мэтью. Он не врал – те два раза, что он пытался ужиться с кем-то, закончились катастрофой. С другой стороны, Натан прекрасно знает, кто он, и о его проблемах осведомлен. А с привычкой раскидывать вещи и оставлять кровать расстеленной можно бороться, во всяком случае, хотя бы неделю. – Я совершенно не знаю, что из этого выйдет, – честно признался он, – но мы можем попробовать. На крайний случай я всегда могу убраться прочь.

– У тебя не было сестры на десять лет младше, – хмыкнул Натан, – так что хаос в комнате – не самое страшное, если что. Да и я после сдвоенных смен бываю не совсем адекватен… Значит, договорились, – он потер глаза, отгоняя усталость. – Пошли, тут недалеко.

– Хорошо, – согласился Мэтт с легкой опаской. – Тебе явно стоит отдохнуть, если хочешь умудриться спасти того придурка в семь.

– У меня следующая смена в полночь, так что ты прав, отдохнуть необходимо, – Натан собрал посуду на поднос и отнес обратно. – Что за придурок? – негромко поинтересовался он, дождавшись, пока Мэтт пойдет за ним к выходу.

– Да экстремальщик, судя по всему, – пытаясь попасть в шаг, ответил парень. – Во всяком случае, я не могу по-другому объяснить, зачем он собирается пройти по доске с крыши на крышу. Нет, там на самом деле не так уж и высоко, – продолжил он собирать воедино быстро промелькнувшие картинки и все еще опасаясь, что ему опять скажут, что это лишь плод больного воображения. – Он бы выжил, если бы не ударился о бетонный бордюр. И что ты будешь делать? – с любопытством уточнил Мэтт. – Полезешь за ним? Сообщишь о нарушении общественного порядка?

– Вот только по крышам не хватало лазить, – рассмеялся Натан. – Сообщу куда надо, пусть его снимают. Мэтт, я, конечно, тоже в некотором роде идиот, желающий спасти как много больше народу, но даже у моего альтруизма есть определенные границы.

– Ну, я пока их не заметил, – усмехнулся Мэтью. – Например, сейчас ты тащишь случайного знакомого к себе домой. Ты не подумал, что, помимо прочего, я могу оказаться, например, наркоманом? Или иметь тьму приводов в полицию за плечами? Ты ведь обо мне ничего не знаешь, кроме того, что у меня официально диагностирована шизофрения. И, знаешь, для большинства это достаточный повод держаться подальше.

– А ты в свою очередь не подумал, что с такой работой я с разными людьми сталкиваюсь? – парировал Натан. – И наркоманов видел, и откровенных шизиков, и неблагонадежных… Ты, конечно, то еще ходячее пособие по изучению скелета и психических расстройств, но ни под одну из знакомых категорий не попадаешь полностью. И вообще, считай, что мне не хватает острых ощущений. Нам сюда, – за разговором они дошли до нужного дома.

– Мило, – хмыкнул Мэтью, имея в виду выбор жилья случайного знакомого. – Почти домик с белым заборчиком, если сравнивать с тем, где привык обитать я.

Это действительно был почти домик с пасторальной картинки – небольшой, двухэтажный, с аккуратно подстриженными кустами вокруг и ровным газоном.

– Тут тихо, и это главное, – пожал плечами Натан, проходя к входной двери. – Отсыпаться можно в любое время суток.

– Тебе подходит, если честно, – Мэтью огляделся по сторонам. Да, представить здесь Натана выходило легко, равно как и милую девушку в роли его жены и парочку ребятишек. Парень хмыкнул в ответ на свои мысли. А вот он сам с таким пейзажем совершенно не вязался.

Мужчина тем временем вошел в дом, придержав дверь для спутника, и по лестнице поднялся на второй этаж, где, подойдя к одной из немногочисленных дверей, зазвенел ключами. Мэтью остановился рядом. Он, если честно, начал сомневаться в правильности своего решения.

– Слушай, а я ведь не спросил, помешаю ли тебе? Едва ли твоя девушка будет рада такому соседству, – отчего-то он даже подумать не мог, что Натан одинок – ну, просто не может быть, чтобы никто не оценил такого мужика.

– Вовремя вспомнил, – необидно рассмеялся тот. – Кроме меня, тут бывает только Джесс, когда с родителями что-то не поделит, но ты ей знаком, так что проблем не будет. Заходи.

– Ладно, думаю, с куколкой-то мы точно не подеремся, – фыркнул Мэтт, чувствуя странное облегчение от такого ответа.

Он вошел в небольшую прихожую, с интересом осматриваясь. Впрочем, ничего экстраординарного не увидел – обычная однокомнатная квартира со светлыми стенами и светлым же полом. Натан, закрыв дверь, разулся и прошел в комнату, чтобы вернуться меньше чем через минуту и протянуть Мэтту связку.

– Запасные. Сестра вечно теряет, приходится регулярно делать дубликаты.

Мэтью осторожно взял ключи, и для него все происходящее стало еще более странным. Вот так просто…

– Слушай, это, конечно, здорово, – нашел он предлог, – но мне нужно смотаться по магазинам, а то даже переодеться не во что. Нужно было раньше об этом подумать, конечно… Я к вечеру вернусь, хорошо?

– Как хочешь, – пожал плечами Натан. – И сразу развею твои опасения: воров я не боюсь, потому что ничего особо ценного тут, кроме бытовой техники, нет. Я спать до шести, если вернешься раньше, постарайся сильно не шуметь.

– И приготовить ужин, – фыркнул себе под нос Мэтт. – Хорошо.

– Ну, это на твое усмотрение, – улыбнулся Натан. – Раскладушку я достану, если захочешь подремать пару часов до работы.

– Я сегодня не работаю, – сказал Мэтт, поворачиваясь к двери. – Что-нибудь купить нужно?

– Загляни в холодильник, – сдержав зевок, посоветовал Нат, – и купи то, чего тебе не хватает. Мне важнее калорийность блюда, нежели изысканный вкус.

– Если бы ты знал, чем я обычно питаюсь, – усмехнулся Мэтью, – то никогда не допустил меня к своему меню.

Впрочем, спорить он не стал. Дошел до кухни, чуть путаясь в незнакомой планировке, и, быстро осмотрев содержимое холодильника, прикинул, чего не хватает для приготовления единственного блюда, которое ему более-менее удавалось. Вновь вернулся в прихожую.

– Сладких снов, – буркнул парень, открывая дверь. – Если что, мой номер ты знаешь.

– Удачи в поисках, – кивнул Натан, выглянув из комнаты, где, судя по звукам, воевал с пресловутой раскладушкой.

Мэтт вышел из дома и попытался сообразить куда идти: он прежде не был в этом районе. Мамочка, неторопливо катящая коляску, нервно покосилась на незнакомого взъерошенного парня, так что Мэтт решил не задерживаться – достав телефон, он открыл навигатор и побрел прочь, попутно ища ближайший торговый центр.

Натан тем временем все-таки разложил старенькую раскладушку и достал чистое белье и одеяло, положив рядом – Мэтт не маленький, сам разберется. В очередной раз зевнув, направился в ванную, потом расправил диван и рухнул на него. Сил еще хватило на то, чтобы укрыться и завести будильник, и через пару минут мужчина крепко спал.

Мэтью не любил магазины. По большому счету, он не любил любое место, где много народу, за исключением, пожалуй, работы, но там была стойка – своеобразный барьер между ним и всеми остальными, так толпу переносить было гораздо легче. А вот находясь среди людей, случайно сталкиваясь с ними, ловя на себе взгляды, парень порядком нервничал. В какой-то момент начинало казаться, что все смотрят только на него, и Мэтт поспешно сбегал в какое-нибудь тихое место, чтобы отдышаться. На этот раз было еще хуже, так что, едва купив все необходимое, он поспешил прочь. Вернувшись в нужный район и глядя на ряд почти одинаковых домов, он понял, что просто не знает, куда ему нужно. С трудом справившись с паникой, парень достал телефон, решив, что Натан не будет сильно сердиться, если он его разбудит, потому что потерялся. Нервно рассмеявшись, Мэтью разблокировал дисплей. Здесь ему улыбнулась удача – в открытом до сих пор навигаторе сохранился пройденный маршрут, и дом был найден. Поспешно взбежав по лестнице, парень с трудом открыл незнакомый замок и, оказавшись в тишине квартиры, обессиленно скатился по слишком резко захлопнутой двери. К счастью, Натана, по-видимому, шум не разбудил, потому что возмущений из-за прикрытой не до конца двери не послышалось.

Чуть придя в себя, Мэтью, оставив вещи в прихожей, решил все же приготовить что-то на ужин, надеясь, что как раз успеет к тому моменту, когда проснется Натан, но, поймав краем глаза свое отражение в зеркале, решил, что душ будет более необходим. Волосы окончательно спутались, и, кажется, в них виднелся пепел. Теперь понятно, почему на него так косились продавцы – он сам больше был сосредоточен на необходимости держать себя в руках, чем на внешнем виде. Оставив продукты на столе, Мэтт все же добрался до душа.

В итоге, когда Натан проснулся, его ждали ужин и сидящий с закрытыми глазами на подоконнике Мэтью.

– Все-таки что-то приготовил? – поинтересовался Нат, входя в кухню. – Сам ужинал или меня ждал?

– Я только закончил, – приоткрыв один глаз, сказал Мэтью. – Выспался?

– Позже еще пару часов посплю, – отмахнулся Натан. – А пока давай, демонстрируй свои кулинарные умения.

– Было бы что демонстрировать, – Мэтт спрыгнул с подоконника. – Где у тебя посуда? Я кастрюлю нашел только потому, что она на плите стояла.

– Принял предложение здесь жить и не залез ни в один шкаф в поисках тарелки или кружки? – удивился хозяин квартиры. – Ну ты даешь… – одновременно с этим он достал требуемое и расставил на столе, включил чайник и уселся на свое место.

– Так вышло быстрее. Если бы не было выбора, поискал бы, но ты проснулся раньше. Надеюсь, ты не против рагу, потому что ничего больше я готовить не умею, – одновременно с этими словами Мэтт начал наполнять тарелки.

– Не против, не переживай. Спасибо и приятного аппетита, – Натан дождался, пока Мэтт тоже сядет и посмотрел на его порцию. – Таблетки мешают нормально питаться?

– И тебе приятного аппетита, – парень взялся за ложку. – Нормально питаться мне мешают лень и нежелание лишний раз покидать дом, – криво улыбнулся Мэтью, – а таблетки всего лишь отбивают аппетит.

– Спасибо, было вкусно, – через некоторое время поблагодарил Нат, ставя на стол вскипевший чайник, и посмотрел на часы. – Так, пора звонить жаловаться на особо отмороженного кадра. Я сейчас, – мужчина вышел из кухни.

Мэтью посмотрел ему вслед и не торопясь начал готовить чай – повезло, что все необходимое Нат тоже хранил на виду. Парень ершился, даже грубил в коротком разговоре, но правда была в том, что он просто не знал, как себя вести – в его жизни не было прежде людей, подобных Натану.

В комнате послышался негромкий голос – Нат явно разговаривал по телефону. Через пару минут он вернулся, пряча мобильник в карман брюк.

– Ждем следующее видение?

– Скоро, – без особого энтузиазма ответил Мэтт. – Твой чай.

Натан кивнул, усевшись за стол, забрал кружку и положил вторую руку так, чтобы Мэтью мог до нее дотянуться.

– Это странно, – после недолгого молчания сказал Мэтт. – И я все еще… Черт!

Парню стало резко не до разговоров, и он, больше не пытаясь противиться, коснулся чужого запястья. Что бы это ни было, но оно вновь сработало. Немного отдышавшись, Мэтью пристально посмотрел на Ната и спросил:

– Я могу промолчать, если считаю, что помочь не выйдет, или что человек заслуживает смерти? Или это будет нарушением договора?

Натан, отпив чаю, задумался.

– На основании чего ты делаешь такой вывод? Я про то, что человек может заслуживать смерти. Если помочь никак не выйдет, лезть не буду в любом случае, то же ДТП не предотвратить при всем желании.

– Если чуть раньше он и сам кого-то убил, – неохотно пояснил Мэтт, – и отнюдь не случайно.

– Перекрестные видения? – удивился Нат. – Видел убийцу, и теперь он сам отправится на тот свет?

– Да, в перестрелке с копами. Больше никто не пострадает.

Натан внимательно посмотрел на разглядывающего свои руки Мэтью и ответил:

– Я тебе верю. В следующий раз так же предупреждай, если что.

– Хорошо, – Мэтт перевел дыхание и отпил остывшего чаю. – И что теперь? Ляжешь еще поспишь? Я думаю напроситься сегодня на работу, если честно.

– Зачем? Мало тебе было утреннего стресса с пожаром и похода по магазинам, если ты из дома лишний раз не выходишь? Да и сон в машине – не самый лучший отдых. Ночью, правда, с видением самому придется справляться, а к семи утра я уже буду дома. Отсыпайся.

– Справлюсь. Просто будет странно остаться здесь без тебя. И что мне сказать Джесс, если она заглянет в гости? – последнее Мэтт произнес с подначивающей улыбкой.

– Вот и освоишься немного без лишних глаз, – не поддался на провокацию Натан. – А Джесс всегда предварительно звонит, так что без предупреждения не заявится.

– Какая воспитанная девочка… – Мэтью поднялся и начал убирать со стола. Это дома он мог все выходные ничего не делать, даже не шевелиться лишний раз, а здесь так не выходило, напротив, хотелось себя чем-то занять, словно это помогало спрятаться, отвлечься от лишних мыслей.

– Бережет свою психику, – рассмеялся Нат. – Явилась как-то без звонка, потом неделю со мной не разговаривала… Ладно, так ты остаешься или на работу?

– Наверное, останусь, – со вздохом сказал парень и, лукаво прищурившись, добавил: – Интересно, что же такого могла увидеть Джесс? Ты не производишь впечатления человека, устраивающего вечеринки с рекой выпивки и стриптизершами.

– Ей хватило и того факта, что брат не такой уж идеальный, – отмахнулся Натан, не желая вдаваться в подробности – мало ли как отреагирует только-только переставший ершиться Мэтт. – Так, я в магазин, у меня там кофе закончился и еще кое-какие мелочи. Не скучай, – он залпом допил чай, подмигнул оторопевшему парню и вышел. Тот же понял, что ему дико интересно, что именно тогда случилось, чем таким не свойственным образу идеального старшего брата мог заниматься Натан.

Хлопнула дверь, оповещая о том, что хозяин квартиры ушел, и Мэтью, быстро домыв посуду, решил заглянуть в комнату и оценить место, где ему предстояло жить в ближайшее время. Достаточно большое помещение, широкое окно с плотными шторами, сейчас задвинутыми, диван, раскладушка рядом, платяной шкаф, часы на стене, фото Ната и Джесс в рамке на пустом письменном столе, пара стульев. Ни телевизора, ни компьютера. Чисто и как-то пусто. На самом деле чем-то похоже на ту квартиру, что снимал он сам, разве что было более упорядоченно, что ли. Странно, но осознание этого помогло окончательно успокоиться, и Мэтт прилег на раскладушку в ожидании возвращения Ната. Парень немного полистал новостную ленту и, отложив телефон, устало прикрыл глаза. По-хорошему, стоило бы поспать, но Мэтт знал, что если уснет сейчас, то всю ночь потом будет смотреть в потолок, а этого не хотелось. Мысли текли лениво и спокойно, увиденное меньше часа назад почти не тревожило, да и реакция Ната на отказ рассказывать о погибшем порадовала. Стоило признать, он предполагал, что после подобного его выставят за дверь, но нет, об этом даже не зашел разговор. Странное, непривычное отношение, к которому он опасался привыкать, да и вообще не знал, как реагировать.

В какой-то момент Мэтт все же задремал, сдавшись скопившейся нервной усталости. Если верить ощущениям, проспал он совсем недолго, проснувшись от хлопка входной двери – вернулся Натан и, судя по звукам, практически сразу прошел на кухню. Нужно было решить – вставать и искать себе занятие или валяться дальше. Выбрав первый вариант, Мэтью поднялся и пошел следом за Натом, останавливаясь в дверном проеме.

– Слушай, как ты вообще проводишь выходные? – спросил он. – Ни компа, ни телика.

Раскладывающий покупки по шкафам и холодильнику Натан обернулся и ответил:

– А зачем мне телевизор или компьютер? Новости можно и с экрана смартфона прочитать. В выходные я убираюсь, хожу в парк недалеко, встречаюсь с сестрой, иногда расслабляюсь в каком-нибудь заведении. А ты?

– Сплю, – пожал плечами Мэтью, – у меня не так много выходных.

– И зачем-то еще от них отказываешься, – неодобрительно покачал головой Нат.

– Ну, знаешь, больше суток спать не очень весело, а ходить куда-то – не мой вариант. Лучше уж работать.

Натан вздохнул и вернулся к своему занятию, больше ничего не говоря. Мэтью продолжал торчать в дверном проеме, не зная, куда себя деть.

– Так, с этим все, – наконец закончил Нат, закрывая дверцу шкафчика. – Чего такой потерянный? Пошли лучше поиграем, у меня какая-то настолка в шкафу лежит, все равно спать уже не хочется.

– Уверен? У тебя и так работа не сахар, а если еще толком не отдохнуть… Я вполне могу посидеть на кухне и покопаться в телефоне.

– Уверен, пошли, – мужчина, проходя мимо, приобнял Мэтта за плечо, увлекая за собой, правда, почти сразу убрав руку. В комнате он достал яркую коробку, разложил карту на полу, бросив тут же рядом кубики и фишки, и уселся рядом.

– Чего ты там застыл, иди сюда.

– Время отдыха в дурке, – тихо буркнул Мэтью, но все же присел и даже предвкушающе улыбнулся. – Спорим, ты проиграешь?

– Тебе виднее, – усмехнулся услышавший его Натан. – На что спорить будем?

– А на что ты хочешь? – нахально улыбнулся парень. – Я открыт для предложений.

– Весьма опрометчиво, – шутливо погрозил пальцем Нат. – Ладно, у меня есть еще больше двух часов, так что давай на счет. Пятый проигрыш – выполнение желания, например. В разумных, разумеется, пределах.

– А эти самые пределы кто устанавливает? – продолжая улыбаться, спросил Мэтью. – У меня с разумностью напряженка, сам знаешь… Ладно, ладно, играем, а потом решаем, какие желания разумны, а какие нет. Итак, – он кивнул на кубики, – кто первый?

– Уступлю право первого хода гостю, – Натан придвинул фишки поближе и поинтересовался: – Какой цвет выбираешь?

– Тот, что не нравится тебе, – отмахнулся Мэтт и взял оставленную Натаном зеленую фишку. – Начинаем, – несколько торжественно заявил он и бросил кубики.

Мэтью и правда везло, и он умудрился выиграть два раза подряд, необидно подкалывая Натана, но потом удача прикрыла глаза, и счет сравнялся, а потом парень и вовсе отстал на один круг, но это его совершенно не огорчило. Впрочем, Мэтт все-таки довел счет до 5:4 в свою пользу и торжествующе посмотрел на соперника:

– Ну, что я говорил?

– Уел, признаю, – рассмеялся Натан. – Загадывай.

И вот тут Мэтью растерялся: он, правда, не знал, что просить. В голову приходили какие-то глупости, которые и озвучивать-то не хотелось.

– Эм… – протянул парень. – Мне вот прямо сейчас нужно загадать, или я могу подумать пару часов или лучше даже дней? Ну, или ты можешь подсказать, что можно выбрать.

– Думай, я не настаиваю на немедленном ответе, – пожал плечами Нат. – Продолжаем? Есть еще почти час.

– Конечно, – охотно откликнулся Мэтт: играть с Натаном ему определенно понравилось – тот не обижался на поражения и не давил. – Если ты сам не против, и на этот раз первым ходишь ты.

– Договорились.

За оставшееся время фортуна улыбнулась Нату во все зубы – счет на этот раз был 5:1.

– Ну вот, теперь мы в равных условиях, и я тоже не представляю, какое желание выбрать. Будем иметь в виду на будущее, – Натан посмотрел на часы и добавил: – Мне пора собираться.

– А, да, конечно, – несколько огорченно сказал Мэтт. – Я уберу игру. Кофе перед работой? Не то чтобы я очень хорошо его готовил, но включить кофеварку могу.

– Если несложно, – Нат внимательно на него посмотрел и встал. – Кофе в шкафу, ты вроде видел, где.

– Найду, – отмахнулся Мэтью, закрывая коробку с игрой и ставя ее на стол. – И мне не сложно.

Он ушел на кухню и занялся поисками кофе, который нашелся именно там, где подсказывала память. На себя он не готовил – не любил этот вкус, в итоге парень вновь устроился на подоконнике, дожидаясь, пока кофеварка закончит работу. Впрочем, он вспомнил еще об одном и пошел в комнату. Натан, видимо, как раз вернулся из душа и только натянул джинсы, даже не успев их застегнуть, а футболку так и вовсе еще не достал.

– Я забыл спросить, какой ты кофе пьешь, – спросил Мэтью от порога, окидывая оценивающим взглядом фигуру Ната – видимо, его работа способствовала поддержанию хорошей формы, ну или свои свободные часы он тратил еще и на походы в спортзал.

– Черный, две ложки сахара, – отозвался тот, не глядя на Мэтта и заканчивая одеваться. – В шкафу есть две свободных полки, можешь занять, – он наконец повернулся к парню и улыбнулся. – В общем, не стесняй себя.

– Одной хватит, – заверил его Мэтью. – Ладно, там твой кофе уже должен был успеть свариться, пойду искать сахар.

Натан, посмотрев ему вслед, улыбнулся своим мыслям и, сунув телефон в карман, пошел на кухню. Там его уже ждала чашка кофе, и Мэтью как раз нашел сахар.

– Две ложки? – на всякий случай уточнил он и, получив подтверждающий кивок, добавил нужное количество. После этого, оставив кофе на столе, вновь вернулся на подоконник. – Мне стоит еще что-то знать? – парню по-прежнему было неловко оставаться в доме без его хозяина, и он не хотел накосячить.

– Пожалуй, нет, – пожал плечами Нат, отпивая напиток. – С соседями я не общаюсь, так что даже если столкнешься с ними у двери, тебя никто не осудит. Про Джесс я уже сказал, про пожелание не шуметь, пока я отсыпаюсь, тоже… О, знаю. Единственное условие – раскидывать только чистую одежду, – он улыбнулся. – С машинкой разберешься, я думаю, у нее минимум функций.

– Застилать постель и чистить зубы перед сном, – негромко буркнул Мэтт. Не то чтобы недовольно, на самом деле его все более чем устраивало, просто вырвалось. – Ладно, я буду паинькой.

– Тоже было бы неплохо, – преувеличенно серьезно кивнул Натан. – Но ты уже взрослый мальчик, сам знаешь, как о себе заботиться. Спасибо за кофе, я пошел. Если что, звони, – он ополоснул опустевшую кружку и вышел в прихожую.

Мэтью потащился следом, словно его что-то тянуло.

– Я напишу тебе ночью, – сказал он, следя за тем, как Натан обувается, – не хочу помешать звонком. Легкой смены.

– Хорошо. И тебе по возможности выспаться, – Нат забрал ветровку с вешалки, похлопал по карманам, проверяя, ничего ли не забыл, и попросил: – Закрой, пожалуйста.

– Сделаю.

Мэтью подошел ближе, дожидаясь, пока Натан выйдет, чтобы выполнить его просьбу. Хлопнула дверь, и послышались негромкие шаги на лестнице. Мэтт защелкнул замок и вздохнул. Теперь ему предстояло найти себе занятие до того, как потянет в сон. Вспомнив про правила и предложения, прозвучавшие от Натана, он закинул пропахшую дымом одежду в стиралку и начал раскладывать купленные вещи на свободной полке. Наверное, стоило бы приготовить что-нибудь, что Нат мог бы съесть, вернувшись со смены, но Мэтью действительно не умел готовить, и все могло закончиться подгоревшим нечто, и хорошо если не пришлось бы выбрасывать посуду. Парень огляделся по сторонам, понимая, что больше заняться нечем. Вещи лежали на своих местах, постиранная одежда сушилась, а за окнами как-то незаметно порядком стемнело, так что он устроился на раскладушке и, свернувшись калачиком, постарался уснуть.

Как ни странно, это удалось, и до часу Мэтт спокойно проспал, а вот потом… После видения он не мог заставить себя закрыть глаза и, быстро набрав для Натана сообщение с местом и событием, спрятался с головой под одеяло, пытаясь закрыться от окружающего мира. Это видение оказалось таким ярким, подробным и громким, словно месть за предыдущие, и все, что мог Мэтт – это лежать, с трудом сдерживая дрожь, и считать про себя минуты, постоянно сбиваясь.

Натан же, выйдя из дома, пошел по знакомой дороге, настраиваясь на предстоящую работу, выбрасывая все лишнее из головы.

Уже в городе, в ожидании вызова, они с Лестером говорили о чем-то малозначительном, и напарник, явно вспомнив вчерашнее дежурство, ехидно поинтересовался:

– Ну что, самаритянин, пристроил своего блудного медиума?

– В некотором роде, – улыбнулся в ответ Нат. – И у нас теперь взаимовыгодное сотрудничество.

– И какое же? – заинтересовался Лес. – Даже предположить боюсь, какие условия. Хотя парень-то симпатичный, – он рассмеялся в ответ на предостерегающий взгляд. – Это просто шутка, не бесись.

– На кости не бросаюсь, – покачал головой Натан. – Да я и понятия не имею, как он относится к подобным отношениям, хотя есть подозрение, что как минимум не резко отрицательно. И потом, ситуация сейчас не очень подходящая.

– А когда она была подходящей? – покачал головой Лестер. – Ты с этой своей вечной занятостью и какими-то совершенно не подходящими реальному миру ценностями так и умрешь один от ножа какого-то идиота, – Лестер перевел дыхание и, осознав, что погорячился, сказал: – Прости, но ты сам виноват, – он смягчил свои слова улыбкой. – Так что там за сделка, ты так и не ответил.

По рации прозвучали их позывные, и Лес завел машину.

– Наверное, ты прав, – глядя в окно, проронил Нат и вздрогнул, услышав звук входящего сообщения. Мужчина, нахмурившись, быстро прочитал написанное, и сказал: – Он сообщает мне о смертях тех, кого можно спасти без особых усилий, и за это обитает у меня дома.

– В супергероев решили поиграть детки, – неодобрительно сказал Лестер. – И что, нам сейчас бросить все и нестись куда-то? У нас вызов, Натан, и я не собираюсь сходить с маршрута из-за бредней какого-то психа.

– Не переживай, это на утро, – отмахнулся Нат. – И там можно просто позвонить в соответствующую службу.

– И все равно, – нахмурился Лестер, – ты ему настолько веришь? Ладно, дело твое.

Мужчина сосредоточился на дороге, не желая обсуждать решения друга.

Дальнейшее дежурство прошло в штатном режиме – вызовы, помощь на месте, поездка в больницу. Утром Натан привычно перекинулся парой слов со сменной бригадой, попрощался с напарником, кажется, махнувшим рукой на его заморочки, переоделся и быстрым шагом направился к дому.

Мэтью явно спал не очень хорошо этой ночью – простыня была сильно помята, одеяло перекручено, сам парень лежал, свернувшись клубочком и уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Нат вздохнул, посмотрел на часы и аккуратно взял парня за запястье, вспомнив, что прикосновение к плечу вполне помогало. Мэтт и не проснулся толком, только пробормотал что-то про причал, но стоило только отпустить его руку, как он резко сел, с трудом открыв глаза и рефлекторно пытаясь отодвинуться.

– А, это ты, – хрипло сказал он и упал обратно. – Как отработал?

– Все в пределах нормы, – ответил Натан, взяв на заметку в следующий раз не убирать руку сразу – вдруг продолжит спать, восприняв видение как дурной сон? – А ты как, плохо было? – мужчина не спешил вставать, разглядывая чужое изможденное лицо.

– Все в порядке, – начал было Мэтью, но, поймав недоверчивый взгляд, буркнул: – Ладно, хреново, очень. Давно не было настолько погано. Ты это хотел услышать?

Он поднялся и решительно пошел прочь из комнаты, в дверях добавив:

– Пойду умоюсь.

Натан только покачал головой и пошел на кухню – готовить завтрак. Немного странно было рассчитывать на двоих – остававшаяся иногда на ночь Джесс по утрам только пила чай, – но мужчина решил, что Мэтью стоит нормально питаться хотя бы время вынужденного соседства.

Мэтт же, умывшись холодной водой, взглянул на себя в зеркало и криво улыбнулся: он и так выглядел ужасно, а теперь, после практически бессонной ночи, и вовсе походил на зомби. Не то чтобы обычно его это тревожило, не дома – уж точно. Бросив еще один взгляд в зеркало и убедившись, что лучше не стало, парень неохотно пошел на кухню, где Натан гремел посудой – нужно было рассказать о своем видении и попробовать еще поспать.

– Завтракать будешь сейчас или позже? – поинтересовался Нат, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия.

Мэтью и вовсе собирался отказаться, но Натан явно рассчитывал на то, что он поест, так что стоило быть хоть немного вежливым.

– А ты?

– Я – сейчас, потом посижу еще с полчаса и спать. Чего и тебе советую.

– Тогда я с тобой, – заявил Мэтью, садясь на стул. – Тебе помочь чем-нибудь?

– Можешь тарелки-вилки-кружки чуть позже расставить, – ответил Натан. – Чаю? Кофе сейчас лучше не пить.

– Кофе вообще лучше не пить, – высказался Мэтт и, уставившись в одну точку, сказал: – Это была авария. Мотоциклист. Я и не знаю, откуда он ехал, так что едва ли ты сможешь что-то сделать.

Натан, замерев на пару секунд, негромко ответил:

– Что бы ни думал Лес, я не супергерой, машины на полном ходу останавливать не умею… Ладно, забудь, это так, мысли вслух. Я же говорил, что аварии предотвратить не в силах, так что подождем более подходящего случая.

– Как скажешь.

Мэтт вновь замолчал. В голове было пусто, он, кажется, вообще спал с открытыми глазами.

– Уже пора расставлять посуду? – вскинувшись, спросил он, видя, что Натан выключает плиту.

– Сиди уже, – отмахнулся Нат, – сам разберусь.

Он быстро накрыл на стол и уселся на свое место.

– Приятного аппетита.

– И тебе, – откликнулся Мэтт. – Ты не должен поощрять мою лень. Из нас двоих работал ты, так что мне все же стоило оторваться от стула.

Высказавшись, он принялся за еду, не глядя на хозяина квартиры и совершенно не чувствуя вкуса.

– Я работал, а ты не спал толком, – возразил Нат. – Еще уронишь мою любимую тарелку, подаренную бабушкой на десятилетие, будет весьма обидно, – Мэтт вскинул на него недоуменный взгляд и, увидев широкую улыбку, фыркнул и снова уткнулся в свою порцию.

– Какие интересные вещи здесь, однако, водятся, – с улыбкой сказал Мэтт. – Спасибо, я и правда неадекватен сейчас больше обычного.

– Да шучу я, здесь вся посуда куплена всего пару лет назад, после переезда, – Натана немного порадовало, что Мэтью уже не выглядел настолько мрачно, и он отбросил собственные невеселые мысли до лучших времен. – Ешь лучше, а то смотреть на тебя страшно.

– Я понял, что ты пошутил, – фыркнул Мэтт. – И я нормально выгляжу, – больше из упрямства выдал парень, но и правда начал есть чуть быстрее, предвкушая возможность скоро уснуть.

– Ладно-ладно, ты взрослый и самостоятельный, я понял, – Натан встал, чтобы убрать лишнюю посуду и включить чайник. – Вечером на работу, правильно?

– Да, – кивнул Мэтью, следя за его действиями, – если ничего не изменится. Но это редко бывает, у нас устоявшийся график. А ты? Во сколько на работу?

– С шести до полуночи. После заеду, компенсирую сегодняшний вечер.

Мэтт хотел отказаться, но правда была в том, что он просто снова начал бояться оставаться один на один со своими глюками, и эта ночь очень наглядно продемонстрировала, как это будет.

– Если тебе не сложно, – все же он не смог просто поблагодарить.

– Ничуть, – Нат, сдержав зевок, поставил на стол кружки с чаем и потер глаза. – Кстати, ты адрес-то запиши, вас же развозят после, правильно?

– Уже записал, – признался Мэтью. – Вчера, возвращаясь из магазина, понял, что потерялся… Так что решил, пусть лучше будет, чтобы не было повторения, – отчего-то признаваться в своих ошибках Натану было совсем не стыдно.

– Ну да, район у нас тихий, и дома как под копирку, – хмыкнул Нат. – Я вскоре после переезда после какой-то сдвоенной смены долго удивлялся, почему дверь не открывается. Оказалось, в соседний дом зашел, – он улыбнулся воспоминаниям. – А Джесс, например, каким-то образом еще ни разу ничего не перепутала.

– Чутье? – улыбнулся Мэтью. – Она о тебе так отзывалась там, на крыше, – ему эти воспоминания не причиняли неудобств, и он не подумал, что для Ната все может быть иначе. – Прости.

– Все в норме. А что еще эта находка для шпиона про меня разболтала? – улыбнулся Натан.

– Ничего, – признался Мэтт, – ну, кроме того, что лучше тебя она никого не найдет, кажется, так это прозвучало.

– Это сильно вряд ли, – рассмеялся Натан. – Я, может, и хороший старший брат, но в целом – не лучший пример для подражания. Ладно, что-то меня совсем в сон клонит. Пошли?

– Иди, – сказал Мэтт, – я посуду помою и приду, – казалось, что он должен отблагодарить Натана хотя бы этим.

Нат кивнул и направился в ванную – привести себя в порядок, а Мэтт, быстро помыв посуду, завалился на раскладушку и попытался уснуть.

Натан вернулся в комнату минут через пять, покосился на лежащего с закрытыми глазами Мэтью, вздохнул и занялся сложенным диваном.

– Хорошего отдыха, – не открывая глаз, сказал Мэтью, когда Нат перестал ворочаться.

– Хорошо, что напомнил, – Натан встал, нашел телефон и немного покопался, заводя будильник. – Вот теперь точно спать, – он улегся обратно и затих.

Плотные шторы не давали солнечному свету проникать в комнату, так что мужчинам ничего не мешало. Натан спал спокойно, расслабленно лежа на спине, а вот Мэтью крутился, то и дело вздрагивая, и непонятно было, что ему мешало. Незнакомое место? Нет, за свою жизнь он ночевал в разных условиях и на разных кроватях, так что дело не в этом. Ожидание следующего видения? Так Нат рядом, значит, все будет в относительном порядке. То, что он не один в комнате? Тоже вряд ли. Тревожные сны? Да, скорее всего, именно они. Но главное, что Мэтт все же спал, а не сидел, уставившись в одну точку в ожидании нового приступа.

Минут за пять до нужного времени заиграла негромкая мелодия, почти сразу прервавшаяся. Нат полежал с закрытыми глазами еще немного, а потом встал и подошел к Мэтью. Это странно, но его теория себя оправдала – достаточно было просто чуть дольше подержать парня за запястье, дождаться, пока ускорившееся сердцебиение вернется в норму, чтобы тот не проснулся. Еще немного посидев рядом, мужчина вернулся на диван досыпать.

Через несколько часов вновь сработал будильник, и вновь Натан не дал ему разойтись. Он по возможности тихо собрал постельное белье и чистую одежду и вышел из комнаты, аккуратно прикрыв дверь – его ждали приготовление позднего обеда и сборы на работу.

Мэтью проснулся от запаха еды и с ощущением того, что выспался. Такого не было уже давно, а еще он совершенно не представлял, сколько сейчас времени. Посмотрев на экран телефона, парень тут же подскочил, не понимая – сбились часы, или он действительно проспал приступ? Решив не мучить себя догадками, он, неохотно поднявшись на ноги, пошел на кухню.

– Сколько времени? – спросил он Натана, взъерошивая волосы и плюхаясь на стул. – У меня, кажется, часы сбились.

– Почти пять, – Нат, улыбнувшись, поставил перед ним полную тарелку. – Как самочувствие?

– Пять? – удивленно-испуганно воскликнул Мэтью, глядя на него. – Но как?! Я не помню видения…

– Даже так? – задумчиво посмотрел на него Натан и сел напротив с кружкой кофе. – Интересный эффект…

– Эффект от чего? – не понял Мэтт: на него произошедшее произвело еще большее впечатление, чем ночной кошмар. – Натан, я правда не помню… – беспомощно добавил он. – Я же не смогу тебе рассказать…

– Главное, ты выспался, – пожал плечами Нат. – Утром я убрал руку сразу после того, как видение закончилось, и ты тут же проснулся. В этот раз я решил проверить, что будет, если дождаться, пока ты успокоишься – лишние пять минут меня не обременят. Результат налицо.

– То есть ты не против… – Мэтью опустил глаза и, поправив тарелку, взялся за ложку. – Ладно, спасибо, я и правда впервые за долгое время выспался.

– Этого вполне достаточно сейчас. Мэтт, иногда люди просто делают что-то без особой выгоды для себя. Так бывает, поверь. Если тебе будет легче, считай, что видел очередного отморозка, получившего по заслугам.

– Как скажешь, – не стал спорить Мэтью, принимаясь за еду. На самом деле он вновь не знал, что сказать – Натан снова поставил все с ног на голову, будто специально. Стоило только Мэтту что-то уяснить для себя, как этот странный человек делал что-то такое, что вновь ставило его в тупик.

– Ты не опаздываешь? – нервно уточнил парень, по-прежнему чувствуя на себе чужой взгляд.

– Выгоняешь? – беззлобно подколол его Нат и посмотрел на часы. – Минут через десять.

– Нет, что ты, – начал было оправдываться Мэтью, но потом улыбнулся, осознав, что Нат пошутил. – Просто интересуюсь. Мне сегодня придется выйти раньше, отсюда добираться дольше. Кстати, что ты там говорил про соседей? – добавил он, не прекращая улыбаться. – Они не начнут косо на тебя смотреть, если из твоей квартиры выйдет накрашенный парень?

Натан внимательно на него посмотрел, прикидывая что-то, потом ответил:

– Нескольких ненакрашенных пережили, так что не особо удивятся, – и вышел из кухни, оставив Мэтта изумленно таращить глаза ему вслед. Нет, конечно, может, Натан имел в виду друзей или коллег – мало ли кому он мог предложить помощь, с его-то характером, – но едва ли это было правдой. Тяжело вздохнув, Мэтью пошел в комнату: ему определено нужно было прояснить эту ситуацию. Хотя бы для сохранения своего и так не очень здорового рассудка.

– И поэтому с тобой Джесс не разговаривала? – спросил он, опять останавливаясь в дверном проеме. – Застала с… другом, – Мэтт старался как можно нейтральней подбирать слова.

– Застала, – отозвался Нат, натягивая футболку, – в разгар процесса. Поймала челюсть и унеслась, даже дверь не закрыла, – он привычно проверил наличие телефона и ключей, осмотрелся по сторонам и подошел к Мэтту. – Выпустишь?

Мэтью сделал шаг в сторону, пропуская собеседника.

– И ее хрупкая психика это выдержала? – хмыкнул парень. Хотелось, конечно, спросить, а какие планы были у Натана на его счет, но Мэтт одернул себя: не стоило обижать первого человека, отнесшегося к нему нормально за последние несколько лет.

– Она на меня всерьез обиделась, – ответил Нат, обуваясь. – То ли за то, что образ идеального мужчины в ее глазах дал трещину – как же так, благородный принц, и без прекрасной принцессы, – то ли за то, что не сказал раньше, ведь она со мной делилась если не всем, то многим. Подулась на меня неделю и позвонила как ни в чем не бывало, напросилась на чай. С тех пор этот вопрос мы не затрагиваем, и без предупреждения она не заходит. Я пошел, или ты еще что-то хочешь спросить?

– Да нет вроде, – пожал плечами Мэтт. – Легкой смены. Дверь за тобой закрыть?

– И тебе тоже. Закрой, пожалуйста, – Натан вышел.

Мэтт только головой покачал. Его не очень смутила полученная информация – несколько цепляло и выбивало из колеи, конечно, но едва ли стоило нервничать по этому поводу. Самому Мэтью было, по сути, плевать, с кем спать, главное, чтобы партнер не лез в душу, вот этого он определенно не любил. Встряхнувшись, парень пошел на кухню: стоило убрать посуду и, как-то пережив очередной приступ, начинать собираться на работу. Вот и на кухне чисто, и раскладушка прибрана, и выбрана одежда на вечер, а до очередного витка безумия еще около получаса. Мэтт уже почти привычно устроился на подоконнике с ногами и закрыл глаза, уткнувшись лицом в колени. Думать не хотелось. На самом деле отчего-то захотелось позвонить Нату, словно разговор с ним мог помочь. Но Мэтью остановил себя: не стоило настолько привыкать, до приема у доктора оставалось совсем немного. А захочет ли Натан терпеть его рядом, если он станет бесполезен?

Натан же в это время смотрел на городские огни по дороге на первый на сегодня вызов и не думал ни о чем постороннем. Напарник тоже молчал, сосредоточенно ведя машину. Сообщение он получил в срок – адрес и несколько хаотичное описание произошедшего, создавалось впечатление, что Мэтью с трудом смог собрать слова в предложение.

– Что пишут? – несколько недовольно спросил Лестер.

– Чип и Дейл спешат на помощь, – невесело хмыкнул Нат. – Не отвлекайся.

Лес покачал головой, подавив тяжелый вздох.

– А чего так кисло? Тебя же, кажется, такая возможность вдохновляла.

– Не то чтобы вдохновляла… Всех все равно не спасешь. Плюс ко всему у меня теперь моральная дилемма – гарантированно помочь одному знакомому человеку или нескольким неизвестным, судьбу которых может решить сделанный вовремя звонок. А может и не решить, – пожал плечами Натан, по-прежнему глядя на дорогу.

– Что-то я тебе не совсем понимаю, – нахмурился Лес. – Знакомые, незнакомые, объяснишь толком?

– Давай чуть позже, когда затишье будет. Это не история на три минуты, – ответил Нат. – У нас вызов, если ты не забыл.

– С тобой забудешь, как же, – фыркнул Лестер, но спорить не стал, сосредоточившись на дороге.

Примерно тогда же Мэтью, криво улыбнувшись своему отражению в зеркале и проверив, все ли взял и не оставил ли бардака, вышел прочь.

Стоянку такси он заметил еще когда ходил по магазинам, так что теперь искать не пришлось. Вскоре он уже устроился на заднем сиденье, стараясь не обращать внимания на любопытные взгляды водителя: он, видимо, совершенно не походил на привычный для этого района типаж, плюс достаточно ярко подведенные глаза и футболка, оказавшаяся на размер меньше – это не сковывало движения, но и не позволяло скрыть худобу, которую некоторые находили достаточно привлекательной. Мэтью нервно запахнул куртку и постарался сосредоточиться на виде из окна.

Вскоре машина уже остановилась у клуба, и Мэтт, расплатившись, вышел.

– Ты сегодня рано, – раздался знакомый голос, – да еще и на такси…

– Фрэнк, – хмыкнул Мэтью, – отвянь, а?

– Что ж такого особенного случилось в этот выходной? – изогнул брови коллега. – Да и ты какой-то принаряженный, что ли…

– У меня квартира сгорела, – не стал скрывать Мэтью: все равно тот понял бы, когда пришлось бы вызвать такси на другой адрес. – Пришлось обновлять гардероб.

– Оу, – сочувствующе протянул коллега. – Нашел новое жилье или в мотеле обитаешь?

– У знакомого, – уклончиво ответил Мэтью, направляясь к служебному входу, – так что пока все нормально.

– Понятно, – немного разочарованно отозвался Фрэнк и пошел следом.

В клубе уже были другие работники, так что продолжать разговор они не стали, да и сказать больше было нечего. Скинув куртку, Мэтью вышел в зал: стоило подготовиться к открытию. Вечер потек своим чередом, только сегодня Мэтт ловил в свою сторону больше жадных взглядов, чем обычно, что почему-то сильно раздражало. Парень не понимал сам себя: ведь обычно он довольно спокойно относился к подобной стороне своей работы, а тут…

А на другом конце города в служебной машине пили кофе Натан и Лестер, и Нат рассказывал, что изменилось в его жизни за последнюю неделю – начиная от первой встречи с Мэтью и заканчивая их совместным проживанием и его причинами. Лес уже не первый год был его напарником и зарекомендовал себя как достаточно разумный человек, могущий дать совет в сложной ситуации.

– Понимаешь, Лес, новое видение приходит почти сразу после исполнения предыдущего, и мне больше хочется помочь Мэтту легче его пережить, чем думать о тех несчастных, потому что мне это ничего не стоит, а ему эта тишина, так необходимая уже кучу лет, гораздо нужнее.

– А что он сам говорит? – спросил Лестер, отпив кофе. – Что он выберет – чужую жизнь или помощь для себя самого? Возможно, нужно просто обсудить это с ним.

– Сложный вопрос. Сегодня он так искренне удивился и обрадовался, что ему удалось выспаться впервые за долгое время, и в то же время расстроился, что не смог рассказать, что видел – обещал же сообщать обо всем в обмен на тишину и, собственно, только поэтому согласился тогда принять мою помощь. Я не знаю. И не знаю, как подвести к этому разговор. Ты его правильно приблудным котом окрестил – так же ершится и не верит, что его могут просто погладить, а не пнуть.

– Я не знаю, что тебе сказать, – Лес с сочувствием посмотрел на собеседника. – Но как-то же вы умудрились договориться до того, что есть сейчас? А значит, не все потеряно. Не торопись, с такими людьми вообще трудно. У него есть друзья? Кто-то, с кем о нем можно поговорить?

– С таким диагнозом много друзей не заведешь, – невесело рассмеялся Натан. – Был я у него на работе, он даже от коллег умудряется дистанцироваться. И после пожара у него даже мысли не возникло попроситься к кому-то на постой – сразу про какую-нибудь ночлежку подумал. Так что ответ – нет, поговорить не с кем.

– Ну, тогда на тебя вся надежда, – улыбнулся Лестер. – Попробуй с ним подружиться, посмотрим, получится ли у тебя приручить бродячего кота.

Он хотел сказать что-то еще, но ожила рация.

– Просто не торопись, и все получится, – все же добавил Лес и отрулил от обочины.

– Спасибо на добром слове, – на самом деле этот разговор ощутимо помог Натану окончательно уложить в голове происходящее, и ему стало чуть легче.

Мэтью же успел накрутить себя до такого состояния, что когда Фрэнк потянулся к бутылке мимо него, парень отшатнулся, чуть не опрокинув стойку со стаканами.

– Эй, – удивился Фрэнк, – ты чего?

Мэтт только головой покачал и вернулся к работе.

– Выпьешь? – не отстал коллега. Наверное, он и правда хотел помочь, но Мэтью только через силу улыбнулся, отказываясь.

Уже наступила полночь, а значит, если у Натана не будет очередной сдвоенной смены, он приедет – обещал же. Мэтт изо всех сил старался держать себя в руках, но получалось откровенно плохо.

Еще через полчаса он, вручив очередной коктейль, поднял глаза и с облегчением заметил идущего к стойке Ната, аккуратно огибающего не совсем трезвых посетителей.

Улыбнувшись в ответ на вопросительный взгляд, Мэтт, перекрикивая музыку, спросил:

– Тебе опять минералки? Или что-нибудь алкогольное?

Один из клиентов попробовал высказаться по поводу наглецов, лезущих без очереди, но его тут же перехватил Фрэнк.

«Будешь должен», – эту фразу они так часто говорили друг другу, что уже умели читать ее по губам.

– Минералки, – ответил Натан, устраиваясь на высоком стуле и на всякий случай опираясь на стойку обеими руками, чтобы Мэтью было удобнее, когда придет время очередного «глюка».

– У меня перерыв через пятнадцать минут, – заметив его маневр, сказал Мэтт, налив воду, подал ее знакомому и сосредоточился на следующем жаждущим выпивки человеке.

Нат кивнул, убрав одну руку, и, неторопливо потягивая холодную минералку, задумчиво на него посмотрел. Мэтью, как ни странно, шли подведенные черным глаза, возможно, потому, что подчеркивался красивый разрез, и в неверном свете клуба они казались какими-то демоническими – Натан даже сам себе удивился, когда ему в голову пришло подобное сравнение. А вот футболка в обтяжку вызывала только одно желание – откормить хотя бы немного, чтобы ребра не так просвечивали. Хотя, судя по реакции посетителей, многим такой вид нравился. Нат вздохнул, понимая, что мысли ушли куда-то не туда, и достал мобильник – пятнадцать минут почти прошло. Словно прочитав его мысли, Мэтью привлек внимание Фрэнка и, показав ему на часы, вышел из-за стойки. Легко отделавшись от совершенно пьяной девчонки, Мэтт оглянулся и, убедившись, что Натан идет следом, направился к двери в переулок.

– Тяжело было вечером? – негромко спросил Нат, дождавшись, пока Мэтью остановится.

Мэтт прислонился к стене, чуть ежась от ночной прохлады, и неохотно признался:

– Да. Но я справлюсь, правда, – заверил он Натана. – Ты даешь мне отдохнуть от всех этих видений хоть иногда, а это гораздо больше, чем я могу просить. А как твоя смена?

– Относительно спокойно, даже странно, – Нат снял куртку и протянул ее парню. – Накинь. Со мной за это время ничего не случится, а ты вполне можешь заболеть, в клубе жарко.

Мэтью посмотрел на него, потом на протянутую вещь, немного замешкался, но все же взял. Здесь и правда было зябко, а болеть Мэтт не любил.

– Хорошо, что смена прошла легко, – отводя взгляд, сказал он, – значит, мне не будет стремно, что тебе после работы пришлось еще и ко мне тащиться. Время, – неловко добавил он и, сделав шаг вперед, запнулся, потеряв равновесие. Так уж вышло, что вместо легкого прикосновения Натану пришлось практически ловить Мэтью и прижимать его к себе, не давая упасть. Где-то в стороне послышался непонятный звук. Нат рефлекторно повернул голову, продолжая обнимать немного напрягшегося парня, и увидел девушку в форме официантки, явно поперхнувшуюся сигаретным дымом от открывшейся перед ней картины.

– Какие-то проблемы? – мрачновато поинтересовался Натан.

– Нет-нет, все в порядке, – замотала головой та, поспешно туша окурок и почти бегом уходя обратно в клуб.

Мэтт толком и не понял, что случилось, но как только перед глазами перестали мелькать картинки, он отшатнулся, стараясь скрыть смущение.

– Прости, – буркнул он, пряча взгляд.

– Все нормально, – покачал головой Нат. – Несладко же тебе пришлось, раз даже ноги не держат.

– Да нет, просто споткнулся, все в порядке, – заспорил Мэтт. – Мне возвращаться пора, ты домой или еще посидишь?

– Только если ты мне сделаешь что-нибудь с минимальным содержанием алкоголя, но не розового цвета, – улыбнулся Натан.

– Легко, – пообещал Мэтью и, на ходу снимая куртку, пошел обратно в клуб. – Я тебе во время следующего перерыва либо расскажу, что видел, либо сообщение напишу, если ты уже уйдешь, – пообещал он, возвращая вещь владельцу.

– А когда у тебя этот перерыв? – поинтересовался Нат, забирая ветровку, но не спеша ее надевать. – Если через пару часов, то, может, и дождусь.

– Как раз через пару часов и будет, – ответил Мэтт. – А теперь мне правда пора, – словно извиняясь, добавил он и быстрым шагом пошел за стойку, по пути стараясь избежать случайных прикосновений.

Нат проследил за ним взглядом и прошел к тому же стулу – поближе к рабочему месту парня. Смена действительно была не очень тяжелой, так что вполне можно было позволить себе немного посидеть тут. Обещанный коктейль он получил почти сразу, но потом Мэтью закрутился, улыбаясь людям, но явно пытаясь держаться как можно дальше.

С перерыва вернулся напарник Мэтта и, приобняв того за плечи, что-то сказал. Парень, как раз державший в руках бокал, умудрился его выронить и разбить вдребезги, но словно этого и не заметил, скинул чужую руку и что-то очень резко ответил – за музыкой его слов разобрать не удалось, но это явно было нечто малоцензурное. Натан только головой покачал, допив содержимое своего стакана. Сидеть в клубе резко расхотелось, но обещания нужно выполнять, поэтому он просто дождался, пока взвинченный Мэтт обратит на него внимание и попросил повторить заказ.

Смешивая коктейль для Натана, Мэтью вспоминал слова Фрэнка и хмурился. Нет, на самом деле коллега всего лишь высказался на тему того, что не такой уж Мэтт недотрога, раз позволяет себе обниматься с приблудными красавчиками, но парня это с чего-то так дернуло, что он послал Фрэнка куда подальше, но так как Натан в случившемся был совершенно не виноват, парень, ставя перед ним стакан, постарался улыбнуться.

– Еще минут десять, ладно? – попросил он: Нат казался усталым, что и неудивительно.

– Хорошо, – выдавил тот ответную улыбку.

– Ты можешь не ждать, устал же, я напишу, – по-своему понял его плохое настроение Мэтт.

– Я обещал, – отрицательно покачал головой мужчина.

Мэтью закатил глаза, но не стал настаивать.

Вскоре Мэтт резко сказал Фрэнку, что уходит, и, кивнув как раз допившему Натану, пошел прочь. Дождавшись Ната в переулке, Мэтью негромко заговорил:

– Девушка в парке, на пробежке. Глупо, на самом деле – запрыгнет на парапет, чтобы не намочить кроссовки в луже, и оступится, слетит под откос.

Натан помрачнел, вспомнив недавний разговор с напарником.

– Накаркал… Ладно, не бери в голову. Возвращайся, а то совсем похолодало, – он махнул рукой на прощание и направился к выходу из переулка.

Мэтью непонимающе посмотрел ему вслед и, пожав плечами, вернулся к работе: нужно было выдержать еще не так уж и много, а потом отсыпаться и просто отдыхать от чужих взглядов, которые казались слишком весомыми и словно липкими.

– Мэтт, – начал было Фрэнк, когда он вернулся за стойку, было видно, что коллеге неловко, но слушать его не хотелось, даже если это значило потерять последние более-менее дружеские отношения.

– Я не хочу ничего слышать, – резко сказал парень и занялся своим делом.

Натан, вернувшись домой, не зажигая свет, уселся за кухонный стол и уставился в окно. Мысли бродили по кругу. Пойти утром в тот парк и попробовать найти девушку-бегунью? Может получиться. Но не факт, что там только одна такая лужа, и не обязательно он успеет ее поймать до падения. Остаться дома и дождаться Мэтта с работы, помочь ему пережить регулярный кошмар с гарантированным результатом? Мужчина вздохнул, вспомнил совет Лестера спросить у самого Мэтью и набрал сообщение. Ответа долго не было, и Нат устало прикрыл глаза, чтобы почти сразу уснуть прямо за столом.

Смешно, но у Мэтта просто села батарейка. Обычно он всегда ставил телефон на зарядку перед работой, но сейчас, у Натана, розетка находилась слишком далеко от раскладушки, так что копаться в подключенном к сети телефоне не выходило. Да и, если честно, он просто забыл об этом. Так что парень никакого сообщения не получал, он со спокойной душой сел в такси и, стараясь не уснуть, следил за дорогой, надеясь как можно быстрее оказаться в тишине. Эта смена – слишком пристальные взгляды клиентов, предположение коллег, стычка с Фрэнком – так сильно вымотала.

– Эй, парень! – раздался голос таксиста. – Приехали.

Мэтью кивнул и, поблагодарив, вышел прочь.

При входе в дом он умудрился чувствительно впечататься плечом в косяк и до нужной двери добрался уже совершенно без сил, но все же стараясь не шуметь. Конечно, Натан, скорее всего, сейчас в парке, но всегда оставался шанс, что тот спит, и будить его не хотелось.

Хотелось пить, так что первым делом Мэтт потащился на кухню и крайне удивился, увидев парамедика, спящего сидя за столом.

– Натан? – позвал он.

Тот вздрогнул и поднял голову, недоуменно посмотрев на парня.

– Мэтт? Уже утро? – Нат потер глаза, пытаясь осознать, где он и что происходит.

– Скоро семь, – ответил Мэтью. – Тебе все же не стоило сидеть в клубе, не после работы. Чаю налить? Или пойдешь ляжешь нормально?

– Налей, – вздохнул Натан, окончательно примиряясь с мыслью остаться сегодня дома. – Все равно ложиться еще рано, тебе нужно помочь. И мне действительно не стоило задерживаться, в следующий раз буду иметь в виду.

– Ну, зато ты теперь знаешь, что я умею смешивать неплохие коктейли, – улыбнулся Мэтью и включил чайник. – Во всяком случае, я очень надеюсь, что тебе понравилось. Подожди минутку, нужно телефон на зарядку поставить.

Он вернулся как раз к тому моменту, как закипел чайник, и продолжил говорить:

– Хотя едва ли даже лучший напиток стоил того, чтобы сидеть среди грохота музыки и толпы пьяных идиотов, – он ощутимо вздрогнул, вновь вспоминая чужие взгляды. – Тебе в чай столько же сахара, как и в кофе?

– Да, пожалуйста, – Натан, снова закрывший глаза, обратил внимание на фразу про разряженный мобильник, но решил, что так тому и быть. – И ты прав, коктейль был неплох, – мужчина едва заметно улыбнулся.

– Значит, оценил, – Мэтью и правда было приятно, – круто. Твой чай, – он поставил чашку перед собеседником. – Слушай, время еще позволяет, я ополоснусь пока, хорошо? И сниму эту тряпку, – он оттянул ворот футболки, – бесит уже.

– Да, конечно, – Нат наконец-то открыл глаза и прямо посмотрел на собеседника. – И зачем купил только?

– Промахнулся с размером, – признался Мэтью, – так что сам дурак. Все, я ушел. Пей чай.

Он и правда не стал задерживаться, взял чистые вещи и скрылся в ванной.

Натан только хмыкнул, отпивая из кружки. Он помнил о том, что Мэтт не любит чужие прикосновения, и справедливо предположил, что и чужое внимание ему не по вкусу, так что поведение парня вполне вписывалось в некоторые рамки. Что ж, еще не все потеряно, раз с ним Мэтью по крайней мере уже нормально разговаривает.

Вернулся парень буквально за минуту до видения. С волос капала вода, а подводка скорее размазалась, чем смылась, но он не казался смешным, а вот потерянным и чуть испуганным – да. Он неловко улыбнулся и осторожно коснулся плеча Натана, закрывая глаза. Нат покосился на парня и прикрыл его пальцы рукой – чтобы не соскользнули, как он сам себя уверил.

– Спасибо, – со спокойной улыбкой сказал Мэтью чуть позже, разрывая прикосновение и отступая чуть назад. Он не любил такие видения больше других, и если бы пришлось увидеть полностью, наверное, не смог прийти в себе несколько дней. – Ребенок, выбежал перед машиной, – коротко отчитался он, подробно описав место.

– Понятно, – нахмурился Натан. – У меня дежурство с полудня, но, думаю, Лес не откажется помочь. Я пойду лягу, – он тяжело поднялся и направился в комнату.

Мэтт, не особо задумываясь о том, что делает, ополоснул кружку и пошел следом за Натаном. Тот уже устроился на диване, но еще не спал.

– Сладких снов, – с улыбкой пожелал Мэтью, занимая свое место.

– И тебе, – отозвался Нат, проваливаясь в сон.

Мэтт же не смог вспомнить, заведен ли будильник, так что пришлось вставать и тащиться к телефону, еще и ждать, пока тот загрузится.

Немного удивившись полученному сообщению, парень быстро просмотрел текст и изумленно взглянул на спящего Натана, не понимая, как тот вообще мог о подобном спрашивать? Разве для него чужие жизни не на первом месте? Впрочем, он не решился будить и без того усталого мужчину и, вернувшись на свое место, чуть покрутившись, уснул.

Нат поднялся через пару часов, уже привычно отключив будильник, не давая ему разойтись. Отдохнул он явно недостаточно, но после этой смены были свободные сутки, так что мужчина встряхнулся и пошел в душ, а потом на кухню – готовить обед.

Вот, наконец, и пора выходить. Натан сочувствующе посмотрел на спокойно спящего парня, понимая, что это ненадолго, но делать нечего, работу никто не отменял, как и героя предыдущего видения. Нат вышел из квартиры, аккуратно прикрыв дверь и стараясь не звенеть ключами.

Из сна вырвало резко – вместе с первым ударом, который получила жертва, и не отпускало до тех пор, пока не затих последний крик. Мэтт до крови прокусил ладонь, в которую вцепился, чтобы сдержать уже свой собственный крик. Все тело ломило от чужой боли, и ему даже не удалось встать с первого раза, чтобы добраться до телефона. В сообщении были сплошные ошибки – Мэтью просто не мог попасть по клавишам. Отложив трубку, парень постарался отдышаться, ругая нового доктора, который заставил его так надолго остаться без лекарств. Осталось пережить всего четыре с половиной дня. Мэтт вдруг остро пожалел, что Натана в этот момент не было рядом, и сам удивился своим мыслям – всего-то несколько дней периодической тишины, и ему этого уже не хватало. К хорошему быстро привыкаешь… Парень криво улыбнулся своим мыслям и вспомнил вчерашнее сообщение: вдруг малодушно захотелось написать, что он выбирает себя. Но у него будут таблетки, и все будет легче, а у всех этих людей нет шансов. Хотя, с другой стороны, Нат сегодняшним утром не выглядел таким уж расстроенным, что был вынужден остаться дома… Странно все это. Мэтью полежал еще немного, окончательно приходя в себя, и направился на кухню – хотя бы воды выпить.

Там его ждало некоторое потрясение – на плите стояли уже знакомая кастрюля и сковорода под крышкой, которых с утра точно не было. Мэтью стало неловко: мало того, что Нат из-за него не выспался, так еще и еду приготовил. Нет, конечно, может, он привык готовить для себя, хотя едва ли… Но, несмотря на некоторые угрызения совести, пахло довольно вкусно, да и утром Мэтт ничего не ел, так что, вздохнув, парень достал тарелку. Быстро перекусив и помыв посуду, он завалился обратно, почти сразу проваливаясь в тяжелый сон, в котором его без конца тревожили обрывки видений.

Натан тем временем, с трудом отделавшись от многословной благодарности упустившей из поля зрения ребенка матери, вернулся в машину к напарнику.

– Твое счастье, что вызова не было, – буркнул Лестер. – Хотя мальца и правда было бы жаль.

– Я же говорил, что в ущерб основным обязанностям действовать не буду, хотя и хочется иногда.

– Ладно, уговорил, – хмыкнул Лес. – Как успехи с приручением?

– По крайней мере уже не огрызается, – усмехнулся Нат, – а это весьма заметный прогресс.

– Ну да, очень заметный, если верить твоим рассказам, вообще достижение, – улыбнулся Лестер. – Какие планы дальше? Заставишь есть с рук и мурлыкать?

Натан рассмеялся:

– Не знаю, как насчет с рук, но обед я перед уходом оставил, вечером увижу, оценил ли. А под мурлыканьем ты что подразумеваешь?

– Ну, не знаю, – хмыкнул Лес, – это уже не ко мне вопрос. Я как-то больше по представительницам прекрасного пола.

– Посмотрим, – пожал плечами Нат, – я как-то редко встречался с кем-то дольше пары раз – всегда что-то мешало.

– Ну, раз ты столько сил на него тратишь, значит, не все так просто, – Лестер посерьезнел и уже собирался еще что-то добавить, когда заработала рация. – Впрочем, твою личную жизнь мы позже обсудим.

– Было бы что обсуждать, – фыркнул Натан. – Молчу-молчу, не мешаю…

Но за эту смену у них так и не вышло больше толком поговорить. Люди как с ума посходили, хорошо хоть ничего особо критичного не произошло.

А вечером Нат, виновато улыбнувшись, не стал задерживаться дольше обычного – приближалось время очередного видения, нужно было успеть вернуться домой. Лестер понимающе кивнул и пошел к коллегам – узнавать последние новости.

Мэтью нашелся на кухне на неизменном подоконнике с чашкой чая, ощутимо подавленный. Натану очень хотелось сказать что-нибудь ободряющее, но он понимал, что слова никак не помогут, поэтому просто молча налил чаю и себе и сел за стол.

– Спасибо за обед, – тяжело вздохнув, сказал Мэтью. – Ты дома, а что с той девушкой? – он еще слишком хорошо помнил, как это было, тело все еще ломило от несуществующих травм. – Ты спрашивал, что я выберу… – повернувшись к Натану, добавил он. – Я выберу ее. Потому что не хочу, чтобы с ней все это случилось.

– Мне в жизни хватило одного неадеквата с ножом, – поморщился Нат, вспомнив тот случай, и машинально потер старый шрам. – Я уже позвонил в службу спасения, представился бдительным прохожим, сказал, что слышал женский крик. Должны успеть, – он немного помолчал. – Мэтт, я же сказал, что я не всемогущ, есть другие люди, нужно только указать им направление.

– Мне неважно, как ты это сделал, – покачал головой парень. – Позвонил? Пусть. Так даже лучше, безопасней. Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал, пытаясь кого-то спасти. Это было бы совершенно ни к чему, – он какое-то время сидел, глядя в одну точку, а потом, с трудом улыбнувшись, спросил: – Как день-то прошел?

– Вот и договорились… День дурной, но, к счастью, все живы и относительно здоровы. У меня сутки отдых, так что продержаться тебе нужно будет только ночью – извини уж, в клуб не поеду, нужно отоспаться.

– Все в порядке, – заверил его Мэтью. – Отдыхай, тебе это явно не помешает, я разберусь.

Парень прикрыл глаза: создавалось впечатление, что он никак не может проснуться и собрать себя в кучу. Натан посмотрел на часы, убедившись, что еще минут пять у них есть, и вернулся к своему чаю, краем глаза наблюдая за Мэттом, который, казалось, впал в какое-то забытье. Вот и нужное время почти подошло, а парень так и сидел без движения. Нат, поняв, что ждать дальше нельзя, сам подошел к нему и аккуратно положил руку на чужое плечо, чуть сжав пальцы.

– Я привык, – грустно хмыкнул Мэтью спустя какое-то время после того, как видение схлынуло, – к тому, что тихо. Что я буду делать, когда ты наиграешься? Что если лекарства не помогут?

– Что значит – наиграюсь? – переспросил Натан. – Ты считаешь, мне настолько нечего делать – обещать помощь и отказываться от своих слов через неделю-другую? К тому же тихо далеко не всегда.

– Так всегда бывает, – Мэтью повел плечом, скидывая чужую руку, – людям надоедают чужие проблемы, – он словно чуть ожил и, повернувшись к Натану, посмотрел ему в глаза. – Может, ты и другой. Скорее всего, так и есть. Но я-то такой, как все. Тот человек из видения, он умрет, потому что так будет лучше, потому что его проблемы тоже уже некому решать. И он попытается сделать собственный выбор.

Нат вздохнул, отходя.

– Хорошо. Пожелания есть? – он открыл холодильник, прикидывая, что можно приготовить на скорую руку. – Вариант, что ты останешься голодным, не рассматривается.

– Я всеядный, – пожал плечами Мэтью. Парень понимал, что только что наговорил Нату достаточно неоднозначных вещей, но тот словно задался целью доказать, насколько сказанное бредово. – Ты же вроде спать собирался? – уточнил он, неохотно покидая подоконник. И, наткнувшись на упрямый взгляд, добавил: – Я могу хотя бы помочь?

– Ночью отосплюсь, как нормальный человек, – отозвался Натан. – Помочь можешь – помыть и порезать, – он выложил в мойку овощи для салата и занялся мясом.

– И правда, не стоит допускать меня до плиты, а то еще пожар устрою, – хмыкнул Мэтью, послушно начиная выполнять задание. Повисла неприятная тишина, которую так и хотелось нарушить, но парень совершенно не знал, о чем говорить. Впрочем…

– Ты сказал, что у тебя выходной, чем займешься?

– Хороший вопрос… Джесс не звонила, значит, планов на меня у нее нет, – Нат улыбнулся краем рта. – Наверное, уберусь и пойду погуляю. Во-первых, давно не был в местном парке, а там довольно приятно, а во-вторых, тебе нужно поспать перед сменой, никто не помешает, – мужчина сноровисто возился у плиты, опровергая предположение Мэтта о том, что сам редко готовит.

– День на относительно свежем воздухе, – едва ли Мэтью мог представить себя делающим что-то подобное, но Натан здорово бы смотрелся среди зелени и неторопливо прогуливающихся людей, хотя природу парень любил, особенно отдаленные места, где можно было просто посидеть в одиночестве. – Здорово. Дай тарелку под это, – попросил он, указывая на вымытые и почищенные овощи.

– Держи, – Нат передал ему глубокую миску. – На самом деле это не совсем привычный взгляду парк, он зарос до безобразия, там даже нормальных дорожек нет, только узкие тропинки. Нет, в нем можно встретить людей, но исключительно местных пенсионеров и таких же идиотов, как я, отдыхающих от бурного ритма современной жизни, – Натан негромко рассмеялся. – Дети там почти не гуляют, парочки тоже. Тебе, думаю, понравится.

– Ты прав, – кивнул Мэтью и, бросив на собеседника короткий взгляд, добавил: – Покажешь при случае?

– Конечно, как выходные совпадут, чтобы времени было побольше, – кивнул Натан. – Я почти закончил, а ты как?

– Осталось только заправить, – ответил Мэтт, скидывая последнюю порцию овощей с разделочной доски. – Сделаешь?

Натан не стал спорить, и вскоре мужчины уже сидели за столом. Мэтью ел без особого аппетита – кажется, его организм просто отвык, что его кормят больше одного раза в день.

– Веселее, – хмыкнул Нат, смотря на то, как парень выбирает кусочки по какому-то одному ему ведомому принципу. – Неужели совсем несъедобно?

– Нет, что ты, – заверил его Мэтт, – вкусно, очень. Просто я, кажется, все не могу проснуться.

– Мда. Кофе ты не пьешь, и спать ложиться уже нет времени. Как обычно справляешься с таким состоянием? – выжидательно посмотрел на него Натан.

– Никак, – признался Мэтью. – На самом деле я обычно такой и есть, от таблеток клонит в сон и ничего толком не хочется. Мне в любом случае уже пора. Пока доберусь, более-менее приду в себя.

Он неохотно поднялся и начал убирать со стола, решив хоть этим отблагодарить Ната за заботу.

– И, пожалуй, еще холодный душ, – после короткой паузы добавил он. – Как раз хватит на него времени, кстати.

– Ты же больше недели не пьешь лекарства, как я понял, – удивился Натан. – До сих пор остаточные явления?

– Нет, – покачал головой Мэтт, – это другое, – он внимательно посмотрел на Ната, словно решая, стоит ли говорить, но потом со вздохом признался: – Я просто до сих пор не могу избавиться от ощущения, что все из того глюка произошло со мной, а это не способствует ясности рассудка, – высказавшись, он нервно улыбнулся и вышел из кухни – времени и правда оставалось немного, и стоило поторопиться. А значит, в душ и на работу.

Натан же остался сидеть за столом, глядя в понемногу темнеющее небо за окном. Стоило признать, что полноценно помочь Мэтью он по-прежнему не в состоянии. Мужчина встряхнулся, понимая, что от него ничего не зависит, заварил себе свежего чаю и стал ждать, пока сосед соберется.

Когда Мэтью вернулся на кухню, он выглядел гораздо живее. Влажные волосы немного вились, а остатки вчерашней косметики окончательно смылись. Сегодня он решил не рисковать и надел свободную рубашку в комплект к черным джинсам.

– Я пошел, – с улыбкой сообщил он, прикасаясь к плечу Натана, чтобы привлечь внимание. – Прости за этот вечер, кажется, я порядком подпортил тебе настроение.

– Все в порядке, – тот вынырнул из своих мыслей и искренне улыбнулся такому банальному внешнему виду парня. – Несложной смены тебе.

– Надеюсь, так и будет, – Мэтт кивнул своим мыслям и пошел к выходу, чтобы крикнуть от двери: – Легких снов.

– До завтра, – отозвался Нат.

Дверь закрылась, и наступила тишина. Натан не спеша допил чай, ушел в комнату, полистал новостную ленту, с мрачным удовлетворением отметив свежую заметку о задержанном придурке с ножом – по-видимому, том самом, из прошлого видения Мэтта, – принял душ и рухнул на диван, не ставя никаких будильников.

Добравшись до работы, Мэтью едва перекинулся парой фраз с коллегами, даже вездесущий Фрэнк больше не лез – бросал короткие, непонятные взгляды, но молчал, не пытаясь завести разговор. На самом деле Мэтта это устраивало, а чтобы отвлечься от мыслей, которые сводились к тщетной попытке понять Натана, хватало и клиентов.

И снова будильник, и темный угол подсобки, в котором можно сидеть, уткнувшись лицом в колени, и пытаться выровнять дыхание.

В итоге, сдавшись, Мэтью набрал номер, вслушиваясь в гудки.

– Мэтт? Что-то случилось? – голос сонный, но встревоженный.

– Нет, я просто… – парень прервался. – На самом деле, это так нелепо. Прости, что разбудил…

Но, несмотря на свои слова, он не торопился сбрасывать вызов.

– Рассказывай уже, – вздохнул собеседник. – Может, полегчает.

– Думаешь? – недоверчиво спросил Мэтт, но потом, глубоко вздохнув, заговорил: – Это всего лишь грустно, не страшно, и я даже не знаю, стоит ли вмешиваться. Что бы ты сделал, если бы понял, что тот, кого ты любишь, мертв? Захотел бы уйти следом?

В трубке повисло молчание.

– Не знаю, если честно. Я бы все-таки попробовал собрать себя в кучку и попытался жить дальше, найдя какой-нибудь другой смысл существования, – наконец ответил Натан. – Но, как показывает практика, есть люди, которые другого выхода не видят. Спасешь сейчас – он или она повторит попытку через некоторое время.

– Оставить как есть? – тихо спросил Мэтью. – Наверное, ты прав. Спасибо. Мне пора. Еще раз прости, что разбудил.

– Не за что, – тихо отозвался Нат. – Удачно доработать, – послышались короткие гудки.

Мэтью, грустно улыбнувшись, поднялся и вернулся на рабочее место, где закрутился в веренице привычных дел до утра.

Домой – странно, он уже считает эту квартиру своим домом? – парень вернулся примерно за полчаса до следующего видения. Открыв входную дверь, Мэтт прислушался – тишина, значит, Нат еще спит. И правда, мужчина обнаружился на диване, Мэтью замер, разглядывая его в неверном свете утра, пробивающемся через щель между шторами. Не было похоже, что этой ночью мужчина хорошо отдохнул, и будить его казалось кощунством. Мэтту же стоило для начала принять душ – казалось, что он насквозь пропах алкоголем. Каким-то чудом ему удалось взять чистые вещи, ничего про это не уронив и почти не шумя.

Приведя себя в порядок, парень закинул шмотки в машинку, правда, не включая ее, и вернулся в комнату. За время его отсутствия ничего не изменилось, поэтому Мэтью аккуратно присел на край дивана, чтобы легко можно было коснуться Ната, и стал ждать. Клонило в сон, и Мэтт с трудом удержался от того, чтобы прилечь рядом, зная, что в таком случае обязательно вырубится, а это было бы совсем не к месту.

Видение мелькнуло по краю сознания, оставив только легкую ноту сожаления. Еще раз посмотрев на спящего Натана, парень благодарно улыбнулся и переполз на раскладушку, чтобы уснуть, даже толком не укрывшись.

Натан проснулся через пару часов. Состояние было вполне удовлетворительным, несмотря на ночной звонок, уснуть после которого удалось не сразу. Мужчина прибрал диван, неодобрительно покачал головой, глядя на Мэтта, накрыл его одеялом и тихо вышел из комнаты. Душ, завтрак, мелкая уборка – чтобы сильно не шуметь, – вылазка в магазин. На обратном пути позвонила Джесс, но, узнав, что смены брата немного перекроили и вечером он занят, от идеи зайти в гости отказалась.

Нат вернулся около полудня, разобрал покупки и занялся обедом, не забывая поглядывать на часы, чтобы не пропустить нужное время. Впрочем, он мог не волноваться, на этот раз Мэтью проснулся сам – организм, которому сегодня не досталось ничего на завтрак, требовал хотя бы воды, в поисках которой парень и направился на кухню, при этом с трудом осознавая себя в пространстве и толком не открывая глаз. На Натана он просто наткнулся, не успев отрулить в сторону.

– Прости, – буркнул Мэтт, все же пытаясь хоть немного прийти в себя. Он уже собрался добраться все же до кувшина с водой, когда на него обрушилась вереница картинок, так что вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, он только сильнее вцепился в Натана, совершенно не отдавая себе отчет в том, как это смотрится со стороны. Нат спокойно дождался, пока парня отпустит, придержав его на всякий случай за плечи, чтобы не упал, и поинтересовался:

– Ты совсем встал? Обед почти готов.

– Я просто попить хотел, – ответил Мэтт, отстраняясь, – и еще завалиться. Такое ощущение, что вообще не спал.

– Хорошо, – пожал плечами Натан. – Есть вода, молоко и сок, что предпочитаешь?

– Просто воду, – ответил Мэтью. – Не парься, я сам налью.

И правда, что сложного в том, чтобы налить воды? Тем более, теперь Мэтт точно знал, где стояли стаканы.

Нат вернулся к плите.

– До скольки планируешь досыпать? Я пойду проветрюсь через час-полтора, – сообщил он, помешивая что-то в кастрюле.

– До победного, – ответил Мэтью, наконец добираясь до кувшина.

– Учту, – хмыкнул Натан. – Тяжелая смена?

– Да нет, – пожал плечами Мэтью, – ну, может, немного. Я Фрэнка игнорирую, а значит, приходится обходиться без его помощи, – признался он и пояснил: – У нас так принято, мы помогаем друг другу, как тогда, перехватываем тех клиентов, что начинают возмущаться, и все такое… Короче, придется, наверное, просить прощения сегодня.

– Это с ним ты повздорил в тот раз, когда я в клуб заходил? – припомнил Нат. – А почему ты должен извиняться, ведь это тебе сказали что-то малоприятное?

– Да, с ним, – кивнул Мэтью, – потому что послал его, когда он пытался извиниться, так что теперь моя очередь. Да и на самом деле он тогда не сказал ничего обидного, просто я был на нервах, вот и сорвался.

– Понятно, – Натан выключил плиту, услышав жалобное бурчание со стороны Мэтта, усмехнулся и достал две тарелки. – Давай-ка завязывай с питанием один раз в сутки, по крайней мере не под этой крышей. Поешь и уснешь быстрее, как в детской загадке.

– В какой? – с любопытством уточнил Мэтью, садясь за стол – спорить было бы глупо.

– Почему после сытного обеда спать хочется? Потому что кожа на животе натягивается, и глаза закрываются, – улыбнулся Нат. – А вообще, я вполне серьезно, нельзя же так издеваться над собственным организмом.

– Это в тебе медик говорит? – фыркнул Мэтт.

– Не только, еще это банальное человеческое участие, – парировал Натан, усаживаясь напротив. – Приятного аппетита.

– И тебе, – Мэтью неловко улыбнулся и принялся за еду.

Нат оказался прав – приятная тяжесть в желудке окончательно настроила на миролюбивый лад, и Мэтт, уже привычно помыв посуду, снова ушел в комнату досыпать, оставив Натана на кухне с чашкой кофе.

Мэтью спокойно уснул, а для Натана остаток дня прошел в обычных хлопотах, ну и под вечер он все же выбрался в парк. Уже сидя на траве под одним из деревьев, он получил сообщение – парень, видимо, решил поделиться тем, что увидел днем. Странно, но Нат уже не ждал рассказа, на самом деле он был бы рад, если бы Мэтт забыл то, что увидел, не принимал чужие беды близко к сердцу. Пробежав глазами строки, мужчина вздохнул: он знал, что смерть находит людей во многих местах, но это знание давала работа, а Мэтью… Каково было видеть все это обычному человеку, который никогда не стремился к подобному? Оборвав себя, мужчина поднялся на ноги: пора возвращаться домой, а еще, пожалуй, сделать пару звонков.

Мэтт обнаружился в комнате, он сидел на одном из стульев недалеко от розетки и копался в заряжавшемся телефоне.

– Наконец-то, – хмыкнул Натан. – А то или раскладушка, или подоконник.

– На подоконнике удобно, – повел плечом Мэтью. – Знаешь, всегда пытался найти место с широким подоконником, но как-то не выходило, – он отложил телефон в сторону. – Как провел день?

– Как и планировал, – Натан прошел к шкафу за чистой одеждой. – В парке сегодня на диво тихо было, никого не встретил. А ты как, выспался все-таки?

– Вроде того, – ответил парень и зевнул, опровергая свои слова. – Нет, я правда почти выспался, – поспешно заговорил он, видя недоверие во взгляде Натана, – просто еще толком не шевелился. И вообще, я и так только и делаю, что сплю. Этакая бесполезная домашняя зверюшка.

– Не бывает бесполезных домашних зверюшек, – возразил Нат. – Любая живность создает уют и осознание того, что тебя хоть кто-то ждет дома. А с тобой еще и поговорить можно, – он рассмеялся и вышел. Хлопнула дверь в ванную.

– Лучше бы попугайчика завел, – крикнул Мэтью, – с ним тоже поговорить можно.

Парень вздохнул и, решив принести хоть минимальную пользу, потащился на кухню – ставить чайник.

– Попугаи, чтоб ты знал, не обладают разумом, – назидательно выдал Нат, входя на кухню минут через десять. – Так что ты гораздо полезнее, с какой стороны ни посмотри. Спасибо, очень вовремя, – мужчина забрал кружку с чаем и отпил немного.

– Зато с ними гораздо меньше хлопот, чем со мной, – фыркнул Мэтью.– Сидят себе в клетке, чирикают. Я вот думаю приготовить ужин, но не хочу все спалить, как насчет поруководить процессом?

– Так неинтересно, – отмахнулся Натан. – Меня все устраивает, не выдумывай. А вот поруководить не выйдет, мне уже пора уходить. Да и в первый раз ты вполне достойно справился, почему сейчас сомневаешься в своих силах?

– Я же сказал, рагу – это все, что я умею готовить, – напомнил Мэтт. – Все остальные попытки ведут только к превращению продуктов в уголь и копоть на стенах, так что я лучше не буду рисковать. Может, салат?

– Что, и даже бутерброды? – улыбнулся Натан. – Холодильник в твоем распоряжении, не сиди голодным, пироман недоделанный. Я пошел, – мужчина ополоснул чашку и вышел в прихожую.

– Бутерброды – это не еда, – с чужой интонацией сказал Мэтью, словно привязанный, идя следом – кажется, у него начала появляться привычка ходить за Натаном хвостиком, во всяком случае, в его доме. – Я разберусь. Просто хотелось приготовить что-то и тебе.

– Еда-еда, если торопишься или раннее утро, – не согласился Нат. – А если действительно сделаешь какой-нибудь плотный салат, я буду только за – ночью готовить как-то лениво, а есть хочется. Ну, все, несложной тебе смены, и не ругайся с коллегами, – Натан подмигнул и открыл входную дверь.

– Удачно отработать, – пожелал Мэтью, уже привычно защелкивая замок и раздумывая, не попытаться ли действительно что-нибудь приготовить. Он даже в сеть залез в поисках подходящего рецепта, но все эти простые, со слов пользователей, блюда приводили его в тихий ужас. В итоге он и правда остановился на салате, для которого нужно было просто отварить овощи. Это оказалось достаточно увлекательно – даже странно, – и Мэтью не забыл вовремя выключить плиту. Нет, на самом деле парень понимал, что в большинстве его кулинарных неудач виноваты таблетки, которые заставляли путаться во времени и отвлекаться, но так как он обычно как раз и пребывал под их действием, то лишний раз старался не лезть к готовке.

Он успел закончить, даже убрал результат своих трудов в холодильник до того, как пришло новое видение, захлестнуло волной, протащило по камням и отступило, заставив судорожно проталкивать в легкие воздух. Мрачно усмехнувшись, Мэтт отправил сообщение Натану и поплелся собираться на работу. И снова косметика, но на этот раз хоть футболка была достаточно свободной. Парень перевел дыхание и попытался настроиться: сегодня стоило вести себя приветливей – люди любили, когда он улыбался, а Мэтью не помешали бы лишние чаевые.

В клуб он вновь пришел рано – все никак не получалось рассчитать, во сколько выходить из нового места, но сегодня это его не огорчило. Фрэнк нашелся в подсобке, он как раз скинул куртку и собирался выйти в зал.

– Привет, – словно ничего не произошло, поздоровался Мэтью, стараясь выглядеть как можно приветливей – на клиентов это обычно очень хорошо действовало.

– Здравствуй, – покосился на него коллега, не спеша добавлять что-то еще, но и не торопясь уходить.

– Слушай, я погорячился, – Мэтт не любил подобные моменты, но так уж вышло, что он очень часто извинялся – после каждого приступа, когда не мог удержать язык за зубами, когда творил что-то слишком странное для обычных людей, и еще в уйме разных ситуаций, так что был достаточно хорош в этом. – Мне не стоило так резко реагировать, я понимаю, что ты просто шутил, но я был слишком на взводе, чтобы отшутиться, а не наорать. Сам же видишь, что у меня частенько бывают плохие дни, – парень беспомощно улыбнулся, глядя в глаза коллеге.

– Я не совсем шутил, но ладно, как знаешь. Извинения принимаются. Пойдем? – Фрэнк кивнул в сторону зала.

– Да, стоило бы, – Мэтт решил не уточнять, что коллега имел в виду, потому что предполагал, что ответ ему не понравится, – мы сегодня первые, а значит, бутылки проверять нам.

Рабочий вечер потек своим чередом, переходя в ночь, и Мэтью, уже собираясь идти в подсобку перед следующей порцией картинок чужой смерти, внезапно почувствовал вибрацию в кармане. Парень достал телефон и с удивлением обнаружил новое сообщение: «Переулок за клубом. Выходи».

Мэтт улыбнулся. Нет, он правда был рад, что не придется снова проходить через все в одиночку, но Натану стоило отдыхать, а не возиться с ним.

– С попугайчиком все же было бы легче, – сказал он, выходя из двери. – Ты не должен был приезжать, знаешь?

– Я же не собираюсь снова сидеть за стойкой, – возразил Нат, подходя ближе. – Лишние полчаса погоды не сделают.

– Ну, если только так, – неловко согласился Мэтью. – Я решил не рисковать и приготовил салат, – сообщил он, просто чтобы не молчать те оставшиеся мгновения.

– Отлично, – искренне обрадовался Натан, – а то даже кофе попить не удалось, вызов за вызовом.

– И ты все равно пришел, – с легким укором сказал парень, а потом, преодолев то небольшое расстояние, что между ними оставалось, коснулся чужого плеча. – Спасибо, – добавил он чуть позже, когда от видения остались только зыбкие образы в памяти.

– Не за что. Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили, помнишь? Беги, пока не простыл, неведома зверюшка, – в чужих глазах плясали смешинки, поэтому обидеться на такие слова при всем желании не вышло бы.

– Ушел, – улыбнулся в ответ Мэтью. – Хорошо тебе отдохнуть, на следующем перерыве скину сообщение.

Больше не задерживаясь, он поспешил на рабочее место, хотя, по-хорошему, перерыв еще не вышел, и вновь не смог понять выражения глаз Фрэнка.

– Все в порядке? – уточнил Мэтью – мало ли что случилось в его отсутствие.

– В полном, – буркнул тот. – Какой-то ты счастливый вернулся…

– Не все же мне быть неадекватным, – пожал плечами Мэтт, – иногда бывают и хорошие дни. Сегодня, например.

– Эй, может, вы уже закончите трепаться и начнете работать? – донесся до них оклик еще одного коллеги.

– Уже, – улыбнулся Мэтью и действительно вернулся к работе. Остаток смены он мечтательно улыбался сам не зная чему, отчего заказов на него сыпалось больше обычного, но даже это не испортило приподнятого настроения.

А дома Мэтт, зайдя на кухню выпить воды сразу после возвращения, обнаружил на столе записку около накрытой тарелки: «Позавтракай обязательно» и смайлик ниже. Под крышкой оказались те самые бутерброды.

Наверное, именно с этого момента Мэтью перестал считать дни и постоянно ждать, что его выгонят, он словно выдохнул, позволил себе поверить. Просто, возможно, впервые с безоблачного детства пытался жить, а не убивать время между видениями, больше не пытался сбежать в сон при любом удобном случае, и Натана это явно порадовало. Хотя с одним справиться так и не получилось – попытка приготовить обед все же не привела ни к чему хорошему. Впрочем, Ната, это кажется, не огорчило, даже, напротив, позабавило, как и поведение Мэтью в магазине, куда его потащили выбирать новую кастрюлю взамен угробленной.

Эта и еще многие мелочи, за которыми прошли оставшиеся три дня до визита к доктору, придали Мэтью сил, хотя рано утром, едва успев привести себя в порядок после работы, он, входя в знакомый кабинет, был почти прежним.

И вновь потертое кресло и раздражающе молодой врач – доктор Браун, на этот раз Мэтт удосужился прочитать еще не успевшую затереться табличку.

– О чем ты думаешь, Мэтью? – видимо, не выдержав тишины, заговорил хозяин кабинета.

– Сегодня солнечно, – равнодушно ответил борющийся со сном парень. – Как вы думаете, в такую погоду можно гулять в парке?

– Думаешь о прогулках? Тебе лучше?

– Так же, как и было, – Мэтт посмотрел на врача. – Это длится уже много лет, неужели вы думаете, что я могу излечиться и стать нормальным?

– Доктор Хэйс говорил, что тебя обычно ничего, кроме получения лекарств, не волнует. Я всего лишь хочу узнать, что изменилось в твоей жизни за эти две недели.

– Думаете, я подсел на наркотики? – по-своему истолковал его интерес Мэтью. – Вы читали мою карту, знаете, что подобное для меня невозможно.

– Аллергическая реакция, еще в детстве, я помню, – кивнул Браун. – И все же ты выглядишь лучше, здоровее…

– Едва ли это так, – отмахнулся Мэтт: это странно, но он не собирался и словом упоминать о Натане, не хотел делиться с этим человеком ничем по-настоящему важным. – Время, доктор, – напомнил он. – Я получу свой рецепт?

– Да, – недовольно нахмурившись, ответил врач. – Не более одной таблетки в день, - предупредил он, – этот препарат сильнее того, что ты принимал ранее. Ты меня понимаешь?

– Вполне, – кивнул Мэтью. У него сложилось впечатление, что этот Браун считает его неразумным чадом, и следующим вопросом тот только подтвердил это:

– Нужно сообщить твоим родителям о смене лекарства?

– Зачем? – удивился Мэтт. – Я сам оплачиваю свои счета, так что это не должно их волновать. Вы думали иначе, – со вздохом сказал парень, – могли бы хоть поинтересоваться… – он прервал себя: ни к чему связываться с этим человеком, ведь при желании тот может причинить много проблем.

В дверь постучали, видимо, кому-то надоело сидеть у кабинета.

– Я жду тебя через две недели, – сказал Браун и протянул рецепт.

– Хорошо, – Мэтью взял предложенное, понимая, что не очень-то рад тому, что вновь придется сидеть на лекарствах – мир, не затуманенный их действием, оказался не таким уж и плохим местом. Если бы еще не видения… – До встречи, доктор Браун, – пробормотал парень и вышел прочь.

Лекарство он купил, но пить сразу не стал, да и, добравшись домой, просто бросил таблетки в прихожей – слишком сильно хотелось спать, так что он прямым ходом направился в комнату, где, завалившись на свое место прямо в одежде, вырубился.

Натан вернулся вскоре после полудня, предвкушая очередные сутки отдыха и задумав вытащить Мэтта в парк к вечеру – у того тоже был выходной. Раздеваясь, мужчина заметил на полочке у зеркала упаковку и, прочитав название, нахмурился, затем тихо прошел в комнату, посмотрел на спящего Мэтью и присел на диван, ожидая времени следующего видения. Парень заворочался и, поморщившись, открыл глаза, словно чувствуя, что больше не один в комнате.

– Ты вернулся? – сонно улыбнувшись, спросил он у Натана. – Скоро очередное видение, да? – он заметил, что в такие моменты Нат старается быть как можно ближе, словно опасается, что Мэтт может не прийти сам.

– Скоро. Спал бы дальше, – посетовал Нат, – и так совсем недавно лег, наверное.

– Часа два назад, – Мэтью потянулся, раздумывая, попытаться и правда уснуть после того, как все закончится, или не тратить выходной на сон?

– Ну вот, а я о чем. Давай подождем оставшиеся десять минут, и ложись нормально. Я тоже посплю часов до четырех, потом обед, и я обещал показать тебе местный парк. Как такой план?

– Мне подходит, – кивнул Мэтью, садясь. Ему действительно стоило хотя бы расстелить постель, да и скинуть уличные вещи. Этим как раз можно было заняться в оставшееся время, но вместо этого Мэтт переполз на диван под бок к Натану, зная, что тот не прогонит, во всяком случае, в такое время – точно, и поделился новостями: – Мне выписали новое лекарство.

– Я видел, – опять помрачнел Нат, заранее приобнимая парня за плечи. – Ты инструкцию к нему читал? Списком побочных эффектов слона можно угробить.

– Доктор предупредил, что оно более сильное, чем то, что я принимал раньше, – сказал Мэтью, прикрывая глаза и устраиваясь удобней. – Мне все еще сложно справляться без лекарств. Иногда я долго не могу понять, кто только что умер – я или тот, кого я видел, – вновь вернулись, казалось бы, уже утихшие сомнения, заставляя продолжить фразу: – Я и так как будто привязал тебя к себе, лишил привычной жизни. Если я не буду пить таблетки, то это не изменится, так что буду принимать то, что выписали.

– Ты мне не мешаешь, – покачал головой Натан. – И твое физическое здоровье не менее важно, чем психическое… Что ж, посмотрим, поможет ли тебе эта дрянь. Время, – Нат покрепче прижал Мэтта к себе, давая понять, что тот по-прежнему не один на один с чужими смертями.

Вереница образов под закрытыми веками – очередной случай из тех, что не выйдет предотвратить. Мэтью не спешит открывать глаза и отстраняться, на самом деле он почти дремлет, пригревшись, но потом все же берет себя в руки.

– Авария, – поясняет парень, хотя Натан молчит. – Вечером, за час до видения, я приму таблетку, не хочу сейчас, – получается почти капризно, и Мэтт улыбается, удивляясь себе. – А пока нам обоим стоит поспать.

– Согласен, – несмотря на свои слова, Нат не спешит менять позу, но вот Мэтью немного двигается, и момент потерян, мужчина встряхивается. – В душ идешь?

– Утром хватило, – покачал головой Мэтью и поежился, вспомнив, как пытался проснуться с помощью холодной воды.

Он неохотно поднялся, следуя своему плану, расстелил постель и, скинув лишние вещи, забрался под одеяло.

– Разбудишь, когда сам будешь вставать, ладно? – попросил он Натана.

– Хорошо, – тот тоже подготовил себе спальное место и направился в ванную, чтобы вскоре вернуться, завести будильник и упасть на диван.

Через несколько часов заиграла негромкая мелодия, оповещая о том, что на сегодня еще есть планы. Натан пару минут полежал, просто глядя в потолок, потом поднялся и, подойдя к Мэтту, коснулся его плеча:

– Мэтью, вставай. Кто-то обещал помочь мне с обедом, помнишь?

Парень заворочался и неохотно приоткрыл глаза. Он не сразу понял, что от него хотят, но когда вспомнил, тут же кивнул:

– Помню, сейчас, – Мэтт лениво потянулся. Вставать не хотелось, и он решил потянуть время, видя, что Натан не тоже никуда не спешит. – А что будем готовить?

– У меня не настолько обширные знания в области кулинарии, чтобы побаловать нас чем-то исключительным, – улыбнулся Нат. – Так что, скорее всего, это будет просто мясо с овощами. Или ты все-таки изменишь своей всеядности и предложишь что-нибудь?

– Не думаю, – фыркнул Мэтью. – Нет, конечно, я много рецептов читал, но не уверен, что настолько хочу это попробовать, чтобы убить столько времени и нервов. Так что остановимся на твоем варианте.

Парень наконец поднялся с раскладушки и, неохотно собрав постельное белье, вновь обратил внимание на Натана.

– Ну что, пойдем?

– Пойдем, – кивнул Нат, тоже закончивший с диваном.

На кухне Мэтту уже привычно вручили кучку овощей, миску и нож и выдали указания, что и как порезать, а Натан взялся за все остальное. Чтобы приготовить обед, много времени не потребовалось, равно как и на то, чтобы поесть. Вскоре мужчины уже не торопясь пили чай.

– Так что там с парком? – напомнил Мэтью.

– Сейчас пойдем. Как раз время уже к вечеру, народу почти не будет, чтоб тебе лишний раз не дергаться, – успокоил его Натан. – Допивай, не торопись.

– Я и не тороплюсь, – улыбнулся Мэтт. – А что мы там будем делать? Просто гулять или, я не знаю, белок кормить? – с искренним любопытством спросил он и фыркнул, кое-что вспомнив: – Главное, с деревьями не разговаривать на самом деле.

– Я обычно просто гуляю, – Нат пожал плечами. – Есть еще несколько мест, где можно просто посидеть, послушать птиц или понаблюдать за ними. Белок как-то видел, но не думаю, что они там ручные, так что покормить – это вряд ли. А если забрести в самую чащу, то можно и с деревьями поговорить без опаски, – он улыбнулся в ответ на скептический взгляд.

– Нет, если с ними просто говорить, то это вроде даже нормально, целое учение есть на эту тему, – начал рассуждать Мэтью, – мне один санитар рассказывал, неважно. Самое странное – это когда деревья тебе отвечать начинают, – он рассмеялся. – У тебя сейчас такое выражение лица, Натан. Ладно, будем гулять и охотиться на диких белок, – он залпом допил чай. – Хочу успеть погреться на солнце, так что пойдем.

Мужчины навели порядок, переоделись и вышли в прихожую. Нат покосился на упаковку таблеток, но промолчал.

– Я возьму их с собой, – заметив его взгляд, сказал Мэтью, – не хочется из-за такой ерунды торопиться обратно.

И действительно, закинув лекарство в карман, он открыл дверь и бодро пошагал прочь, впрочем, остановившись возле лестницы, чтобы дождаться Ната.

Натан же только улыбнулся, вдруг подумав, что Мэтью сейчас совершенно не напоминал ершистого уличного кота, его энтузиазм больше подходил щенку, которого ведут на прогулку. Да и вообще, парень заметно оттаял за прошедшее время, не дергался на любое движение в свою сторону, наконец-то начал более-менее нормально питаться и вообще, оказался неплохим соседом – и поговорить можно, и попросить помочь с какой-нибудь мелочью. К тому же его до смешного просто было порадовать, пусть сначала он пытался найти везде скрытый подтекст.

Мэтью и правда понравилось здесь, особенно когда вокруг никого, кроме Натана, не осталось. Неизвестно по какому признаку он выбрал место, где остановиться – просто присел на траву у одного из деревьев и спокойно улыбнулся.

– Ты же не против?

– Нет, конечно, – Натан опустился на землю рядом и посмотрел на небо через ветви. – А вон, кажется, и местные хвостатые жители носятся…

– Стоило взять им чего-нибудь вкусного, – улыбнулся Мэтью и чуть подался вперед, пытаясь рассмотреть зверька ближе, но тот рыжей молнией скользнул обратно на дерево, что не очень-то и расстроило парня. – А мне могло бы это понравиться – прогулки в парке. Нужно будет попробовать еще.

– Конечно, нужно, – Натана порадовала такая непосредственная реакция, и он уточнил: – Ты правда вот так погулять не выбирался, что ли? В нашем городе не один парк есть, и некоторые довольно безлюдные. Хотя до них же еще добраться нужно… – он оборвал сам себя. – Прости, не подумал.

– Я просто не видел смысла в прогулках, – пожал плечами Мэтью. – Не то чтобы я никогда прежде не был в парке или что-то подобное. Просто мне все вот это, – он указал рукой на окружающий пейзаж, – казалось бессмысленным. Нет, правда, какая разница, где сидеть? Дома или на улице. Сейчас иначе, я хоть с тобой потрепаться могу. Ну и что-то там про свежий воздух и здоровье было.

– Вот именно, – фыркнул Нат. – Отрывайся теперь за все годы, – он замолчал, закрыв глаза и слушая звуки вокруг – щебет птиц, шелест листвы, какое-то царапанье неподалеку и шорохи со стороны Мэтта, по-видимому, доставшего свое лекарство.

– Стоит? Как думаешь? – спросил парень, крутя в руках упаковку. – Ладно, странный вопрос.

Он вздохнул, все же достал таблетку и замер, зачем-то внимательно ее разглядывая.

– Вопрос не странный, – все-таки ответил Натан, посмотрев на него и снова закрыв глаза. – Подобные лекарства сильно угнетают нервную систему, не говоря уж о массе негативного влияния на организм в целом… Но тебе важно отсутствие видений для относительно нормальной жизни, поэтому деваться некуда.

– Верно, – улыбнулся Мэтью. На самом деле он и сам знал ответ, просто вдруг захотелось услышать чужое мнение – не свое собственное и не доктора Брауна. Вспомнив о нем, парень нахмурился. Впрочем, это не смогло его остановить, и вот небольшой кругляш уже проглочен. – Ну, посмотрим, что это нам даст, – пожав плечами, заключил Мэтт.

– Сравни ощущения с теми, что были, когда ты начал принимать предыдущий препарат, – Натан достал мобильник. – До видения осталось меньше получаса, посидим еще?

– Да, – согласился Мэтью. – Я толком уже не помню, как было тогда, – заговорил он: отчего-то казалось важным, что его слушают в такой момент. – Мир вроде как немного размыли, перекрасили в мягкие, не раздражающие цвета, убавили звук… – Мэтт с удивлением осознал, что ему трудно подбирать слова, вообще трудно сосредоточиться, но он все же попытался продолжить: – И…

Показалось, что ярким солнечным днем просто выключили свет, или тот всего лишь мигнул? Мэтью совершенно потерялся в мыслях и окружающей реальности на какое-то бесконечное долгое мгновение. А потом свет вновь резанул по глазам, вернулись звуки, а вместе с ними – и голос Натана, встревоженно повторяющий его имя. Проморгавшись, парень понял, что лежит на земле, а Нат склонился над ним, и выражение лица у него как-то сильно испуганное для того, кто встречается с пострадавшими каждый день.

– Очнулся, наконец-то…

– Очнулся? Что? – парень попытался сесть, понимая, что не может толком сосредоточиться на происходящем. – Натан? Что случилось?

– Лежи пока, – придержал его за плечи Нат, – еще хотя бы пару минут. Желудок бы тебе промыть от этой дряни… Ты отключился на несколько минут, – пояснил он на недоуменный взгляд. – Знаешь, на твоем месте я бы эти таблетки отложил куда подальше и больше не трогал.

– Странно, – Мэтью поежился, – так не должно было быть. А мне правда обязательно лежать? Прохладно.

Натан только вздохнул и, осторожно усадив беспокойного соседа, обнял его, придерживая за плечи.

– Так значительно лучше, – заключил Мэтью, прикрывая глаза. Действие нового лекарства ему определенно не нравилось – предметы отбрасывали слишком резкие тени, которые словно жили своей жизнью, а у звуков появилось странное эхо. – Может, слишком большая доза?

– Не думаю, что тебе стоит экспериментировать, – покачал головой Нат. – Когда тебе к врачу в следующий раз?

– Через две недели, – ответил Мэтт. – Он какой-то странный на самом деле. Мне всегда было плевать, кто выписывает рецепты, но на этот раз, кажется, нужно будет выбрать другого врача, – он прервался. – Я знаю, что стоило бы проверить, как эти лекарства влияют на видения, но не сейчас. Не отпускай меня, ладно?

– Конечно, – Натан покрепче обнял парня, признаваясь сам себе, что отчасти рад, что его помощь все еще необходима, и тут же отругав себя за эгоизм.

Едва ли Мэтью хоть что-то понял из видения. Нет, картинки не стали тусклее, но они настолько перепутались, что становилось страшно. При чем здесь человек без лица? Его убили, или это он был убийцей? Нет, так было значительно хуже, и хорошо, что Натан по-прежнему рядом.

– Пойдем домой, – беспомощно попросил Мэтью, с трудом выныривая из вязкого болота образов. – Кажется, лучшее, что я могу сейчас сделать, это уснуть.

Мужчина только вздохнул, помогая ему подняться.

Мэтью пошатывало, но, держась за крепкое плечо Натана, он все-таки дошел до квартиры, с трудом разулся и хотел было упасть на раскладушку, но Нат не позволил, доведя его до дивана.

– Тут удобнее, – пояснил он, – сейчас это важно.

– Разве? – с трудом улыбнулся Мэтт, его просто нечеловечески клонило в сон. – Я не вижу разницы, но если ты так говоришь, то я верю, – он заворочался, пытаясь лучше устроиться. – А ты? Или думаешь, я проснусь до того момента, когда тебе нужно будет ложиться?

– Я разберусь, спи, – Натан присел рядом и успокаивающе погладил его по плечу.

– Хорошо. Спасибо, – Мэтью потерся щекой об его руку и тут же провалился в сон.

Нат же не спешил уходить, разглядывая наконец-то спокойное лицо парня – он редко тихо спал, часто крутился, морщился и хмурился во сне. Мужчина в очередной раз поймал себя на мысли, что любуется своим соседом по квартире, особенно теперь, когда тот не выглядел настолько изможденным. Интересно, а как относится к нему сам Мэтт? Только как к источнику тишины? Встряхнувшись, Натан осторожно встал, стараясь не потревожить спящего, и пошел на кухню – заварить кофе и окончательно разобраться в своих чувствах. Впрочем, ничего толкового из этого не вышло – мысли шли по кругу, все время возвращаясь к Мэтью. Его до сих пор не удавалось полностью понять, и на самом деле это было здорово – иногда Нату казалось, что он может потратить всю жизнь, разгадывая этого человека. Мужчина тяжело вздохнул: кофе и тишина квартиры не помогали отвлечься. Он попробовал почитать – Лестер как раз недавно порекомендовал интересную статью по работе, но его хватило только на пару абзацев, тревожило странное чувство, будто о чем-то не позаботился. В итоге Натан все же вернулся в комнату и устроился рядом с Мэтью, решив, что крепко спящему парню он не помешает. Так определенно было лучше – слушая тихое дыхание, он смог наконец сосредоточиться на чтении. Статья действительно оказалась стоящей, и Натан нашел следующую – ту, на которую ссылался автор, потом еще какое-то исследование, и в какой-то момент осознал, что уже глубокий вечер. Нат посмотрел на спящего Мэтта, понимая, что будить его будет бесчеловечно, улегся рядом, касаясь руки парня, и накрыл их обоих покрывалом.

Ночь они так и проспали рядом, причем, видимо, во время видения Мэтью умудрился подкатиться еще ближе, так что, когда проснулся, не смог толком понять, что происходит, привычно попытался отшатнуться, но замер, когда на спину опустилась ладонь. Паника схлынула, и Мэтью смог спокойно дышать и думать. Виски сдавило болью, и парень едва слышно застонал.

– Ощущение такое, словно я вчера слишком много выпил, – сказал он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Натана.

– Еще полежишь? Может, принести чего? – Нат не спешил вставать, но тревогу в голосе это не отменяло.

– Нет, ничего не нужно, – отмахнулся Мэтью. Он прикрыл глаза и уткнулся лбом в чужое плечо, пытаясь собрать разбегающиеся мысли в кучу. – Я тебе, наверное, толком не дал поспать? – спросил он спустя какое-то время. – А тебе еще сегодня на работу.

– Как ни странно, нет, ты тихо спал, так что все в порядке. Вот поваляюсь еще немного и проснусь окончательно, – Натан улыбался, осторожно поглаживая его по спине.

– Ну, если ты уверен, – не стал спорить Мэтт. Ему сейчас совершенно не хотелось шевелиться, и дело было даже не в головной боли, просто было тепло и спокойно, он решил полежать так еще хоть немного, все равно никто не гнал.

– Мэтью, – задумчиво сказал Нат через какое-то время, – а как ты смотришь на вариант ночевки не на раскладушке, а на диване на твоих выходных? Будильник на около часа ночи ставить не нужно будет, если я не на дежурстве. Места двоим тут вполне хватает, как выяснилось.

– Это несколько неловко, ты не находишь? – не спеша отказываться, сказал Мэтт. – Хотя домашние зверюшки часто занимают самые удобные места, – по голосу было слышно, что он улыбается. – Это что-то изменит? Между нами.

– Я же не предлагаю перебираться совсем, просто так будет удобнее, – рука Натана на секунду замерла, а потом продолжила свое мерное движение. – А что это должно изменить?

– Не знаю, – Мэтью вздохнул, сожалея, что поднял эту тему. – Но разве это не должно быть странно? Засыпать вместе? Я понимаю, что ты всего лишь пытаешься помочь, но я… Ладно, давай забудем, ты, кажется, хотел еще подремать?

– Я выспался, – отозвался Нат, – но просто полежать, никуда не торопясь, – это тоже хорошо, – раздался телефонный звонок. – Эх, не получилось, – в голосе мужчины послышалось искреннее сожаление, он сел, стараясь не сдергивать покрывало с Мэтта, и дотянулся до лежащего неподалеку мобильника. – Да, Джесс? Нет, сегодня с полудня до шести. Да, вечером, – короткий взгляд на Мэтью. – Хорошо, договорились, – он завершил вызов и задумчиво покрутил телефон в руках.

– И что хотела куколка? – поинтересовался Мэтью, радуясь, что нет необходимости продолжать неловкий разговор. – Соскучилась по брату?

– Судя по тону, ее распирает от какой-то новости, – Натан пожал плечами. – Она зайдет завтра после обеда на пару часов.

– Наконец нашла себе нормального парня? – Мэтью неохотно сел: голова еще немного гудела, но чувствовал он себя значительно лучше, чем сразу после пробуждения. – Или девушку, – с ехидной улыбкой добавил он.

– Последнее – вряд ли, – рассмеялся Нат, – это только я ненормальный. Завтра узнаем, – он встал и, потянувшись, достал из шкафа вещи. – Я в душ, приходи в себя.

– Ты совершенно нормальный, – крикнул ему вслед Мэтт.

Больше валяться не хотелось, на самом деле не мешало бы позавтракать, так что парень соскреб себя с дивана и не торопясь пошел на кухню. То, что с ним все не так уж и хорошо, Мэтью понял, когда завис перед чайником, не понимая, что, собственно, хотел сделать. Но он справился с собой и все же нажал на кнопку, вот только пытаться сделать хоть что-то еще в таком состоянии не рискнул и просто устроился на подоконнике, решив дождаться кого-то немного более здравомыслящего, нежели он сам.

Вскоре к нему присоединился Натан, внимательно оглядевший кухню – видимо, на предмет разрушений.

– Я ничего не трогал, кроме чайника, – фыркнул Мэтт, а потом чуть озадаченно добавил: – Хотя я не помню, закипел ли он в итоге или нет.

– Надеюсь, это достаточный повод больше не пить этот ужас? Чайник горячий, значит, вскипел и отключился. Так, что у нас тут есть? – Нат задумчиво посмотрел в нутро холодильника.

– Думаю, ты прав, – Мэтью задумчиво смотрел на лужайку под окном. – Я позвоню врачу и попрошу назначить встречу на мой следующий выходной. В таком состоянии я даже работать толком не смогу, надеюсь, к вечеру станет лучше, и Фрэнк, если что, прикроет.

– Вывод подобных медикаментов из организма – около суток или чуть больше, так что полегчать должно, но зависать все равно будешь, – покачал головой Натан, доставая продукты. – Так что или проси еще один выходной, или действительно договаривайся с напарником, чтобы он за тобой присматривал.

– Как-нибудь продержусь, – отмахнулся Мэтью: он не хотел напрягать коллег и сбивать их график. – Еще почти весь день впереди. Будем надеяться на лучшее.

Натан согласно кивнул и занялся завтраком, чтобы через некоторое время позвать опять ушедшего в себя парня:

– Мэтт, ау, просыпайся, все готово.

– Я не очень хочу, если честно, – признался Мэтью, кажется, поймав привычный эффект от таблеток, но, наткнувшись на серьезный взгляд, неохотно слез с подоконника. – Ладно, только немного, договорились?

– Договорились. Только-только на человека стал похож, и снова на те же грабли? – Нат уселся на свое место и взялся за вилку. – Приятного аппетита, хоть какого-нибудь, – хмыкнул он.

– Ничего, скоро вернусь в норму, – отмахнулся Мэтт. – Ну, насколько это, конечно, возможно в моем случае.

Ели в тишине, Мэтью все еще было немного трудно фокусироваться, а Натан решил его лишний раз не отвлекать.

– Будешь отлеживаться? – спросил после Нат, собирая посуду. – Мне на работу через полтора часа, компанию составить не смогу.

– Да, – кивнул парень, – попытаюсь еще поспать. Позвони мне после семи, пожалуйста, на всякий случай, вдруг я слишком крепко усну после видения. Едва ли, конечно, но кто его знает, – Мэтью несколько смешался.

– Думаю, уже вернусь к тому времени, – кивнул Натан. – Иди тогда, я еще кое-что тут доделаю.

Мэтт не стал спорить, он даже посуду привычно не помыл, просто не подумал об этом. В комнате он сразу завалился на свое место и уснул, укрывшись с головой, словно опять прячась от всего мира.

Натан только головой покачал, глядя на то, как Мэтью, шатаясь, вышел из кухни. Единственное, что его радовало – парень согласился отказаться от таблеток, хотя бы от этих. Вздохнув, он занялся обычными домашними делами, заодно приготовив легкий перекус – на случай, если Мэтту достаточно полегчает до его возвращения.

Вот и время ухода на дежурство. Натан убедился, что сосед по-прежнему тихо спит, и вышел.

Видение на этот раз словно проскользнуло по краю сознания и опять настолько перепуталось, что заставило Мэтью с криком вскочить. Никогда прежде то, что он видел, не было настолько похоже на бредовые галлюцинации. Впрочем, картинки быстро стерлись, так что Мэтт вскоре смог вновь заснуть. А вечером Нат снова был рядом, держал за руку, и вовремя, потому что действие таблеток почти вышло, и чужая смерть могла бы обрушиться на Мэтта нестерпимым криком.

Открыв глаза, парень заметил, что Натан выглядел расстроенным и порядком усталым.

– Что-то случилось? – спросил он, садясь. – Тяжелая смена?

– Уже под конец дежурства. Очередной лихач вылетел на тротуар. Троих увезли, остальным помощь оказали на месте. Не успели доехать, слишком тяжелые травмы. Молодой совсем парень… – Нат вздохнул и с силой потер лицо. – Еще один на личном кладбище. Ладно, забудь, тебе все равно гораздо хуже. Как самочувствие?

– Нормально, – ответил Мэтт и уверенно повторил: – Правда, нормально, – он чувствовал, что должен что-то сделать, как-то поддержать, вот только не понимал, что именно. – Сделать тебе чаю? – наконец спросил он, опустив ладонь на чужое плечо.

– Да, пожалуйста, – Натан прикрыл глаза, впитывая чужое участие. – Ты можешь еще что-нибудь приготовить? Меня только на какие-нибудь бутерброды хватит, а этого будет недостаточно.

– Я попробую, – заверил его Мэтью. – Ты в душ?

– Да, – мужчина с некоторым сожалением поднялся и, забрав чистые вещи, вышел из комнаты.

Мэтью тоже не стал тянуть, он быстро убрал постель и пошел на кухню. К счастью, все необходимое в холодильнике было, так что к тому моменту, когда Натан вернулся, Мэтт успел приготовить омлет, для разнообразия его не спалив, хотя, кажется, несколько пересолив. Парень даже на стол успел накрыть, вот только про чай забыл, так что стоял и смотрел на шумящий чайник, словно это могло заставить его скорее выключиться.

– Приятного аппетита, – вырвал его из раздумий голос Натана. – Гм. Появилась зазноба сердца? – бледно улыбнулся он, попробовав кулинарное творение Мэтта.

– Ага, – фыркнул Мэтью, – влюбился в твою солонку, безответно. Она очень хотела от меня сбежать, прямо в омлет.

Парень достал кружки, и почти тут же щелкнул чайник, так что скоро перед Натаном оказался обещанный чай, а Мэтт устроился напротив, с совершенно равнодушным видом пробуя свою стряпню.

– Все еще можно сделать бутерброды, – предложил он.

– Да ладно, вполне съедобно, – возразил Нат, подтверждая свои слова действием. – Хотя тебе на работу скоро, этого хватит? – он скептически посмотрел на тарелку Мэтью.

– Хватит, – заверил его Мэтью. – Куплю какой-нибудь батончик в крайнем случае, все в порядке. Я и так, наверное, не влезу в ту футболку, что хотел надеть.

– Это в тот самый первый кошмар? – похоже, шутливая перепалка немного подняла Нату настроение, и он уже не выглядел настолько подавленным.

– Да ладно тебе! – со смехом воскликнул Мэтью. – Судя по количеству чаевых, не такой уж и кошмар.

– Насколько я помню, ты не в восторге был тем утром, – парировал Натан.

– Ну, я не в восторге, – Мэтью повел плечами, вспоминая чужие взгляды, – а вот остальные – напротив.

– Ну, как знаешь. Но лучше бы и правда не влез, – пробормотал себе под нос Нат, прячась за кружкой.

– Да я и сам не рад, – вздохнул Мэтью, – просто на данный момент у меня больше нет чистых футболок, а рубашку я в краске перепачкал, даже не заметил, где, кстати. Так что будем улыбаться и стараться никого не прибить. Ну или, как вариант, пара коктейлей – и мне будет пофиг.

– Могу найти что-нибудь свое, – предложил Натан. – Мешком не повиснет, конечно, но будет вполне свободно. Коктейли тебе лучше не пить, кто знает, как организм отреагирует.

Мэтт внимательно на него посмотрел, словно пытаясь что-то уяснить для себя, а потом ответил:

– Было бы здорово, только что-нибудь темное, ладно? И я вполне могу посадить пятно, которое не выведется.

Нат задумался.

– Была вроде черная футболка с небольшим рисунком. А пятно – это не смертельно.

Мужчина допил чай и вышел из кухни. Мэтт же взялся за мытье посуды и на всякий случай долил Натану чаю. Это было совершено не сложно, а Ната, похоже, успокаивало, он вообще снова выглядел почти привычно собранным и спокойным.

Натан тем временем откопал в шкафу обещанную вещь и положил на раскладушку, взглянул на часы и поспешил обратно.

– Мэтт, ты не опоздаешь? Уже восемь.

– Поеду на такси, – ответил Мэтт, – но и правда не стоит тормозить. Так, я в душ.

Он заглянул в комнату за вещами и добавил уже оттуда:

– Спасибо за футболку.

Когда Мэтт торопился, он вечно все ронял и вообще устраивал хаос, но тут обошлось почти без происшествий – только уронил половину своей одежды из шкафа и кое-как засунул ее обратно, а еще отправил карандаш для глаз в полет под диван.

– Ладно, обойдемся без косметики, – негромко сказал он сам себе.

В итоге пришлось обойтись еще и без укладки, потому что гель навернулся в ванну. В общем, когда Мэтью вернулся на кухню, он был порядком встрепанным и немного виноватым.

– Нат, я устроил бардак в ванной, но отмывать времени уже нет. Не злись, ладно? С меня генеральная уборка завтра.

– Главное, сам не навернулся, – философски пожал плечами Натан с кружкой в руках. – Разберемся, не переживай.

– Спасибо, – Мэтью улыбнулся и порывисто обнял Натана – просто благодарность, он совершенно не думал, как это выглядело со стороны. – Все я убежал, до завтра.

Он обулся, путаясь в шнурках.

– Закрой дверь, – еще успел услышать Натан, прежде чем Мэтт выбежал прочь.

– Однако, – отмер тот, подходя к двери. – И что это было? Окончательно приручился?

Закрыв замок, мужчина пошел в ванную – оглядывать масштаб разрушений и наводить порядок.

Мэтью было не до его мыслей – он и правда опаздывал, в итоге к клубу парень прибежал почти перед самым открытием, с удивлением заметив Фрэнка, торчащего у входа.

– Привет, – выдал Мэтью, проскальзывая мимо коллеги.

– Привет, – отозвался тот. – Мэтт, подожди. Я спросить хотел, какие у тебя планы на завтрашний вечер? Часов на шесть-семь.

– Генеральная уборка, – фыркнул Мэтью, вспомнив свое обещание. И правда, не говорить же, что ждет встречи с глюками. – А что? Все в порядке? У тебя что-то случилось?

– Ничего не случилось, хотел тебя на ужин пригласить, пообщаться не только на работе, – ответил Фрэнк. – А послезавтра?

Мэтт остановился и обернулся к коллеге.

– В смысле? Давай сразу проясним, ты меня сейчас на свидание приглашаешь? Или просто потрепаться о жизни?

– На свидание, – кивнул Фрэнк. – Имеешь что-то против?

– Слушай, я не заинтересован в отношениях, – со вздохом сказал Мэтью, – и всяком таком.

– Непохоже, – покачал головой коллега. – Скажи уж прямо – я опоздал, не зря же к тебе такие кадры по ночам приезжают. Да и вид у тебя в последнее время посчастливее…

– Не знаю, с чего ты сделал такой вывод – удивился Мэтью: он и правда не понимал. – Это совсем другое… А впрочем, знаешь, мне все равно, думай что хочешь. Нам пора за стойку.

Фрэнк пристально на него посмотрел, но промолчал и последовал на рабочее место. Всю смену они разговаривали исключительно по делу.

Уже утром, сидя в такси, Мэтью пытался сообразить, что пошло не так. Нет, он не был совсем уж безнадежным и понимал, что их с Натаном отношения странно смотрятся со стороны, да и они вообще странно смотрятся. Но у них была сделка. Впрочем, в нее не входили забота, сон в одной кровати или одалживание вещей, а вот видения и спасение чужих жизней – да. Вот только Мэтт уже несколько дней не рассказывал о своих глюках, а Натан не спрашивал, хотя мог, имел на это полное право. Тяжело вздохнув, парень понял, что не хочет развивать свою мысль. Ведь тогда получается, что Фрэнк прав и он умудрился ввязаться в отношения, даже толком не осознав этого – где-то между завтраком и видением. И вообще, ладно он, собственно, ему правда не сложно понравиться – просто принять его со всеми проблемами, и пожалуйста. А Нат? Красивый, умный, благородный, этакий идеальный парень, только доспехов не хватает, Джесс оказалась права в своей оценке брата. Но если предположить, что Натан видит в нем не только загадочное домашнее животное? Вот на этом мысли парня застопорились, просто потому, что он не знал, что дальше. Как реагировать на подобное предположение. Что делать, и нужно ли вообще что-то делать, или пусть все катится как есть? Правда в том, что все это время он был слишком сосредоточен на себе – отмена таблеток, пожар, странный знакомый, от которого не знаешь, чего ждать. А вот теперь вдруг в достаточной мере открыл глаза, чтобы задуматься.

Такси остановилось, и Мэтью неохотно вышел. Все эти мысли привели только к тому, что парень окончательно запутался и довел себя до того, что боялся возвращаться домой. Нет, конечно, не то чтобы боялся… Мэтт еще раз вздохнул и побрел к двери. Он обязательно во всем разберется, в крайнем случае спросит у Натана напрямую, но не сейчас. Сейчас – видение и сон.

Квартира встретила его тишиной и отсутствием Ната – тот был на дежурстве. На кухонном столе уже привычно стояла накрытая тарелка, а ванная, куда Мэтью зашел умыться, радовала глаз чистотой, и парню даже стало немного неудобно. Впрочем, подобных мелочей скопилось уже огромное множество, и если начинать думать о каждой, то можно сгореть от смущения. Быстро ополоснувшись и переодевшись в домашнее, Мэтью почувствовал себя достаточно бодрым для того, чтобы запустить стирку – не хотелось вновь одалживать одежду у Натана.

Видение застало его за кухонным столом – страшная картина, но, к сожалению, без возможности хоть что-то изменить. Позавтракав, парень потратил еще около часа на то, чтобы приготовить обед для Натана, и только после этого завалился спать.

Нат вернулся минут за пятнадцать до следующего видения, подержал парня за руку, не давая проснуться, и ушел на кухню. Наличие еще теплой кастрюли на плите и отсутствие необходимости что-то готовить весьма порадовали, поэтому, поев, он привел себя в порядок и, напоследок посмотрев на мирно сопящего Мэтта, тихонько вышел – перенесенная утром встреча с Джесс была уже через полчаса, не хотелось опаздывать.

Девушка сидела за столиком любимого кафе и крутилась, словно и минуты не могла провести в покое. Она явно с нетерпением ждала брата, для разнообразия придя вовремя, и, увидев Натана издалека, радостно улыбаясь, помахала рукой.

– Привет, братик! – и куда только делись мрачные настроения? О том, что случилось не так уж и давно, уже ничего не напоминало, во всяком случае, в Джесс, а вот Нат, можно сказать, получил бонус, сейчас мирно спящий в его квартире.

– Привет, мелкая. Давно ждешь?

– Целую вечность, – фыркнула Джесс. – Ладно-ладно, не смотри на меня так. Только пришла, еще даже заказ не успела сделать. Сижу одна-одинешенька, мужчины же не должны опаздывать, верно? – она вновь огляделась.

– Мы ждем еще кого-то? – подозрительно уставился на нее Натан. – Ну-ка колись, что ты задумала?

– Ну да, – как само собой разумеющееся выдала девушка, – а я что, не сказала? А ведь правда, не сказала, – словно припомнила она и, потупив взгляд, добавила: – Просто не хотела, чтобы ты бурчал. Я встретила парня, он такой серьезный, умный, ответственный, прям как ты любишь… То есть я не это хотела сказать… Ай! В общем, ты понял.

– Так, юная партизанка, и давно вы знакомы? Мне, знаешь ли, прошлого раза хватило, – немного нахмурился Нат. – И он в курсе, что у вас не свидание, а смотрины?

– Ну, может, и не в курсе, – фыркнула Джесс. – И не нужно про прошлый раз, ладно? Больше так не поступлю, хотя знаешь, в одном тот псих на крыше был прав, кажется, я действительно нашла самого классного парня во всем этом гребаном мире. А вот и он! – девушка помахала рукой кому-то за спиной Натана.

– Мэтью не псих, – поправил ее Нат, борясь с желанием обернуться и посмотреть, кого же так расхваливала сестра – все равно еще минута, и он сам подойдет.

– Мэтью, вот как, – с хитрой улыбкой сказала Джесс и тут же обернулась к подошедшему: – Привет, солнышко, а я тут брата встретила, знакомься, это…

– Натан, – донесся до Ната знакомый голос с обреченными нотками.

– Вы знакомы? – обиженно уточнила Джесс.

– Еще как, – хмыкнул Нат. – Еще раз привет, давно не виделись.

– Ну да, часа три или около того, – все-таки рассмеялся Лестер.

– Часа три, – девушка переводила удивленный взгляд с одного на другого, а потом почти с отвращением сказала: – Вы вместе работаете. Я ненавижу этого твоего Мэтью и то, что он снова оказался прав, – выдала Джесс и демонстративно надулась.

– Хуже, мы напарники уже больше пяти лет, – окончательно развеселился Натан. – И Мэтт тут совершенно ни при чем.

– Да, а кто посоветовал мне искать парня среди твоих друзей? – фыркнула девушка, решив, что не добьется ничего демонстративной обидой. – Кормите меня уже мороженым, и будем думать, о чем говорить, раз мне не придется доказывать брату, что мой парень весь из себя хороший. Хотя, Натан, а за пять лет у тебя, наверное, о Лесе много интересных историй скопилось, да?

– Нет уж, он же на меня обратно скинет всю бумажную часть, если я омрачу его светлый образ! – в притворном ужасе замахал руками Натан.

– Точно, и у меня о тебе тоже есть что вспомнить, – поддержал его Лестер, и мужчины дружно рассмеялись.

– Это заговор, – улыбнулась Джесс. – Хотя я и о брате бы с удовольствием чего-нибудь нового узнала. Впрочем, не буду настаивать. И все же интересно получилось.

Дальнейший разговор потек сам собой, пока Натан, периодически поглядывающий на часы, не засобирался домой.

– Ладно, ребята, не буду вам мешать. Лес, не забудь, нам еще на дежурство.

– Не забуду, не волнуйся, – отмахнулся Лестер. – Иди уже.

Натан не заставил себя упрашивать: возможно, позже, на работе они еще поговорят на эту тему, но не теперь, когда Джесс была настолько счастлива.

Домой Нат вернулся в приподнятом настроении и широко улыбнулся выглянувшему из кухни Мэтту:

– У меня две новости. Хорошая и относительно хорошая.

– Делись обоими в любом порядке, – сказал тот. – Чем тебя там куколка порадовала?

– У нее новый парень, и теперь я за нее полностью спокоен, потому что это Лестер – мой напарник и друг. Но Джесс теперь на тебя показательно дуется, что ты оказался во всем прав, – выдал Натан, раздеваясь и проходя на кухню. – О, а чем это пахнет?

– Черт! – Мэтью поспешил к плите, успевая убрать кастрюлю прежде, чем то, что он готовил, успело выплеснуться из-под крышки. – Понятия не имею, что получилось, – признался он, – но должно было вот это, – парень протянул Натану свой телефон с открытым окном браузера. – Значит, куколка и Лестер, хорошо, рад за них.

– Суп-пюре? – удивленно перемотал рецепт Нат. – Вот это да, здорово. Судя по всему, почти готово?

– Готово, – Мэтью с сомнением посмотрел на свое творение, – ну или вроде того. Нет, здесь просто так убедительно писали, что это просто, что я купился. И теперь у меня такое чувство, что я забыл пару ингредиентов добавить. Ладно, будем надеяться, не отравимся. Долей чайник, а? Я пока попробую разлить это нечто по тарелкам.

Мужчины занялись сервировкой стола и вскоре сидели с ложками наперевес.

– Если что, аптечка в ящике стола в комнате, – хмыкнул Натан, пробуя неизвестное варево. – А вкусно, хоть и непривычно.

– Надеюсь обойдемся без аптечки, – улыбнулся Мэтью, а потом пристально посмотрел на собеседника и со смешком добавил: – Хотя, может, мне стоит немного подождать, прежде чем пробовать, для верности и во избежание, так скажем.

– Ну, как знаешь, – пожал плечами Нат. – А я еще поспать хочу успеть, мне на работу потом, ночью тебе придется справляться самому.

– Справлюсь, – отмахнулся Мэтью, принимаясь за еду. Что ж, получилось и правда неплохо, но больше он это повторять не собирался. – Напарника не прибьешь?

– За что? Джесс он не обидит, а больше Лес вроде ни в чем не замешан.

– Ну, если ты в нем действительно настолько уверен, – пожал плечами Мэтт, – то можно не волноваться. Просто как-то в образ заботливого старшего брата хорошо вписалась бы фраза: «Обидишь ее, и я тебя придушу». Ладно, забудь, – улыбнулся он, глядя в недоуменные глаза напротив. – Просто попытался пошутить.

– Нет, ты прав, кому другому я бы так и сказал, но Лестера я знаю достаточно давно, чтобы доверить ему свою шебутную сестренку. Спасибо, было вкусно.

– Я рад, – ответил Мэтт. – Иди спать, я уберу со стола.

Натан не стал возражать и вышел из кухни, и через пару минут в комнате воцарилась тишина. Мэтью же домыл посуду и присел на любимый подоконник: до видения еще было время, так что можно было немного подумать. Например, о том, что утренние мысли к вечеру не стали казаться бредом. И все происходящее начинало нервировать хотя бы отсутствием конкретики, а собственные мысли только добавляли масла в огонь. Но он еще явно был не готов поговорить с Натаном, может, завтра? Или вообще через пару дней? Он же вроде никуда не торопится… Парень вздохнул, стоило сегодня принять душ пораньше, чтобы не носиться в спешке, чем он и занялся, а когда до видения оставалась пара минут, присел рядом с Натаном, разглядывая его спокойное во сне лицо. Странно, но захотелось коснуться его щеки, на которой уже темнела легкая щетина, просто проверить – вызовет ли это какие-то эмоции. Или, может, поцеловать? В итоге он просто дотронулся до чужого плеча и закрыл глаза, готовясь увидеть новую смерть.

Все было как-то странно. Место он узнал бы в любом состоянии – стена возле черного входа клуба. Парень, яростно жестикулирующий и явно что-то пытающийся доказать, тоже был знаком – один из завсегдатаев. Но Мэтт не видел того, кто пострадает, и так и не понял, кто, неловко оступившись, упал на землю. Только последняя мысль – такая странная, удивительная: «Так нелепо». Мэтью открыл глаза, пытаясь понять, что же он видел? И что с этим делать?

Впрочем, лезть в чьи-то разборки у него не было никакого желания, поэтому парень просто решил отсидеться в перерыве в подсобке, как обычно – Натан же будет на дежурстве и вряд ли приедет. А сейчас пора брать себя в руки и перестать таращиться на спящего мужчину.

Днем Мэтт все же отловил сбежавший под диван карандаш, так что на работу он пошел накрашенный и в той самой футболке в обтяжку, потому что вещи с утра из машинки он достать забыл, а за то время, что прошло с момента пробуждения, они просто не успели высохнуть. Всю дорогу до клуба Мэтью уговаривал себя не психовать, в конце концов, взгляды – это просто взгляды. Ему даже это удалось, во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока он не увидел того парня из переулка и его откровенно раздевающий взгляд. Передернув плечами, Мэтью жестом попросил Фрэнка поменяться с ним местами – не хотелось обслуживать этого типа, – но, кажется, подобное того только сильнее раззадорило. А еще, словно в насмешку, кондиционер за стойкой накрылся, и было адски жарко, хотелось глотнуть прохладного воздуха, и Мэтью решил выйти во время перерыва в переулок. Он даже почти дошел до двери, но, обернувшись, вновь заметил того парня, что пробирался в его сторону, и тут у Мэтта сошлось. Он, с трудом устояв на ногах, скользнул в подсобку, закрывая за собой дверь и обессиленно скатываясь по ней. Он видел свою смерть. Это он оступился сегодня в переулке и разбил себе голову о камень. Мэтт понял, что его трясет от страха, от осознания того, что могло только что случиться. Наплевав на все, он набрал номер Натана, понимая, что самостоятельно успокоиться не сможет.

В это время Натан и Лестер пили неизменный кофе в ожидании вызова и разговаривали о Джесс. Девушка всерьез зацепила Леса, и Нат, желая помочь другу, вспоминал обо всех заморочках сестры и о том, что ей больше всего не нравится, чтобы напарник не попал впросак. Очередной пункт списка прервался телефонным звонком.

– Мэтт? Странно, еще рано… Да, слушаю, – уже в трубку.

– Я понял, кто это был, – лихорадочно выдал Мэтью, словно продолжал разговор и собеседник просто обязан был знать, о чем он, – там, в переулке. Это был я. Странно, я всегда боялся, что буду кричать, как хочу жить, но этого не было… Хотя мысль тоже была какая-то не такая, не об этом думают перед смертью.

– Подожди, в каком переулке? – встревожился Натан. – За клубом? Ты где сейчас?

– В подсобке, – Мэтью помолчал. – Я хотел выйти, но не вышел. Остановился в последний момент.

– Вот и умница. Я бы приехал, но не могу, поэтому повиси пока просто на линии, пока перерыв не закончится, хоть так тебя поддержу…

– Я почти в порядке, – заверил его Мэтью: его и правда чуть меньше трясло, и уже не было так страшно. Раздался резкий стук в дверь, и Мэтт подскочил на ноги. – А может, и нет, – добавил он.

– Мэтью, ты там? – раздался встревоженный голос Фрэнка, и парень открыл замок, позволяя коллеге войти. – Ты в норме? Я просто думал, что ты на улицу вышел, а там твой синий поклонник кипиш устроил, охрана еле успокоила. Хорошо, что ты здесь.

– Да, ты прав, хорошо, – выдохнул Мэтью. – Ты не мог бы дать мне еще пару минут, а?

– Не вопрос, – пожал плечами Фрэнк, а потом заметил, что коллега говорил по телефону и невесело хмыкнул: – С парнем треплешься?

– Это не… – начал было Мэтт, но потом только рукой махнул: – Думай как хочешь.

Фрэнк покачал головой и вышел, оставив Мэтью одного.

– Мэтт, у тебя точно все в порядке? – из трубки донесся голос Натана. – Уже почти время.

– Точно, видение… – сказал Мэтью, прикрывая глаза, но ничего, пустота, нет даже намека. Парень даже трубку от уха отнял, чтобы посмотреть на время – три минуты второго, это было так странно. – Наверное, я просто слишком перепугался и на волне эмоций пропустил видение, или это остаточное от таблеток, – затараторил он. – В любом случае, мне пора работать. Да и тебе, наверное, тоже.

– У нас пока тихо, – отозвался Нат. – Береги себя.

– Что у вас там стряслось? – поинтересовался Лестер, дождавшись, пока напарник завершит разговор.

– Оказывается, в прошлый раз Мэтт увидел собственную смерть, – задумчиво отозвался Натан. – Хорошо, что все обошлось…

– Он и так может? – хмыкнул Лес. – Хотя, конечно, хорошо, что он выжил, не хотелось бы смотреть на тебя, случись иначе.

– Как оказалось, может, – вздохнул Нат. – И я действительно очень рад, что он в порядке, хоть и знаю его меньше двух недель.

– Если учесть, сколько ты за это время нервов на него потратил, то можешь смело считать, что знаешь его пару лет минимум. Мне вот, например, иногда кажется, что я Джесс всю жизнь знал, хотя на самом деле – почти столько же, сколько ты своего Мэтью.

– И то правда, – кивнул Нат. – Ладно, утром с ним поговорю нормально.

Ожила рация, и напарники отправилась на следующий вызов.

Мэтью же все никак не мог толком прийти в себя, так что успевший пару раз в последний момент подхватить стаканы Фрэнк психанул и почти силой влил в коллегу пару весьма крепких коктейлей. Это и правда помогло успокоиться и доработать смену в приподнятом настроении, добавляя время от времени еще немного алкоголя. В итоге домой Мэтью вернулся немного пьяный, но с улыбкой.

Натан пришел минут через десять после него, найдя Мэтта у окна на кухне, в два шага пересек разделявшее их расстояние и обнял его.

– Я знаю, ты этого не любишь, но постой так немного, – выдал он, явно успокаиваясь при виде живого и здорового парня.

– Да я не против, – фыркнул Мэтью. Он сейчас был в том блаженном состоянии, когда любишь весь мир, окружающая реальность воспринимается как-то отстраненно, а мысли немного путаются. – И вообще, домашних зверюшек принято гладить, когда нервничаешь. Кстати, меня тут на днях Фрэнк на свидание пригласил.

Нат немного напрягся и разжал руки.

– Понятно… Как самочувствие? Алкоголь не подействовал сильнее обычного?

– Нет, все как обычно, – отмахнулся Мэтью. – Я не договорил, кстати. Так вот, когда я сказал, что не заинтересован, Фрэнк предположил, что это из-за тебя, мол, я с тобой встречаюсь. Я, конечно, попытался с ним поспорить, но потом, позже, задумался. А что вообще между нами происходит? Это и правда как-то странно выглядит и ощущается. Кстати, обними обратно, а?

Натан выполнил просьбу и задумчиво ответил:

– Не знаю, что, если честно. То ли соседи, то ли что-то большее. И ты не зверюшка, ты гораздо лучше.

– Ага, я помню, – кивнул Мэтью и со вздохом добавил: – Давай позже договорим? Я пьян, пропах алкоголем, и мне определенно нужно в душ и спать. Да и тебе нужно отдохнуть.

– Время, – напомнил Нат, не спеша отстраняться.

– Точно, алкоголь не добавляет мне здравомыслия, – и вновь перед закрытыми веками была лишь темнота, и Мэтт испугался: а что если это все? Что если видений больше не будет? Нет, с одной стороны, это здорово, но ведь тогда ему придется уйти. Оставить все это за спиной, даже несмотря на только что закончившийся разговор, а он так этого не хотел… Парень выкрутился из объятий, от хорошего настроения не осталось и следа.

– Я в душ, – буркнул он, чтобы его уход был не так сильно похож на бегство.

Натан только кивнул, и Мэтью довольно быстро скрылся в ванной.

Мужчина вздохнул и включил чайник: определенно нужно было уложить в голове все произошедшее. Лестер в очередной раз оказался прав, Мэтт давно уже не тянул на просто знакомого, Нат к нему привязался и даже находил некоторое очарование в том, что о парне нужно было заботиться. Хотя эта фраза про свидание и то, что Мэтью не заинтересован в подобном, немного выбивала из колеи…

Чайник щелкнул, отключаясь и вырывая Натана из грустных мыслей. Он залил кипяток в кружки и уселся за стол, ожидая возвращения Мэтта, который не заставил себя долго ждать, вот только выглядел он при этом усталым и грустным – не осталось и следа той легкости, что была чуть раньше. Мэтью кивнул и, сделав несколько глотков чаю, сказал:

– Слушай, я спать, скоро начнется похмелье, и лучше бы мне не встречаться с ним не во сне.

– Да, конечно, – кивнул Натан, смотря куда-то в свою кружку. – Отдыхай, я тоже скоро лягу.

– Ага, хороших снов, – Мэтью мимолетно коснулся его плеча и вышел.

Вскоре он уже спал, привычно свернувшись в клубок. Нат еще немного посидел на кухне, гипнотизируя взглядом плавающую на поверхности одинокую чаинку и раз за разом прокручивая в голове не очень-то веселые мысли. Но усталость все же дала о себе знать, и мужчина, быстро приняв душ, завел будильник и улегся на диван.

Проснулся он около часу, присел на пол около раскладушки и привычно взял еще больше скрутившегося Мэтта за запястье. Сонный мозг с удивлением отметил, что частота пульса не изменилась, как обычно, сигнализируя о начале видения, но решил отложить эту странность на потом. Натан зевнул, убедился, что Мэтью по-прежнему крепко спит, и упал обратно на свое место.

Второй раз будильник сработал еще через три часа, и Нат, убедившись, что своей возней не разбудил соседа, ушел на кухню – готовить обед, пить кофе и продолжать думать об утреннем не законченном толком разговоре.

Первое, что понял Мэтью – что дико хочет пить, по сути, это ощущение его и разбудило, точнее, заставило подняться, а проснулся он от вкуса воды, как-то упустив весь проделанный путь до кухни. Для верности умывшись холодной водой, парень наконец смог в достаточной мере сосредоточиться.

– Привет, – сказал он, оборачиваясь к мрачному Натану, – что у нас еще приключилось?

– Привет. Пока ничего, – отозвался тот. – Это так, остаточные явления. Чаю хочешь?

– Остаточные явления – это у меня, – фыркнул Мэтью, – похмелье называется. И да, чаю было бы здорово, и какую-нибудь таблетку от головной боли.

Он присел на стул, с трудом сдерживаясь от того, чтобы уткнуться лбом в столешницу.

– Вот знаю же, что нельзя пить, и все равно срываюсь. Ладно, сам дурак. Так о чем ты думал с таким лицом?

Натан молча вышел из кухни, чтобы вернуться через минуту и положить перед Мэттом упаковку таблеток, потом налил чаю и поставил кружку рядом.

– Он не горячий, пей сразу. А думал о жизни и решил, что вмешиваться себе дороже, – Нат криво улыбнулся и отошел к окну.

– А вмешиваться больше и не выйдет, – буркнул Мэтью, по-своему поняв его слова.

– То есть? – в свою очередь не понял его Натан.

– Видений больше нет, – обернулся к нему Мэтт. Признаваться в этом не хотелось, мало того, парень боялся того, что может случиться дальше, но он не мог врать, не Нату. – Ночью, утром, днем во сне я ничего не видел. Только темноту. Я не знаю, почему так. Но теперь я тебе бесполезен, ты не должен больше со мной возиться.

Натан потрясенно молчал, переваривая услышанное.

– Это после того, как ты увидел собственную гибель, правильно? – уточнил он спустя пару минут. – Что-то не вижу особой радости. Или ты думаешь, из-за этого я укажу тебе на дверь? Хорошего же ты обо мне мнения…

– Я не знаю, что думать, Натан, – честно признался Мэтью. – У нас был договор, но, с другой стороны, ты уже несколько дней даже не вспоминал о видениях. Мне комфортно здесь, в твоем доме, хорошо рядом с тобой, но это не значит, что для тебя все так же. Ты мне ничего не должен, так что… – он пожал плечами.

– Если бы меня что-то не устраивало, я бы сразу сказал, – Нат покачал головой. – О видениях не говорил, потому что не хотелось, чтобы ты лишний раз вспоминал что-то малоприятное. Да и просто в качестве соседа ты меня вполне устраиваешь, без каких-то особых условий.

– Звучит странно, – через силу улыбнулся Мэтью, – но здорово. Раз уж мы со всем разобрались, – бодро продолжил он, не понимая, почему чувствует легкую грусть, словно ожидал услышать совсем не это, – может, ты меня покормишь?

– Да, конечно, – Натан поставил перед ним тарелку и сел на свое место с кружкой свежего чаю. – Мэтт, а как же твой поход к врачу? Ты его перенести хотел.

– А нужен ли он мне вообще? – пожал плечами Мэтью. – Да, на видениях мои проблемы не заканчиваются, но с остальным я разберусь и сам. Хотя в чем-то ты прав, не стоит отменять визиты к доктору, а то с него станется закрыть меня в лечебницу, ссылаясь на рецидив.

– Будешь по-прежнему ходить на прием невыспавшийся, и твой цветущий вид будет не так заметен, – хмыкнул Нат.

– Цветущий вид, скажешь тоже, – фыркнул Мэтью и принялся за еду.

– А ты на себя в зеркало днем давно смотрел? Не только чтобы глаза подвести, а вообще? – парировал Натан. – Относительно крепкий сон и еда чаще раза в день творят чудеса.

– И все равно, – отмахнулся Мэтью, хотя он и правда как-то не особо обращал внимания на свою внешность. – К тому же, кажется, моему врачу совершенно пофиг, как я выгляжу, он вроде для себя уже все решил. Тебе, кстати, во сколько сегодня на работу? Все никак не разберусь в твоем графике.

– Вот и замечательно, – Натан помолчал. – На работу уже почти сейчас, чай только допью. График несложный – четыре смены друг за другом и сутки отдых. Во сколько закончил – во столько начал. Ты ешь лучше, самому на работу через пару часов.

– Ну, тебе, может, и не сложный, – улыбнулся Мэтт, – а как по мне, все очень загадочно. Но главное, чтобы тебе было удобно.

– Я привык, – Нат пожал плечами, – хотя первое время путался. Ладно, это все хорошо, но мне действительно пора. Не забивай голову всякими глупостями и, если что, сразу говори обо всем, договорились? – он прошел к мойке – ополоснуть пустую кружку.

– Постараюсь, – откликнулся Мэтью. – Хорошей смены, – последнее он сказал чуть громче, чтобы вышедший в коридор Натан мог расслышать.

– Закрой, пожалуйста, – через пару минут попросил тот, и хлопнула входная дверь.

Мэтью выполнил просьбу и грустно улыбнулся. Ничего не изменилось, у него по-прежнему есть дом, и это главное. Перед уходом на работу парень перемыл посуду и даже приготовил что-то сомнительное Натану на перекус. А потом все же взглянул на себя в зеркало: ему стало интересно, о чем твердил Нат. Особых изменений парень не заметил, хотя синяки под глазами явно стали меньше, да и сами глаза как-то подозрительно блестели. Мэтью покачал головой и поспешил прочь: он опять опаздывал.

Чуть позже Натан, сидя в машине в ожидании вызова, мрачновато смотрел в окно, и Лестер, в противовес напарнику мечтательно улыбавшийся, поинтересовался:

– Что у тебя еще стряслось? Вроде же все живы.

– Живы, да. Но теперь Мэтт больше ничего не видит и считает, что он бесполезен.

– То есть его больше не глючит, а он вместо того, чтобы радоваться, придумывает себе новую заморочку? – уточнил Лес. – Бывают же странные люди. И что ты собираешься делать? Сказал ему, что тебе его видения не так уж и важны?

– Вроде того, – согласился Нат. – Сказал, конечно, но не уверен, что он поверил до конца. И вообще, все как-то настолько запуталось…

– И ты не знаешь, как это распутать, – любезно подсказал Лестер. – Мало того, ты, кажется, даже не уверен, стоит ли это распутывать, или лучше оставить как есть и ходить с постной миной вечного мученика, – мужчина хмыкнул в ответ на возмущенный взгляд. – Слушай, все у вас будет. Сколько у него этих глюков нет? День? Дай ему и себе понять, каково это – не зависеть от всей этой мистической хрени. Хотя бы пару дней подожди, ну, или не жди, не мне советовать. Но у меня другой вопрос: почему вы оба так уверены, что все прекратилось? Может, это просто небольшая пауза, короткий отдых или остаточное действие новых лекарств – сам не верю, что это говорю. Просто, может, и не придется ничего придумывать, и все вернется на круги своя.

– Вот за что тебя уважаю, так это за умение разложить все по полочкам, – хмыкнул Натан. – Полезное, однако, качество. А по поводу того, что, может, вернется – если бы дело было в новых таблетках, видений не стало бы сразу после приема, а Мэтт сказал, что те были, и даже довольно бредовые. Да и раньше перерывов не было никогда. Скорее всего, все и правда закончилось. Ладно, буду вспоминать молодость и попытки ухаживания, – Нат немного повеселел.

– О, я бы на это посмотрел, – рассмеялся Лестер. – Не забудь потом рассказать, заметил ли твой псих, прости, Мэтт эти попытки.

Ожило радио, диспетчер назвал их позывной, и времени на разговоры не осталось.

На работу Мэтью все же успел, хоть и впритык. Поздоровавшись с Фрэнком, опять как-то странно на него посмотревшим, парень направился за стойку. Дел хватало, так что до полуночи не получалось и парой слов перекинуться, к тому же Мэтт, немного нервничая, искал в толпе вчерашнего типа. Но хотя бы стаканы не ронял, на самом деле он был прямо на диво сосредоточен и почти не ошибался. А еще парень не решился пропускать перерыв, хоть и вышел в переулок, а не пошел в подсобку. Он немного нервно посмотрел на то место, куда должен был упасть, и резко обернулся, услышав хлопок двери за спиной.

– Фрэнк, чтоб тебя, перепугал!

– Что-то случилось? – тот подошел ближе. – Пять минут назад ты был спокойнее.

– Просто вчерашний идиот покоя не дает, – постарался улыбнуться Мэтт, – ты же сам рассказывал, вот и дергаюсь. Но в клубе оставаться сил не было. И когда они уже кондюшник починят?

– Можно подумать, первый такой, кто за тобой бегает, – Фрэнк прислонился к стене. – А новый кондей обещают завтра, посмотрим.

– Такой нервный – точно первый, – хмыкнул Мэтью, – остальные обычно предлагали что-нибудь принять и развлечься по-быстрому, и хорошо если в ближайшей ночлежке.

– Можешь гордиться, разбил чье-то сердце отказом, – Мэтт знал, что коллега тоже старался не связываться с клиентами клуба, возможно, именно поэтому они поддерживали хоть какие-то приятельские отношения.

– Ага, сердце, скорее, обидел алкоголь в его крови, – рассмеялся Мэтт. – Кстати, ты почему не за стойкой? У нас же перерывы в разное время.

– Народу не так много, пять минут без нас продержатся, – отмахнулся Фрэнк. – Потом отработаю.

– Ну как знаешь, – Мэтью посмотрел на экран телефона: время вышло, и вновь видения не было. – Нам в любом случае уже пора возвращаться.

– Странно, я думал, ты не один тут торчать будешь, – задумчиво отозвался Фрэнк и отмахнулся в ответ на вопросительный взгляд. – Ладно, неважно, пошли.

– Действительно неважно, – несколько резко откликнулся Мэтью. Он понял, что коллега, видимо, решил проверить свои догадки по поводу Ната, и это ему не очень понравилось. – Вернемся в клуб.

Он открыл дверь и решительно направился к своему рабочему месту.

Смена закончилась без инцидентов, и Мэтт, довольно холодно попрощавшись с коллегами, уехал на первом же такси в тишину и уют, туда, где от него ничего не требуют.

В тишине квартиры даже дышалось как-то ровнее, что ли, и Мэтт какое-то время просто стоял, прислушиваясь и успокаиваясь. Судя по всему, Натан спал, и будить его не хотелось, так что Мэтт постарался действовать как можно тише, привел себя в порядок и лег на раскладушку, надеясь как можно быстрее уснуть. Как ни странно, но ему это вполне удалось.

Нат поднялся через несколько часов. Предыдущая смена была тихой только сначала, а ближе к полуночи пришлось в буквальном смысле пахать не покладая рук, и уставший мужчина не нашел в себе сил на всякий случай заехать к Мэтту на работу, успокоив себя тем, что видения быть не должно, и тому не нужна чрезмерная опека.

Посмотрев на спокойно спящего в кои-то веки не калачиком, а просто на спине парня, Нат ушел в ванную – приводить себя в порядок.

После, готовя обед, он вспомнил о разговоре с Лестером и своих намерениях. Сейчас, если честно, Нат не был так уверен, но это подвешенное состояние не могло длиться вечно. Но для начала стоило хотя бы узнать, когда у Мэтью следующий выходной, ведь едва ли выйдет что-то хорошее, если все, о чем будет думать парень, это о том, как он не выспался и как будет работать.

Закончив с домашними делами, Натан, составляя список покупок, понял, что у него появилась идея, но для ее воплощения еще кое-что нужно. Впрочем, ничего невозможного в этом не было, и мужчина, мурлыкая себе под нос что-то бравурное, вышел из дома.

Мэтью проснулся, сам не понимая, почему – он едва ли выспался, но в тоже время уже не мог спать. Странное чувство, но оно заставило сползти с раскладушки и пойти искать Натана. Того не обнаружилось, как и его обуви в прихожей, а вот куртка висела на месте, так что парень решил, что сосед просто куда-то вышел и вскоре вернется. На кухне пахло едой, но Мэтт не хотел есть один, и он вновь устроился на подоконнике – ждать и ни о чем не думать.

Минут через пятнадцать негромко хлопнула дверь и раздалось шуршание пакетов, а потом на кухню вошел Нат.

– Мэтт? Ты уже выспался?

– Я проснулся, скажем так, – ответил Мэтью. – Решил прогуляться по магазинам?

– Понятно. Решил воплотить одну идею. Кстати, а что у тебя с выходными, они фиксированные или плавающие?

– Один всегда в понедельник – клуб не работает. Другой – как получится, например, сегодня. На самом деле у нас есть своя схема, но я не запоминаю ее, просто смотрю на график, который ребята размечают, и все. А что ты хотел? – с интересом спросил Мэтью.

– О, как удачно, – Натан взялся разбирать покупки, являя взгляду изумленного Мэтта некоторые деликатесы и бутылку неплохого вина. – Это для мяса, – пояснил он, заметив недоуменный взгляд, – хочу замариновать. На самом деле я хотел устроить что-то вроде праздничного ужина, отметить твое второе рождение и начало новой жизни – без кошмаров. На работу к полуночи, так что времени посидеть час-другой у нас хватит.

– Я… – Мэтью растерялся. – Не стоило, наверное, столько хлопот. Хотя это круто. Спасибо.

Он спрыгнул с подоконника.

– Тебе помочь?

– Это приятные хлопоты, – Натан пожал плечами. – Помочь, но сначала ты позавтракаешь, а я выпью чаю.

– Чтобы ничего не утащил в процессе готовки? – рассмеялся Мэтт.

– И это тоже, – улыбнулся Нат. – А вообще у меня исключительно корыстные планы – хочу тебя откормить до удобоваримого состояния.

– Это сейчас так прозвучало, – Мэтью с трудом сдерживал смех, – словно ты меня съесть решил. Бабушка, бабушка, а почему у тебя такие большие зубки? – тоненьким голосом пропел парень.

– Ну, съесть – вряд ли, подавлюсь скорее, – покосился на него Нат, – а насчет всего остального – кто знает. Ставь чайник-то, Красная Шапочка.

Мэтью вновь рассмеялся, но чайник включил.

– Знаешь, мне не пойдут платьице и чепчик, – все же не удержался он.

– Согласен, штаны и футболка гораздо лучше. Хотя подчеркнутые глаза тебе идут.

– Мне уже можно начинать смущаться? – поинтересовался Мэтью. – Хотя нет, не смущен, вообще. Считать комплиментом?

– Считай, хотя я искренен, а комплименты – это приукрашивание действительности, – Натан закончил раскладывать все купленное по местам и накрыл на стол. – Садись ешь, чтобы мои усилия не пропали даром.

– Комплименты – это разные приятности, которые призваны произвести впечатление, – не согласился с ним Мэтью, послушно беря ложку и пробуя предложенное. – Вот, например, если я скажу, что ты вкусно готовишь, это явно не будет приукрашиванием, но так как я прежде этого не говорил, то, вполне возможно, я пытаюсь достичь какой-то цели. Кстати, что-то я слишком разговорился, пожалуй.

– Оценка моей готовки – это констатация факта, – не согласился Нат. – Я знаю, что неплохо набил руку во время жизни вне родительского дома. А какой же цели пытаешься достичь ты? – он уселся напротив, смотря прямо на собеседника.

– А ты? – с озорной улыбкой выдал Мэтью. И сделал вид, что очень занят едой, не отводя, впрочем, взгляда.

– Я уже сказал – откормить тебя. Для пущей приятности глазу, – не поддался на провокацию Натан.

– Пытаешься сделать из меня красавчика? Едва ли выйдет, конечно, но у каждого свои вкусы, – он вздохнул, понимая, что Нат по-прежнему ждет ответа на свой вопрос. – Я же сказал, мне хорошо рядом с тобой, пытаюсь сделать так, чтобы тебе было чуть лучше рядом со мной. Например, констатацией фактов.

– Мэтт, а можно дурацкий вопрос? – тот кивнул. – Если бы на свидание тебя пригласил не Фрэнк, а я, ты бы тоже сказал, что не заинтересован? – Натан чуть склонил голову набок в ожидании ответа.

– Знаешь, если бы ты сделал это до того разговора с Фрэнком, – задумчиво сказал Мэтью, – я бы, наверное, очень удивился и постарался забиться в какой-нибудь уголок, чтобы все хорошенько осмыслить. А теперь, – он пожал плечами, – как ни посмотри, все, что сейчас происходит, ближе всего к отношениям из всего того, что раньше было в моей жизни. Так что тебе я бы так не ответил.

– Хорошо, я учту, – мягко улыбнулся Натан. – Ты закончил? Тогда давай мыть посуду и начнем подготовку к праздничной трапезе.

– Как скажешь, – не стал спорить Мэтью и, подхватив свою тарелку, направился к раковине.

Натан дождался, пока он закончит, и привычно выдал овощи, нож и миску для салата. За готовкой и разговором ни о чем прошло почти два часа, и вот уже все основное было на столе, а на плите доходило горячее.

– Вот сейчас бы определенно не помешал хотя бы ноут, – несколько нервно выдал Мэтью, – музыку бы включили, а то и вовсе какую-нибудь киношку. А еще я, кажется, совсем не проголодался, хотя пахнет вкусно.

– Так еще не все готово, – пожал плечами Нат. – Можешь пока в ванную сходить, например, с бритвой пообщаться. Или предпочитаешь по выходным полностью натуральный вид?

– Ты имеешь что-то против щетины? – хмыкнул Мэтью, но спорить не стал – он и правда несколько зарос.

– Имею, – кивнул Нат. – Пусть и не прямо сейчас, а вообще. Мешает, – действительно, мужчина щеголял растительностью на лице, только когда отсыпался после сложного дежурства, стараясь не запускать себя.

– Всегда мечтал отрастить бороду, – задумчиво протянул Мэтью. Нет, на самом деле ему бы это совершенно не пошло, но чисто из вредности. В общем, он не мог промолчать.

– Козлиную? – необидно фыркнул Натан. – Густая окладистая у тебя при всем желании не вырастет.

– Вот убил мечту, можно сказать, – рассмеялся в ответ Мэтью. – Ладно, пойду и правда себя в порядок приведу.

Парень, все еще посмеиваясь, направился в ванную, мысленно прокручивая в голове ответ Ната: «Мешает». Стоило признать, замечание было справедливым. Вернулся он уже гладко выбритым.

– Поиграем? – спросил он, останавливаясь в дверном проеме. – Будем копить желания.

– С удовольствием, – откликнулся Нат, проверяя готовящееся блюдо. – Так, здесь все в порядке. Пойдем.

– Пока счет один-один, – Мэтт достал коробку и вновь развернул карту на полу. – Посмотрим, что будет дальше. Итак, кто первый?

– Давай снова ты, – предложил Натан, устраиваясь по-турецки. – Кстати, ты уже придумал, что будешь загадывать?

– Жду, чего попросишь ты, – отмахнулся Мэтт. – А если честно, я и забыл об этом.

– Вместе с видениями ушла и обещанная неадекватность? – поднял брови Нат. – А я-то надеялся…

– Нееее, от неадекватности так просто не избавишься, – покачал головой Мэтт, – а чего ты ждал? Ночных прыжков с моста? Прогулок по крышам под дождем?

– Вот про прыжки, пожалуйста, не надо, – чуть помрачнел Нат. – А по крышам я когда-то давно лазил, правда, не под дождем, а ночью. Было здорово.

– То есть крыши ночью, запомним, – кивнул Мэтью. – Твой ход.

Он проследил за покатившимися по полу кубиками и добавил:

– Что еще? Ночь на танцполе? Поход в горы? – это все меньше походило на идеи для желаний и все больше казалось планами на совместный отдых.

– Танцпол – это к Джесс, – Натан отрицательно покачал головой, – я не поклонник такого отдыха. Горы… Вот не был. Несколько лет назад в отпуске ездил на Великие озера, много ходил, любовался природой, спал в палатке. Наверное, не хватает острых ощущений на работе, хотя экстремальные виды спорта не люблю. И людей там можно неделями не встречать, если правильно ходить. Я выиграл, еще кон?

– Конечно, – Мэтью кивнул, – до пяти. Танцпол – это и не ко мне, если ты помнишь. Единственным моим выездом на природу можно считать лечебницу за городом, где я жил пару месяцев, так что про горы и я ничего не знаю. Что еще? Погружения под воду? – он мягко улыбнулся и сказал как раз тогда, когда Нат собирался бросить кубики: – Ужин при свечах?

Провокация не удалась, рука не дрогнула, выпало шесть точек. Натан поднял голову и широко улыбнулся:

– Ужин почти готов, свечи можно найти, но мне на работу к полуночи, так что не обольщайся.

– Не думаю, что ужин даже при свечах заставит тебя опоздать, – отмахнулся Мэтт. – Хотя я даже представить не могу, ради чего ты вообще смог бы опоздать на любимую работу. Но на всякий случай обойдемся без свечей. Мой ход.

– Как скажешь. И дело не в факте ужина, а в компании. Ну вот, теперь ты меня обогнал. Пока ничья, ты опять начинаешь, – мужчина немного помолчал. – Мэтт, а у тебя есть мечта?

– Кроме той, что ты мне не так давно обломал? – со смехом уточнил Мэтью, но, взглянув в глаза Натана, горько добавил: – Какая мечта, Нат? Психи не мечтают. Даже о выздоровлении, я, во всяком случае, точно.

– Извини, не самый удачный вопрос. Хорошо, переформулирую. Чего бы тебе хотелось больше всего? Прямо сейчас, например.

– Мороженое? – вновь улыбаясь, предложил Мэтт. – Я не знаю, Натан. Прямо сейчас я хочу, чтобы этот момент не кончался, чтобы можно было продолжать трепаться с тобой, играть и ни о чем не думать.

Нат только мягко улыбнулся и вновь передвинул свою фишку еще немного ближе к финишу.

– Так, и чего мы отмалчиваемся? – хмыкнул Мэтью. – Значит, я на вопрос ответил, а ты – нет. О чем ты мечтаешь, Натан?

– До этого ты не спрашивал, вот я и молчу, – Нат пожал плечами. – Я мечтал помогать людям. В общем-то, это немного детское желание давно исполнилось – у меня любимая работа и еще немного сверху, – он помолчал. – Надо подумать, чего мне не хватает для полного счастья. Наверное, человека, который принимает все мои недостатки как должное, а не как что-то лишнее и не вписывающееся в светлый образ. Ты выиграл. Продолжаем.

– Ну, ты сам сказал, что большая часть твоей мечты исполнилась, – сказал Мэтт, дожидаясь, пока Натан бросит кубики и сделает свой ход, – сбудется и та малость, что осталась.

– Что, и даже переубеждать не будешь, что это идиотизм? – хмыкнул Нат. – Обычно так и происходит.

– Идиотизм? О чем ты? О своей тяге спасать людей? Или о поиске того, кто тебя примет таким, как ты есть? – уточнил Мэтт.

– Чаще о первом, – отозвался Натан. – Хотя и второе тоже было, люди почему-то отказывают мне в простых человеческих слабостях. Стоп, еще немного, и наш ужин окончательно сгорит, я сейчас, – Нат быстро вышел из комнаты.

– А у тебя есть слабости? – со смешком уточнил Мэтью, услышав шаги за спиной. – Я вот до сих пор не заметил.

Парень обернулся и лукаво уточнил:

– Так свечи искать?

– Значит, я слишком хорошо маскируюсь, или мы просто не в тех отношениях, – ответил Нат. – Свечи были где-то на кухне, если ты действительно этого хочешь, – мужчина улыбался, но голос звучал вполне серьезно.

– Устроить пожар? Едва ли, – Мэтью поднялся на ноги. – Недостатки – это всего лишь те достоинства, от которых ты или тот, кто тебе на них указывает, не умеет получать кайф. Поиграем еще? Напомни мне счет, кстати.

– Почему сразу пожар? – не понял Нат. – Это свечи-таблетки в подстаканниках, с ними очень тяжело поджечь что-то еще. И предлагаю все-таки пойти поужинать, продолжить можно и позже. А счет два-один в твою пользу.

– Я очень талантливо все поджигаю, – улыбнулся Мэтью, – так что давай все же без лишней иллюминации. Значит, ты пока проигрываешь, я запомнил. Пойдем.

– О да, как я мог забыть безвременную гибель несчастной кастрюли, – показательно расстроился Натан. – И мы договаривались на пять побед, так что еще не все потеряно.

– Ладно, у тебя и правда есть шанс, – не стал спорить Мэтью.

Мужчины переглянулись и все же пошли на кухню. Мэтт вновь застрял в дверях: до него как-то вдруг с опозданием дошло то, что Натан сказал гораздо раньше. Этот ужин – для него, его первый праздник за последние несколько лет. Он встряхнулся и, все же миновав дверной проем как своеобразный рубеж, вошел.

– Чем помочь?

– Да уже ничем. Устраивайся и получай удовольствие, – хмыкнул Нат, ставя на стол готовое одуряюще пахнувшее мясо. – Алкоголь не предлагаю, есть минералка и сок, тебе что?

– Сок, – немного подумав, сказал Мэтью. – И знаешь, еще раз спасибо тебе, я бы точно до такого не додумался.

– До чего? – непонимающе посмотрел на него Натан, ставя на стол стаканы. – До небольшого праздника?

– До любого праздника. Ладно, давай уже попробуем, что получилось. Пахнет потрясно.

Натан посмотрел на него с каким-то странным выражением лица, но ничего не сказал, только занялся наполнением тарелок.

– Ну, за что-то новое в жизни? – предложил он, закончив.

– Идеально, – кивнул Мэтт и поднял стакан, дурашливо улыбаясь. – И пусть это будет не в последний раз.

– Поддерживаю. Но теперь твоя очередь что-то менять, не стоит надеяться только на окружающих, – Нат склонил голову набок, изучающе смотря на собеседника. – Уверен, у тебя получится.

– И что я должен изменить, по-твоему? – уточнил Мэтью.

– Сделать что-то такое, чего не делал раньше, например. Ведь еще неделю назад твоя жизнь подчинялась строгому расписанию, зависящему от времени суток, сейчас все иначе, ты свободен в своих решениях.

– Как то слишком рано пока об этом говорить, ты не находишь? И я не очень-то понимаю, чего хочу. Учиться? А зачем? Искать новую работу? Меня устраивает то, что есть, пусть это и странно.

– Ну, я и не говорю прямо с завтрашнего дня менять образ жизни на противоположный, – пожал плечами Натан. – Просто теперь у тебя есть выбор, и им можно пользоваться.

– Можно, – кивнул Мэтью и замолчал. Не то чтобы он никогда не думал, что было бы, если бы жизнь сложилась иначе. Думал. Но это даже мечтами толком не было. Так, мимолетная мысль, и все.

– Ладно, посмотрим, – выдал парень, улыбаясь. – Ты перед сменой спать будешь?

– Нет, я выспался. Да и во-первых, мы только начали наши посиделки, во-вторых, еще не доиграли до нужных пяти побед.

– Все еще надеешься отыграться? – подколол Мэтт. – Ладно, как скажешь, мне определенно нравится с тобой общаться.

– Аналогично, – отзеркалил его усмешку Нат, и мужчины все же отдали должное праздничному ужину.

– Слушай, – сказал Мэтт чуть позже, глядя, как за окном солнце медленно склоняется к горизонту, – может, ну ее, эту игру? Пойдем немного погуляем. Только до заката.

– Пойдем. В парк? Или по крышам? – хмыкнул Натан.

– В парк, – ответил Мэтт, – к крышам я пока не готов. К тому же, кажется, мы решили, что оттуда лучше всего смотреть на звезды, а сейчас достаточно поздно темнеет.

– Логично. Ты закончил? Или хочешь еще чего-нибудь?

Мэтью одарил его долгим взглядом, а потом, словно очнувшись, отвел глаза и, улыбнувшись, сказал:

– Пойдем. А то дотянем до заката.

Натан кивнул и поднялся. В четыре руки они быстро убрали со стола и, оставив посуду на потом, пошли переодеваться.

До знакомого парка дошли в тишине, будто придумывая тему для нового разговора – что-то необычное или, может, банальное, но интересное им обоим. На этот раз они не искали место в отдалении, напротив бродили по извилистым полузаросшим тропинкам. Странно, но они вышли к тому же самому дереву, где сидели в прошлый раз. Мэтью подошел ближе, разглядев что-то странное на одной из мертвых нижних ветвей. Красивым росчерком две заглавные буквы, практически слитые в одну, и чуть кривоватое сердечко – так наивно и в то же время завораживающе.

– Знаешь, – решился он, – я, кажется, придумал, как будет звучать мое желание.

– И как же? – Натан покосился на него с некоторым любопытством. – Или озвучишь позже?

– Да нет, здесь вполне подходящее место, – он еще раз коснулся рисунка и, обернувшись, внимательно посмотрел на Ната, словно давая себе одуматься, но вот на его губах появилась немного шальная улыбка, и парень выдал: – Думаю, это будет достаточно безумно. Поцелуй меня.

– Что ж тут такого безумного? – мягко улыбнулся в ответ Натан, подходя ближе. – А обнять можно будет?

– Ну, это уже тебе решать, – склонив голову набок, ответил Мэтт. – Я свое желание высказал, а остальное – лишь детали. Так что? Целуемся или продолжим рассуждать?

Нат только глаза закатил, сокращая оставшееся между ними расстояние и обнимая парня. Мэтью едва слышно выдохнул, расслабляясь – все в порядке, это же Натан, – и потянулся навстречу.

Первый поцелуй, даже самый желанный, всегда неловкий. Ты не знаешь, как лучше касаться, что нравится партнеру, но так хочешь узнать и стараешься, чтобы ему понравилось. Что ж, это осторожное, даже робкое приветствие-прикосновение губ определенно произвело на Мэтью впечатление – оно совершенно точно не имело ничего общего со страстью, но зато было словно воплощением обещания чего-то большего, чем случайная связь.

– Неплохо, – прикрыв глаза, сказал Мэтт, когда он оторвались друг от друга, – определенно правильное желание.

Вместо ответа его поцеловали еще раз – чуть более уверенно, не спеша размыкать объятий, не заботясь о возможных припозднившихся прохожих, изучая и обещая. Едва ли Мэтью был против – сам бы он, возможно, еще долго искал повод для поцелуя, прикосновения, слишком крепкого объятия. И парень сосредоточился на ощущениях, теряясь в них.

Где-то совсем близко раздался заливистый лай, и детский голос позвал собаку каким-то слишком помпезным именем. Мэтью отшатнулся, неловко улыбаясь Натану.

– Все же стоило вспомнить о желаниях, не выходя из дома.

– Ты куда-то торопишься? – Нат отпустил его с некоторой неохотой. – Все еще будет – и тишина дома, и новые желания. Но сейчас нам действительно пора, мне на работу через два часа, – в его голосе было слышно искреннее сожаление. – Пойдем.

– О, я никуда не тороплюсь, – улыбнулся Мэтью и отступил на шаг, – просто не хотелось смущать собак и их хозяев. Так что и правда пойдем, хоть кофе тебе перед работой приготовлю.

До дома шли не торопясь, разговаривая о чем-то малозначительном. В квартире Мэтт пошел на кухню – сделать обещанный кофе, а Нат – в комнату – переодеться. Впрочем, только включив кофеварку, парень вернулся и привычно остановился в дверном проеме. Хотелось задать пару вопросов, ну и, возможно, немножко понаблюдать за Натаном, которого едва ли смутил пристальный взгляд.

– Я вот думаю над твоими словами. Не теми, что ты сказал в парке, тут я полностью согласен. Но мне интересно, ты говорил, что всегда хотел спасать людей. Но как ты узнал, что именно работа парамедиком – то, что тебе нужно? Я вот просто пытаюсь на твоем опыте понять, как это – выбирать профессию.

– На самом деле я сначала хотел стать пожарным, но не прошел отбор, требования достаточно высокие. Стать парамедиком посоветовал один из членов комиссии, спросивший о мотивах моего решения. Выбор профессии на самом деле довольно сложная штука, если нет особой склонности к чему-либо. Джесс вон до сих пор мается, поступить поступила – родители настояли, – а самой не очень нравится.

– Ну, ей хоть родители помогли, пусть она сейчас этого и не понимает, – пожал плечами Мэтт. – О, там, кажется, кофе готов, пойду налью. Классно выглядишь, кстати, – добавил он и пошел обратно на кухню.

– Работа обязывает, – отозвался Нат, входя через минуту. – Иногда такие кадры попадаются, что перенести можно только вдвоем, тут без хорошей физической формы не обойтись, – он немного помолчал. – Ты задумался над тем, не сменить ли образ жизни окончательно?

– Спасибо твоей работе, – фыркнул Мэтью. – Нет, я не задумался, я просто думаю, а это длительный процесс, который не обязательно должен к чему-то привести. Твой кофе, кстати, – он поставил на стол кружку с ароматным напитком, себе же заварил чаю и сел напротив. – Так что не обольщайся.

– Достаточно того, что он начался, – фыркнул Нат. – Спасибо. Какие на завтрашний день планы? Я-то отсыпаться буду.

– Схожу к доктору, наверное, – без особого энтузиазма сказал Мэтт, – или просто найду другого. Нам нужно купить продуктов – так, по мелочи, но тут не обещаю, люди все еще меня пугают, – он улыбнулся. – Ну или завалюсь тебе под бок и нагло просплю весь день, как нормальная ленивая домашняя зверюшка.

– В общем, по ситуации, да? Не скажу, что последний вариант так уж плох.

– Ну, тогда я точно определился с выбором.

Оставшееся время до ухода Ната провели в уютном молчании.

– Закроешь? – привычно поинтересовался тот, обувшись и посмотрев на стоящего в проеме парня.

– Поцелуешь? – с улыбкой спросил Мэтью в ответ, подходя ближе.

– Мог бы и не спрашивать, – приобняв парня, Натан с удовольствием выполнил просьбу.

– Ну, кто тебя знает, – шутливо ответил Мэтт и, на секунду прижавшись к Нату, отступил. – Легкой смены, до встречи утром.

– До завтра, – кивнул мужчина, выходя.

– До завтра, – сказал закрытой двери Мэтью и направился к любимому подоконнику: ему нужно было о многом подумать. В итоге к часу ночи он словно ожил, и Натану полетело сообщение: «Красный или черный?»

«Черный. У тебя очередная моральная дилемма?» – получил он ответ через пару минут.

«Нет, просто готовлю тебе завтрак и не знаю, какой перец добавить вместо белого по рецепту, – пришел ответ. – Как работается?»

«Не пугай так, а то Лестер уже успел предложить мне внеочередной стакан кофе. Пока относительно тихо».

«Вот и здорово. Даже не хочу предполагать, что ты подумал. Ладно, работай, не буду отвлекать».

Сообщение уже отправилось, а Мэтью понял, что совершенно не это хотел сказать, не ерунду про перец. Впрочем, вполне можно дождаться утра и взглянуть в глаза напротив, а не на экран мобильника. Хотя едва ли на это хватит смелости…

«Спасибо за то, что поверил мне, когда я и сам себе не верил, – написал он, сомневаясь в каждом слове. – Я все еще не знаю, что между нами происходит, но, как по мне, это здорово. До встречи утром».

«Нам хорошо, и это главное. До встречи».

Натан спрятал телефон и поймал немного насмешливый взгляд напарника.

– Приручил-таки?

– Кто еще кого приручил, – хмыкнул Нат. – Не занудничай, а то все-таки расскажу Джесс пару историй.

– Просто наконец-то вижу искреннюю радость на лице. Рад за тебя, честно.

Заработала рация – новый вызов, и дежурство пошло по накатанной.

А утром Натана ждали завтрак и сонный Мэтью на подоконнике. Парень и сам не знал, зачем вскочил.

– Чаю? – спросил он, не открывая глаз, когда Нат, стараясь не шуметь, вошел в кухню.

– Ты что, всю ночь не спал? – изумился тот. – Мэтт, не стоило меня дожидаться…

– Спал, – покачал головой Мэтью и спрыгнул с подоконника, – проснулся минут пять назад и решил, что просто обязан пожелать тебе доброго утра.

Говоря, он подходил ближе, пока не смог обнять, прижаться и не торопясь поцеловать.

– Вот так. Доброе утро, Натан.

– Доброе утро, – мягко улыбнулся тот, не спеша отпускать. – Оказывается, это очень приятно, когда тебя вот так встречают.

– Привыкнешь? – хмыкнул Мэтью. – Я не против, кстати. Так что, чаю?

– Чаю. И ты что-то про завтрак с перцем писал, если не ошибаюсь.

– Кажется, именно с перцем я переборщил, – признался парень, но послушно разогрел еду и щелкнул кнопкой чайника. – Но не настолько, чтобы ты превратился в дракона.

– Ничего страшного, – отмахнулся Нат, садясь за стол. – Присоединишься?

– Наверное.

Они мирно позавтракали в тишине, кажется, начиная дремать прямо тут. Уютно и спокойно, как будто так было всегда. Время тянулось густой смолой, словно говоря, что нет нужды никуда торопиться.

– Так, – вскинулся Мэтт, – мы сейчас за столом уснем, чего лично мне не хотелось бы.

В итоге, отправив Натана в душ, он быстро разобрался с посудой и, вернувшись в комнату, лег на диван, решив, что так правильней. Теперь осталось дождаться Ната и уснуть, обнимая его, и эта мысль заставляла улыбаться. Натан вернулся еще минут через пять, с трудом сдерживая зевоту, мягко улыбнулся при виде этой картины и устроился рядом с парнем, обняв и чмокнув его в нос.

– Спать, – то ли спросил, то ли просто сказал Мэтт. Ему было удобно и спокойно, на самом деле едва ли когда-нибудь он чувствовал себя настолько хорошо. – Спасибо, что дал мне дом, – на грани сна прошептал он.

– Спасибо, что принес в него уют, – откликнулся Нат, и комната погрузилась в тишину.

Иногда так случается – люди находят друг друга, точнее, не так. Люди находят дом и уют, поддержку и понимание. Вот и этим двоим повезло. А дальше? А важно ли оно? Хотя…

***

– Я поверить не могу, что ты меня на это уговорил! – Натан стоял на мосту в обвязке, рядом с ним – улыбающийся Мэтт и инструктор с печальным взглядом.

– Это весело, – рассмеялся Мэтт, – и достаточно безумно, хоть и безопасно. Прыгай давай.

– Мэтью…

– Эй, – парень повернулся к спутнику и серьезно посмотрел ему в глаза. – Я люблю тебя.

С этими словами он шагнул вперед, и Натан тут же последовал его примеру, потому что не мог допустить, чтобы Мэтт пострадал. В итоге над водой прозвучал заливистый смех и громкое:

– Я тоже тебя люблю!

– Напомни мне, почему я на это согласился? – Мэтт уткнулся в плечо Ната, спасаясь от посторонних взглядов.

– Во-первых, Джесс и Лестер нам не чужие, а во-вторых, игра на желание – это иногда весело. Пойдем поздравим новобрачных и тихонько уйдем, хорошо? Они нас поймут.

Счастливая Джесс с блестящим кольцом на пальце и Лестер, не отводящий глаз от своего сокровища. Прекрасная пара. Как и Натан с Мэтью, пусть им никто об этом и не сказал. Но к чему им чужие слова, они и сами все знали.

– И куда ты меня привел? – спросил Натан. Он был рад тому, что Мэтью встретил его после работы, но не очень понимал, чего тот добивался и почему они приехали не домой.

– Просто пойдем, ладно? – Мэтью явно нервничал, но при этом старался улыбаться, чтобы Нат не начал волноваться. Они вошли в одно из высотных зданий в центре, чтобы подняться на лифте на крышу.

– Я случайно узнал об этом месте, – затараторил Мэтт, – и решил, что мы просто обязаны сюда сходить.

Прямо под открытым небом стояли столики, несколько даже было занято, но это не смутило мужчин. Тихая приятная музыка летела в небо, трепетали огоньки свечей, а если посмотреть вверх, можно было увидеть звезды.

– Тебе нравится? – тревожно спросил Мэтью, после того как отошел официант.

– Конечно, – улыбнулся в ответ Натан и с трудом удержался от того, чтобы зевнуть. – Но почему сегодня?

– С годовщиной, – со вздохом сказал его спутник, одарив чуть укоризненным взглядом.

Нат распахнул глаза, окончательно отгоняя сонливость.

– Точно… Звонок Джесс с неизвестного номера и странный парень с фразой про пикап, – он улыбнулся воспоминаниям. – Едва ли я тогда мог представить, какое чудо встретил на самом деле.

– Головную боль ты себе встретил, – рассмеялся Мэтью, – и крайне ленивую домашнюю зверюшку… – поймав полный нежности взгляд, парень прошептал: – Люблю тебя.

– Мне все нравится, – хмыкнул Нат. – И я тебя люблю, солнце мое.

Их ждет еще много всего… И погружение с аквалангом, и отпуск на озерах, и поход в горы, и звезды над головой и в глазах напротив, и многое, многое другое. Вот такое оно, их «дальше». Множество приключений и просто целая жизнь вместе.


End file.
